Grey
by Lady Slashie
Summary: J'entre à Poudlard avec ces Débilus de James et Sirius... 'Faut pas croire : j'les aime bien, ces crétins ! Et puis, mieux vaut m'habituer le plus tôt possible à la connerie... Lily dit que je finirai comme eux, à force...Laisse moi rire ! Et puis, il y a Peter pour remonter un peu le niveau. Et Lupin. J'arrive pas à savoir si il m'exaspère ou si c'est le contraire. Un mystère...
1. Chapter 1

Hey les gens ! C'est ma première histoire alors, soyez pas trop méchants s'il vous plaît... ^^ Ca sera surement un OC/RL, mais comme j'ai un peu de mal avec le site, ça se voit pas encore :S

Bref.

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling à part les Grey ! :D

* * *

Si il y a une chose que tout le monde s'accordait à dire sur les Grey, c'est qu'ils étaient de gentils voisins, très ordinaires. Et à chaque fois que Annie Grey, la femme de cette maison l'entendait dire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de fierté en pensant à sa fille cadette, Megan. En effet, j'espère que vous êtes bien assis car, moi Megan Grey suis ... (Je vous laisse un peu de suspens...) spéciale ! Et ouep ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?! Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je pensais avant que le Père Noël vienne nous rendre visite, un beau jour d'été.

- Maman ! Il y a un pigeon à la fenêtre !

- Megan, ce n'est pas un pigeon mais une chouette. UNE CHOUETTE ? En plein milieu de la journée en été ?

- Oh, Maman, regarde, il y a z'un Papa Noël !

- Mallory, on ne dit pas «il y a z'un», ce n'est pas français. Et puis, ma chérie, je pensais que tu ne croyais plus au Père Noël ?

Bada boum ! Et une voix retentit à l'étage.

- Ça va Papa ?

- T'inquiète, Marie, je vais très bien... ANNIE ! Au s'cours ! J'ai mal, je vais mourir !

- … Il y a un Père Noël à la fenêtre...

- Pardon ? Je te dis que je suis sur le point de mourir et tu me dis qu'il y a... OH MON DIEU ! Il y a le Père Noël à la fenêtre !

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Attendez, le Père Noël, il est pas sensé venir en Décembre ?

Pour vous rassurer (Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons pas encore besoin d'aller à l'asile. Pour le moment...), je ne peux que vous dire que nous venions d'apercevoir, comme nous l'avons appris quelques instants plus tard, Albus Dumbledore. Dit aussi Bubus Citronus Loco du ciboulo.

Maman fut la première a reprendre ses esprits.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous faîtes assis sur notre fenêtre, s'il vous plaît ?

Et ouais, Maman a un super talent : celui de sauter les deux pieds dans le plat, sans tact. Cool, non ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser Madame, Monsieur et Mesdemoiselles Grey. Je vous avais envoyé un hibou, mais il a dû se perdre... Je ne me suis pas présenté : je suis Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Genre, il nous sort tout son pedigree. Il veut pas nous dire la couleur de son slip aussi ? Bref. Papa prit la relève.

- Hum... Enchanté (Quel jeu de mots : Enchanteur/Enchanté ! Je suis littéralement morte de rire. (On sent bien l'ironie de ma phrase...)) Mr Dumbledore. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- Et bien, voyez-vous, votre fille Megan, et il se tourna vers moi en me souriant, a certaines prédispositions dirons nous, particulières qui la feraient très bien s'intégrer à Poudlard, l'école de sorciers que je dirige, se trouvant en Écosse.

Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je la sens très mal cette histoire : un papi déguisé en Père Noël se ramène pour me dire que je peux venir dans son école de sorciers et... Attendez une toute petite seconde : une école de sorciers ?! QUOI ?

- QUOI ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Et oui, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Bon, ok, je sors ^^'). Je connais pas encore mon rythme de parution mais je pense que ça sera ou toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines. :D Bon, voilà la suite !

Et merci à Guest pour la review : elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je la sens très mal cette histoire : un papi déguisé en Père Noël se ramène pour me dire que je peux venir dans son école de sorciers et... Attendez une toute petite seconde : une école de sorciers ?! QUOI ?_

_- QUOI ?!_

Ah, je n'ai pas été la seule à raisonner ainsi car Marie, Maman et Papa viennent de crier avec moi.

- En effet, Megan, tu es une sorcière. Et je sais que tu es française et que Poudlard se situe en Écosse, mais, l'école française de magie, Beauxbâtons, est en rénovation et ils ne peuvent ainsi pas prendre trop de nouveaux élèves. C'est pourquoi tu aurais dû recevoir une lettre pour ton admission à Poudlard.

- Mais, Monsieur, je ne parle pas anglais...

- Et moi, je ne parle pas français, mais nous nous comprenons car il existe des potions permettant de comprendre et de s'exprimer dans une langue différente de notre langue maternelle. Et donc, si tu acceptes de venir à Poudlard, tu prendras cette potion.

Oh. Dis comme cela, ça paraît... plus attrayant d'aller à Poudlard. Je me tournai vers mes parents. Papa semblait sur le point de pleurer et Maman souriait.

- Qu'en penses-tu, Megy ?

- Et bien, je suppose, de toutes façons que je suis obligée d'aller dans une école de magie, et Poudlard me semble bien...

Le Professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que Poudlard est un pensionnat, que les élèves ne rentrent pas les week-end mais peuvent pour les vacances.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis Papa reniflait. C'était tout lui, ça : je n'étais pas encore partie qu'il pleurait déjà ! On parie combien qu'il va me demander de rentrer pour les prochaines vacances ?

- Megy-chérie, tu rentreras voir ton Papa pour les vacances, hein ?

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis !

- Mais oui, et puis, je ne suis pas encore partie...

- Alors vous acceptez Miss Grey ?

Je me tournai vers ma famille : Mallory ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, regardant le Professeur Dumbledore avec fascination (surtout sa robe en fait), Marie semblait indécise et Papa et Maman avaient tous les deux une expression fière peinte sur le visage.

- Oui, Professeur. Je serai ravie d'aller à Poudlard !

- Vous m'en voyez enchanté, Miss. Un professeur viendra vous chercher pour aller acheter vos fournitures et vos uniformes dans une semaine, le vingt-cinq Août pour être précis. Au revoir Monsieur, Madame et mesdemoiselles.

Il nous salua de son chapeau pointu rose fluorescent avec des étoiles vertes et disparut dans un «pop ». Mallory se tourna vers moi.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas partir ?

Sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait et j'entendis Papa se remettre à renifler.

- Mais, Mallo, ne t'inquiète pas : tu sais, je vais rejoindre une école où il y aura pleins d'élèves comme moi, tu sais, qui font des choses étranges ?

Je lui souris, essayant de la rassurer mais je commencais aussi à sentir une boule grossir dans ma gorge. Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je pleure ! Je regarda Maman et Marie et vit qu'elles avaient toutes deux les yeux rouges. Rola... Dans la famille Sniffouille je demande le père, la mère et les deux filles : JACKPOT !

- Allez, ne soyez pas triste. Regardez, j'ai l'air de vouloir pleurer ?

Ma voix n'aurait pas trembloté à la fin ça aurait pu être crédible. Dommage. Maman prit la parole.

- Tu sais, je suis très fière et très heureuse pour toi mais, ça va nous faire bizarre sans toi...

- Ouais, continua Marie, ta tête va me manquer. Ou pas.

- Merci pour cette touchante preuve d'amour envers moi Marie. Non non, je te promets, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Ça se voit pas mais si...

Ironie quand tu nous tient. Papa me regarda et réussi à me sourire. Non, en fait il grimaça mais je vais faire genre que c'est un sourire.

- Je suis très fier de ma petite sorcière bien-aimée !

Et la semaine passa à une vitesse folle : Maman voulait qu'on me refasse une garde-robe ("Mais je porterai un uniforme !") et Papa voulait qu'on passe du temps "tous ensemble", c'est à dire qu'on a été visité toute la famille et que je leur ai dit au revoir. D'ailleurs, je crois que la maman de Papa n'aime pas trop les sorciers : elle a_ reniflé_ quand j'ai voulu lui faire la bise. RENIFLE ! Merci Mamie, mais je crois que je préfère l'amour de Marie. C'est pour dire... Bref, tout ça pour dire que tout le monde a l'air enchanté que j'aille à Poudlard ; et je sais toujours pas comment je dois le prendre.

Mais bon, aujourd'hui vient le Professeur qui doit nous emmener acheter mes fournitures. Je le plains d'avance.

Ding dong !

Le voilà, j'espère qu'on va pas le traumatiser ou Dumbledore nous en voudrait...


	3. Chapter 3

C'est re-moi ! :D Je suis vraiment désolée. Je pensa avoir posté le chapitre mais je l'avais pas fait... J'ai honte. C'est pourquoi je vais être gentille et poster en même temps le quatrième chapitre ! :D Ne m'en voulez pas (ou du moins, pas trop...) Et merci pour les reviews ! Enjoy !

_Ding dong !_

_Le voilà, j'espère qu'on va pas le traumatiser ou Dumbledore nous en voudrait..._

S'en suivit un branle-bas de combat : Papa et Mallory coururent dans les escaliers pour aller ouvrir (lequel est l'adulte, des fois, je me demande...). Et ce qu'il devait arriver arriva : Papa loupa l'avant-dernière marche et s'écrasa au sol, ce qui était dommage car il était en train de gagner mais bon, et Mallory essaya de sauter par dessus ce qui ne marcha évidemment pas et donc tomba sur lui. Marie, qui passait par là, les regarda tous les deux en train de gémir et se tortiller sur le sol pendant quelques instants avant de courir aller chercher Maman. Laquelle grogna qu'on ne savait vraiment pas se tenir, ce à quoi j'approuvais alors que le professeur dehors s'acharnait sur la sonnette. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte pour l'ouvrir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même et failli m'arracher un oeil. Oula, ça sentait pas bon : devant nous se tenait une personne plus très jeune (pour être polie), avec un chignon sévère, qui regardait éberluée le spectacle des corps de Papa et Mallory à terre, de Maman à genoux essayant de voir s'ils étaient blessés, de Marie qui regardait cette scène de loin et, son regard se posa sur moi qui me tenait toujours la moitié du visage à la main. Bah oui, souvenez-vous : en ouvrant la porte elle a failli m'éborgner la vieille ! Comment j'aurai fait alors pour lire, moi ?!

- Bonjour Madame, je suis Annie Grey, la maman de Megan. Et voici mon mari (elle montra la loque toujours par terre qui fit coucou au professeur), ma fille aînée Marie (seule rescapée), Megan ma cadette et Mallory, la benjamine.

Le professeur sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Enchantée, je suis le Professeur Mcgonagall, professeur de Métamorphose à Poudlard.

C'est une mode chez les sorciers de sortir son pedigree ? Nan car faut me prévenir, que je prépare un curriculum vitae.

- Bien, êtes-vous prêts ? Nous partirons dès que vous auriez bu ces potions.

Devant nos regards interrogateurs (même Papa qui s'était relevé entre temps), elle poursuivit.

- Elles ont pour but que vous puissiez parler anglais couramment.

Nous acquiesçâmes et attrapèrent les bouteilles qu'elle nous tendait.

...

...

Ok. Je suppose au vu des regards tournés vers moi que je dois goûter cette potion la première. Ô joie ! L'odeur est infâme ! Espérons que le goût soit meilleur...

Hum, délicieux !

Je plaisante, ça a le même goût que l'odeur : immonde ! Mes parents se sont regardés, pas très rassurés par ma grimace de dégoût et burent cul-sec. Oula, leurs têtes sont impayables ! On dirait qu'ils viennent d'avaler un truc préparé par Papa... Mallory et Marie furent obligées de se dépêcher de boire leurs potions à cause du regard impitoyable du Professeur Mcgonagall. Sur ce, tout le monde alla chercher sa veste et, le professeur nous posa alors une question assez... perturbante...

- Possédez-vous une cheminée ?

Euuuuh...

- Oui, Madame. Pourquoi ?

- Car nous allons voyager par la poudre de cheminette, pour aller au Chaudron Baveur.

D'accord. La poudre de cheminette. Et pourquoi pas la poudre de Perlimpimpim, pendant qu'on y est ?!

Voyant nos regards inexpressifs, elle consentit à nous expliquer.

- La poudre de cheminette nous sert pour se déplacer d'une cheminée à une autre.

- Comme le Père Noël ?

Ah, Mallory, gentille et naïve petite fille... Tient, n'est-elle pas sensée ne plus croire au Père Noël, elle ?


	4. Chapter 4

JE SUIS ALLÉE VISITER LES STUDIOS D'HARRY POTTER ! Oh yeah ! Et je vous fait partager ma joie (euphorie ?) ! :D Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas : voici un new chapter ! Et en plus, il est plus long que les autres ! :D Enjoy !

Au fait ! On m'a posé la question et j'ai pas dû y répondre, mais cette fiction se passe au temps des maraudeurs.

* * *

_- La poudre de cheminette nous sert pour se déplacer d'une cheminée à une autre._

_- Comme le Père Noël ?_

_Ah, Mallory, gentille et naïve petite fille... Tient, n'est-elle pas sensée ne plus croire au Père Noël, elle ?_

Le Professeur Mcgonagall ignora sa remarque (j'espère que les autres profs sont plus pédagogues, sinon, ça risque d'être gai, Pou du Lard. A moins que ça ne soit Pu du lard ?) et Maman lui indiqua alors la cheminée qui se trouvait dans le salon. S'en suivit ensuite un remue-ménage digne des Grey : le Professeur Macgonagall nous expliqua le fonctionnement de_ cette _poudre et demanda à Papa de s'avancer pour qu'on puisse (enfin) y aller. Sauf que Jean Grey ne voulait absolument pas rentrer dans sa propre cheminée pour ensuite entrer dans des flammes vertes et atterrir dans une autre cheminée quelque part à Londres. Ah ça, non ! Il voulait bien faire des sacrifices pour Megan comme la laisser partir dans un château en Ecosse, mais se faire immoler... Sa tolérance avait des limites !

Alors, après quinze minutes à expliquer à Papa que, non il n'allait pas mourir brûlé, que oui le Professeur Mcgonagall savait ce qu'elle faisait et que, non, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car les accidents en cheminette étaient rares ("Rares ?! Mais ça signifie qu'ils ne sont pas inexistants !"), on avait réussi à persuader Papa de voyager par la poudre. Maman, que toutes ces inquiétudes commençaient à énerver décida de passer en première pour "montrer l'exemple". Je pense qu'elle commençait surtout a avoir peur de la veine qui battait furieusement à la tempe du professeur qui, d'ailleurs avait légèrement défait son chignon pendant ses explications à Papa et dont quelles que mèches de cheveux avaient finis par s'échapper (du chignon, hein !).

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes enfin tous au Chaudron baveur, l'adresse que nous avait indiqué notre guide, le barman nous regarda comme si on débarquait de la planète Mars. Et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi ! Ok, Papa jurait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne prendrait plus jamais "ce moyen de locomotion digne d'un instrument de torture" (étant tombé à genoux devant tout le pub en atterrissant), Maman qui rassurait Mallory qui avait peur de "ces vilains méchants pas beaux" qui, soit dit en passant portaient tous des robes. Même les hommes ! Quand nous avions rencontré le Directeur, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il en portait une mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'une excentricité de sa part... Enfin, alors qu'il la portait rose fluo avec des étoiles vertes (assortie avec le chapeau ! Youhou : quel sens de la mode...) les hommes de ce bar portaient des capes noires ou mauves possédant deux épées se croisant sur les lettres MM. Étrange. Enfin, depuis qu'on nous avait annoncé l'existence de ce nouveau monde, je trouvais tout étrange. Bref. Nous étions tous en vie et en un seul morceau et nous nous dirigeâmes alors accompagnés du Professeur Macgonagall vers le "Chemin de traverse". Celle-ci nous conduisit derrière le pub, dans une petite cours où elle tapota de sa baguette les briques d'un mur. Devant nous s'ouvrit alors un passage. En fait, le mur se divisa en deux et les deux pans de murs s'écartèrent petit à petit pour faire apparaître une rue marchande. Il y avait de tout : des marchands de chaudrons, de vêtements, une animalerie... J'ai pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir ! Le professeur nous mena vers un grand bâtiment de marbre blanc où elle nous expliqua que pendant que nous allions me créer un compte pour que je puisse acheter mes fournitures scolaires, elle, elle irait chercher une autre "née-moldue".

- Je vous retrouve devant Gringotts dans une heure. Ne vous perdez pas durant ce temps et ne soyez pas en retard. Nous ferons les fournitures lorsque je reviendrai avec la jeune fille et sa famille.

Genre, nous en retard ?! Elle commence à bien nous connaître, la Mcgo' ! Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, nous entrâmes dans le hall de la banque où nous découvrîmes plusieurs portes en argent avec gravé dessus ce message :

"_Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._"

Ah. Ça calme. Cependant, si l'on ne voit pas le message, alors, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :'Chapeau !'. Sur tous les murs et les sols se disputaient l'or, l'argent et le marbre ! Ça m'aurait presque impressionnée s'il n'y avait pas eu des personnes (?) petites, à la peau sombre et aux longs et fins doigts pourvus de longs et fins ongles, on aurait dit des griffes ! , avec pour la plupart une tête dépourvue de cheveux à part une barbichette au menton, aux guichets. Devant eux se trouvaient des petits tas de pièces de couleurs et de tailles différentes. Il y en avaient de trois sortes : une grande en or, une plus petite en argent et une encore plus petite en bronze. Nous nous dirigeâmes à un guichet et puisque ma famille semblait bien trop éblouie par Gringotts et son intérieur, je pris la parole.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

La créature me regarda, l'air étonné, avant d'avoir un sourire réellement flippant : ses dents étaient courtes et pointues. Vraiment flippantes.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Maman sembla alors se réveilla et c'est elle qui répondit.

- Nous souhaiterions ouvrir un compte pour notre fille, Megan, qui va rentrer à Poudlard.

- Bien, il vous faut alors remplir ce petit formulaire.

Sur ce, il nous tendit une plume et un paquet d'une dizaine de feuilles. Un "petit formulaire", hein. Hum, comment on écrit avec une plume ? That is the question...

Devant nos têtes d'ahuris, il agita ses doigts et transforma la plume en crayon bic moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Vivement que je sache faire ça ! Nous nous attelâmes alors au foutu formulaire. Lorsque nous l'eûmes fini nous le lui rendîmes.

- Quelle somme d'argent voulez-vous déposer sur ce compte ? Tout en sachant que l'argent moldu et sorcier sont différents. En effet, les sorciers possèdent trois types de pièces : les gallions qui sont en or, les mornilles qui sont en argent et les noises qui sont en bronze. Un gallion vaut 5£, une mornille vaut 0.29£ et une noise vaut 0.010£.

Nous nous regardâmes : quelle valeur ça avait en euros, ça ?

- Et en euros, ça fait quoi ?

Bien Marie, autant y aller franchement, t'as raison !

- Et bien, en euros un gallion équivaut alors à 7.25€, une mornille équivaut donc à 0.43€ et une noise équivaut alors à 0.014€.

Papa prit alors la parole. Il parut un instant désarçonné de s'entendre parler anglais mais finit sa phrase.

- Et bien, nous allons alors déposer 120€.

- 120€ vaut donc 16 gallions, 9 mornilles et 11 noises. Avez-vous l'argent en liquide sur vous ?

Papa et Maman se concertèrent et mirent en commun les quelques billets de leur porte-monnaie. Tout pile 120€ ! On a vraiment de la chance, parfois... Ils tendirent l'argent à notre interlocuteur.

- Bien, je vais convertir votre argent en argent sorcier. Cette opération prendra quelques minutes.

Il disparut alors derrière le guichet et revint quelques instants plus tard avec la somme en main mais en version sorcière.

- Nous allons les déposer dans votre coffre. Voulez-vous une quelconque protection ?

- Que nous proposez-vous ?

- Et bien, je pense que vu le contenu de votre coffre, une clef suffira amplement. Mais, si vous le souhaitez, une protection plus élevée est le fait qu'un membre de la banque pose sa main sur la porte pour désactiver les sortilèges placés sur la porte du coffre ; tout en sachant que cette dernière protection coûte chère.

- Je pense qu'une simple clef sera parfait, Monsieur, répondit Papa.

- Je vous fais cela tout de suite, alors. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Et nous le suivîmes alors jusqu'à une petite porte qu'il ouvrit. Derrière se trouvait un chariot sur rails. Il grimpa dedans tout en nous demandant de le rejoindre sur les petits sièges de ce moyen de locomotion semblant assez, précaire, on va dire. Lorsque nous fûmes tous installés, le véhicule démarra, alluma ses phares et fonça. C'est la seul mot pour décrire ce trajet : le petit chariot roulait à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour mon pauvre petit estomac et les rails formaient des montagnes russes. Alors que Marie adorait et levait les mains en criant, Maman, Papa, Mallory et moi nous accrochâmes comme nous pûmes à nos sièges tout en nous retenant de rendre notre petit-déjeuner. Notre guide, lui, était totalement impassible même si il avait eu un petit sourire lorsque Papa avait commencé à prendre une teinte verdâtre. Nous ne voyageâmes pas très longtemps et nous arrêtâmes devant une grande porte portant le numéro 516.

- Voici votre coffre.

Il me tendit une petite clef en or et me montra comment ouvrir mon coffre.

Nous déposâmes alors 5 gallions, 5 mornilles et gardâmes le reste de l'argent pour les fournitures scolaires. Nous refermâmes la porte et Papa et Maman acceptèrent que je garde ma clef. Nous reprîmes ensuite le chariot infernal qui nous ramena à la surface. Nous sortîmes de la banque et nous retrouvèrent face à face avec le Professeur Mcgonagall accompagnée d'un couple et d'une petite fille, surement de mon âge, rousse, aux yeux verts émeraudes.

Le professeur prit la parole.

- Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes à l'heure, et même un peu en avance. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr et Mme Evans ansi que leur fille Lily, qui est née-moldue et fera sa première année à Poudlard tout comme Megan.


	5. Chapter 5

Hop ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre (c'est le plus long que je n'ai encore écrit pour le moment ! *trop fière*) ! :D Merci pour les reviews, elle me font trop plaiz' ! ;)

* * *

_Le professeur prit la parole._

_- Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes à l'heure, et même un peu en avance. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr et Mme Evans ansi que leur fille Lily, qui est née-moldue et fera sa première année à Poudlard tout comme Megan._

Je détaillais alors Mr Evans et sa femme. Lui était plutôt grand, peut-être 1,80m, des cheveux courts roux et les yeux bleus alors que sa femme était plutôt petite, les cheveux blonds coupés en carré plongeant avec de jolis yeux verts. Au moins, leur fille tient de ses deux parents ! Pas comme moi qui ai les cheveux châtains, bouclés et les yeux bleus, alors que Papa et Maman sont tous les deux bruns avec les cheveux lisses aux yeux respectivement verts et marrons. Et Marie et Mallory leur ressemblent plus que moi... Je me souviens que quand j'étais plus petite et que je me disputais avec Marie, elle me disait que j'avais été adopté ! Sympas, la sœur...

Bref. Nous nous avançâmes vers eux et le Professeur nous présenta.

- Voici Mr Jean Grey, sa femme Annie, leur fille aînée Marie, la seconde Megan qui rentrera donc en même temps que Lily à Poudlard et leur troisième fille Mallory.

Alors que les adultes s'approchaient pour faire connaissance, je souris à la jolie rousse. Elle semblait profondément émerveillée par tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de nous. Elle prit la parole.

- Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Nous aussi, répondit Marie en lui souriant gentiment.

Mallory prit la relève.

- T'as pas de frères ou de sœurs ?

Lily eut alors une expression triste.

- Si. Si, j'ai une grande sœur, Pétunia. Mais elle n'a pas voulu venir... Elle n'aime pas trop la magie.

Oh. Ça craint. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si Marie ou Mallory n'aimait pas la magie. Ou si elles possédaient des pouvoirs et pas moi. Je pense que je serai un peu jalouse...

Alors qu'on allait essayer de la dérider, le Professeur nous appela pour que l'on commence à faire le tour du Chemin de Traverse pour trouver tout ce qui nous sera nécessaire pendant l'année.

- Vous avez bien pris vos listes, j'espère ?

Gné ? Quelles listes ? En voyant nos regards remplis d'incompréhension, la pauvre soupira.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas la votre, mademoiselle Grey ?

- Eh bien, nous n'avons rien reçu de tel, en effet.

Ah ! Je suis trop fière de ma phrase ! Mais Marie se fout de ma gueule ! Comment ça, c'était pompeux ?! Pas du tout ! Il faut savoir avoir du style, c'est tout !

- Ah oui, le Diecteur m'avait informé du fait que vous n'aviez pas reçu votre hibou. Bon et bien, mademoiselle Evans, voudriez-vous me donner votre liste que je la duplique pour votre future camarade ?

- Bien sur, Professeur.

Mcgonagall prit sa feuille, sortit sa baguette d'une des poches de sa cape et tapota trois fois avec le bout de celle-ci la liste. Une feuille, identique à l'originale, apparut dans les airs. Elle rangea sa baguette, rendit sa liste à Lily et nous tendit la copie.

**Uniforme : **  
**Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés : **  
**- Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**  
**- Un capeau pointu (noir)**  
**- Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**  
**- Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)**  
**Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**

**Livres et Manuels : **  
**Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants : **  
**- Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau1), de Miranda Fauconnette**  
**- Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac**  
**- Magie théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette**  
**- Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants,Emeric. G Changé**  
**- Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirole**  
**- Potion magiques de Arsenius Beaulitron**  
**- Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau**

**Fournitures : **  
**1 baguette magique**  
**1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)**  
**1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal**  
**1 télescope**  
**1 balance en cuir**  
**Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud**

**IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE **  
**PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES**  
**A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI**

Un balai ? Ils croient quoi ? Qu'on est des fous du ménage ? Pfff, ces sorciers... Et puis, c'est quoi, ces noms : "Lasornette", "Dragonneau" ? Ils les sortent d'où les écrivains, d'un chapeau magique ? Et puis, en parlant de chapeau ! On peut pas tomber plus dans les stéréotypes : chapeau noir pointu, robe noire, cape noire... Ils veulent qu'on déprime aussi ?

- Bien, nous allons d'abord aller chez Ollivander, le meilleur fabricant de baguette de toute l'Europe !

Oula, ça va les chevilles ? Hum, elles ont l'air de bien se porter...

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers ce faaaaaabuleux vendeur. Nous arrivâmes devant une boutique étroite et délabrée, la vitrine exposant une baguette de bois posée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé. Un écriteau précisait "fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C.".

- Cela ne sert à rien que nous rentrons tous. Mesdemoiselles Evans et Grey vont y aller toutes seules et pendant ce temps, nous irons acheter leurs livres. Si vous avez fini et que nous ne sommes pas de retour, rejoignez-nous à "Fleury et Bott". Pour vous y rendre, vous irez en direction du Chaudron Baveur et ce sera la dixième boutique sur votre gauche.

Papa me donna huit gallions et les adultes suivis de Marie et Mallory s'éloignèrent alors même si Papa ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser. Ralala... Je me demande comment vont faire Maman et Marie pour le retenir quand je serai à Poudlard !

Enfin, nous entrâmes donc avec Lily dans la petite boutique poussiéreuse. Les murs étaient couverts du sol au plafond de milliers de petites boîtes et le magasin n'était meublé que d'une chaise de bois mince. Une petite sonnette était posée sur le bureau et nous nous regardâmes : fallait-il appuyer dessus pour avertir de notre présence ? Cependant, avant que nous n'ayons pu bouger, un homme surgit de derrière des étagères. Semblant âgé à cause de ses cheveux gris/blancs et possédant des yeux pâles, brillant comme deux lunes. Oula ! Lui aussi fait peur !

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles.

Lily se reprit de sa surprise la première.

- Bonjour. Vous devez être Mr Ollivander ?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Je pris alors la parole.

- Le Professeur Mcgonagall nous a conseillé votre magasin pour l'achat de nos baguettes.

- Ah oui, Minerva Mcgonagall. Hum... Bois de sapin, 23.75 cm et ventricule de dragon, très douée pour les métamorphoses. Avant de commencer, sachez qu'une baguette sert à canaliser les pouvoirs magiques des sorciers. En effet, même si un sorcier peut parfois faire de la magie incontrôlée seul, lancer de bons sorts nécessite l'emploi d'une baguette. Et c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître, pas le contraire. Alors, laquelle commence ?

On se regarda, indécises, avant que je ne m'avance. Courage, Meggy ! Tu as vaincu Marie, alors tu peux te trouver un bout de bois !

- De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

T'es débile ou quoi ? Je suis née-moldue et je viens ici pour acheter une baguette ! Je n'en ai encore jamais tenue, crétin !

- Hum, et bien, je suis droitière.

Mr Ollivander prit alors plusieurs mesures dont je ne compris pas l'utilité : en quoi la taille de mes oreilles pouvait-elle influer sur ma future baguette ? Passons. Le vendeur me proposa ensuite plusieurs baguettes mais, après avoir fait exploser plusieurs tiroirs, détruit une lampe à huile et faillit mettre le feu au moins trois fois à la boutique, il me tendit ce qui me parut être la centième baguette.

- Bois d'érable français, 27.5 cm, rapide et très fidèle. Excellente pour la métamorphose et la défense contre les forces du mal.

Lorsque je pris la baguette en main, une douce chaleur se propagea en moi et en agitant le poignet, un bouquet de tulipes apparut.

- Parfait ! Cela vous fera 7 gallions, mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît.

Je paya et recula pour permettre à Lily de s'avancer pour être choisie par sa baguette. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle trouva.

- Bois de saule, 25.6 cm, souple et rapide. Excellente pour les enchantements.

Un bouclier apparut alors au bout de sa baguette.

- Et bien voila, cela vous fera aussi 7 gallions s'il vous plaît.

Lily lui tendit l'argent et nous quittâmes la boutique. Dehors, nous nous rendîmes compte que les adultes n'étaient pas revenus et nous prîmes alors la direction que nous avait indiqué l'enseignante en bavardant.

- Je suis au courant que je suis une sorcière depuis seulement une semaine : c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui me l'a annoncé.

- Le directeur de Poudlard est venu te voir en personne ?

- Oui, car je suis française et l'école française de sorcellerie, Beauxbâtons je crois, ne peut pas accueillir beaucoup de nouveaux étudiants car il y a des rénovations. Et toi, depuis quand sais-tu que tu es une sorcière ?

Lily eut un léger sourire mais qui illumina ses yeux.

- C'est celui qui est devenu mon meilleur ami par la suite qui me l'a appris. J'avais neuf ans, et on jouait, Pétunia et moi, à la balançoire dans une cour de récréation, toutes seules. Il nous observait et m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il m'insultait !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Alors qu'il ne voulait pas faire mal. Mais, Tunie, ma grande soeur ne l'a pas bien pris. Et puis, Severus et ses parents n'habitent pas dans un quartier très recommandé...

- Severus ?

- Oui, c'est le nom de mon meilleur ami. Tu le rencontreras surement à Poudlard ! Tu verras, il est génial ! Il connaît et m'apprend pleins de choses sur la magie ! Tu savais que si tu fais de la Magie Noir, de la mauvaise magie, et bien les détraqueurs viennent te chercher pour t'emmener à Azkaban ! Huh huh.

Je la regarda sans comprendre : les détartreurs ? Ils enlèvent le tartre des personnes qui font de la mauvais magie ? Azkabane ? C'était quoi, ça, encore ? Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, elle m'expliqua.

- Tu vois, les détraqueurs sont des créatures des Ténèbres. Elles t'enlèvent tous tes bons souvenirs pour qu'il ne te reste que du désespoir. Et Azkaban est la prison que les détraqueurs gardent. Tous les Mages noirs sont enfermés à Azkaban.

Je frissonna. Ça fout les jetons, ce truc ! Pense pas-bète pour moi-même : NE JAMAIS FAIRE DE LA MAGIE NOIRE ! PAS de détraqueurs, JAMAIS !

- Wow. Et, il n'y a pas de risque qu'ils quittent Azkaban pour venir prendre nos souvenirs ?

- Oh non ! Du moins, ça n'est encore jamais arrivé... Je demanderai à Sev' ce soir, en rentrant.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la librairie Fleury et Bott. La devanture était engageante avec tous ses livres de toutes les couleurs et les formes possibles, mais je grimaçais devant un pauvre livre semblant recouvert d'une fourrure rose et de forme ronde. Une horreur ! J'échangeais une grimace amusée avec Lily avant qu'on entre dans la boutique qui semblait remplie. En effet, à l'intérieur se trouvaient des dizaines d'adolescents accompagnés de leurs parents qui cherchaient les livres qui leur seront utiles pour leur prochaine rentrée. Nous nous faufilâmes à travers la foule pour retrouver nos familles. En passant par un rayon moins plein que les autres, mon regard en croisa un autre, masculin et de couleur ambre. Surprise, je ne le lâchais pas des yeux -il y avait une telle douleur dans ceux-ci, aucune étincelle ne les égaillait, son regard était voilé de tristesse- avant de le perdre de vue quand Lily m'attrapa le bras pour que j'avance plus vite. Je dus donc me détourner et la suivre. Nous retrouvâmes les adultes à une caisse mais je repensais aux Yeux. Je les mis dans un coin de mon esprit pour y repenser plus tard en voyant les regards inquiets de Papa surement dus à mon expression ailleurs.

- Alors les filles, vous avez trouvé vos baguettes ?

Nous sourîmes.

- Oh oui ! Mr Ollivander est un peu étrange mais ne semble pas méchant. Et puis, il a trouvé les baguettes qui nous convenaient, alors...

- ... Ça ne peut être que quelqu'un bien !

Lily avait fini ma phrase, faisant rire les adultes autour de nous. Je regardai alors les sacs que tenaient Papa et Maman : ils étaient remplis de livres ! Ça c'est de la bonne nouvelle ! J'adore lire ! (Sans ironie, pour une fois).

Comme ils avaient fini d'acheter les manuels, nous nous dirigeâmes alors chez "Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers", une boutique de vêtements. J'entendis les soupirs résignés de Papa et Mr Evans et eus un léger sourire : quels grognons ! Tout ça pour une ou deux robes et autant de capes, un chapeau, peut-être de nouvelles chaussures pour aller avec l'uniforme et... Bon, ils ont le droit de grogner, alors. Surtout lorsque la plupart de la population féminine de notre petit groupe s'exclama en voyant une pancarte indiquant qu'il y avait des soldes sur des robes brodées, brillantes, auto-repassantes, embellissantes, amincissantes, grossissantes, agrandissantes, avec régulation de température et ordinaires, avec "une ceinture en peau de grenouille offerte pour chaque achat, et ce pour toutes les bourses" ! C'est carrément mieux que les soldes moldues, ça ! Tip top cool, je dirais même ! Même le Professeur Mcgonagall semblait excitée. C'est à dire que ses lèvres, au lieu d'être pincées comme elles l'avaient été toutes la journée s'étiraient en un fin sourire. Nous rentrâmes dans le magasin et une jeune sorcière, petite et replète, toute habillée en mauve se dirigea vers nous.

- Bonjour Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs. Et bonjour Professeur Mcgonagall. Messieurs, si vous le souhaitez, derrière la porte à votre gauche se trouve une salle où vous trouverez de quoi vous divertir le temps des achats de vos familles.

Les deux hommes acceptèrent et entrèrent dans la pièce où plusieurs hommes se trouvaient déjà avec la promesse que l'on se dépêcherait et qu'on ne dépenserait pas tout, promis juré ! Une fois cela fait, le Professeur se tourna vers la vendeuse.

- Je suis ravie de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Guipure. Comment se porte votre mère ?

- Et bien, elle m'a embauchée car, à cause de la rentrée, elle est surbookée de travail, de commandes pour les écoliers de Poudlard et donc elle est un peu fatiguée.

- Passez lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Professeur. Maintenant, passons à ces jeunes filles, c'est pour Poudlard ?

- En effet, pour Mademoiselle Grey (elle me désigna) et mademoiselle Evans (elle désigna Lily). Elles rentrent toutes deux en première année.

Elle ajouta, voyant que la vendeuse regardait Marie curieusement.

- Elles sont née-moldues, les seules de leur famille.

La jeune femme comprit, n'ajoutera rien et nous mena dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs enfants sur des tabourets. Nous grimpâmes sur deux de libres qui se trouvaient à côté l'un de l'autre. Pendant que la vendeuse et plusieurs assistantes sortaient différents mètres pour prendre nos mesures, Maman, Mme Evans, Marie et Mallory partirent faire un tour du magasin de leurs côtés. Nous avions nos uniformes, capes, robes et chapeau (pointu ! Ce truc est absolument ridicule...) et allions chercher nos mères respectives ainsi que mes sœurs lorsqu'elles arrivèrent vers nous. Maman portait dans ses mains une cape noire, identique à celle que la vendeuse m'avait choisie. Je la regardai avec incompréhension. Elle m'expliqua.

- C'est une cape pour toutes saisons : elle comporte un sortilège de température. Tu peux la régler pour avoir plus ou moins chaud, selon tes choix.

- Ah ! C'est génial ! Elle coûte chère ?

- Non, elle est en solde.

Elle me sourit et Lily regarda alors sa mère, suppliante. Celle-ci capitula devant les yeux brillants de fausses larmes de sa fille et alla chercher la même cape pour elle. Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice alors que l'on se rendait aux caisses pour payer. Après cela fait, nous retrouvâmes Papa et Mr Evans, qui d'ailleurs, insista pour qu'on les appelle par leurs prénoms ("Voyons ! Arrêtez de nous appeler Monsieur ou Madame, vous nous vieillissez ! Mon prénom, je te l'ai déjà répété, c'est Damian et celui de mon épouse est Rose.")

- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à acheter les chaudrons, les fioles, le télescope et la balance de cuivre.

Nous nous dépêchâmes de finir nos achats car le soleil commençait sa lente descente et qu'il nous manquait les animaux de compagnie. Une fois à l'animalerie, nous fûmes surpris par le bruit (et l'odeur ! Surtout l'odeur...). En voyant les chouettes, les serpents, les rats, les chats et toutes autres sortes d'animaux pas toujours identifiables, j'attirai l'attention du Professeur sur moi.

- Excusez-moi, Madame, mais à quoi servent les chouettes et les hiboux ?

- Ils sont la poste sorcière : c'est comme cela que l'on envoit notre courrier.

- Mais, puisqu'on ne doit posséder qu'un seul animal, n'est-on pas alors obligé de prendre un volatile ?

- Les maisons sorcières possèdent souvent déjà leurs propres hiboux familiaux. Si vous souhaitez prendre un autre animal, vous pouvez car des chouettes et des hiboux seront mis à votre disposition à Poudlard.

Je hochai la tête et demanda silencieusement conseil à mes parents. C'est Maman qui me répondit.

- Megan, si tu veux un chat, tu peux en prendre un. Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre une chouette du moment que tu nous écriras quand même avec celles de Poudlard.

- Génial !

Car, ma seconde passion, après la lecture, c'est les animaux : surtout les félins !

J'examinai donc toutes les cages de chats qu'il y avait jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une où une toute petite boule de poils noirs aux yeux dorés était lovée. Un vendeur s'approcha de moi.

- C'est une chat-garou, âgée de seulement 2 mois.

Devant mon incompréhension, il m'expliqua.

- Ce sont les seuls félins qui supportent la présence d'un loup-garou. Les nuits de pleines lunes, ils peuvent communiquer dans n'importes quels langages avec leur maître, auquel ils sont liés. On dit que rien ne détruit le lien entre un chat-garou et son maître, même pas la mort.

- Wow... Mais, si ils sont aussi géniaux, pourquoi les gens n'en achètent pas ?

En effet, la plupart des cages contenant des chat-garous étaient pleines.

- Et bien, les loup-garous n'ont pas une bonne réputation auprès de la communauté magique, ces chats ne sont alors pas très populaires.

Oh. Je me tournai vers mes parents.

- Je viens de te dire que tu peux prendre l'animal que tu veux : si tu veux ce petit chat, alors nous te l'offrirons.

-D'accord. Et bien alors, je la prends !

Je rectifiai ma phrase après un regard de Maman.

- Hum, je souhaiterai ce chat-garou s'il vous plaît.

Le vendeur sourit et attrapa la boule de poils. Il nous conduisit à la caisse où Lily et ses parents étaient déjà en train de payer un chat gris tacheté de marron. Nous payâmes les 2 gallions, 12 mornilles et 26 noises demandées et le vendeur me conseilla la nourriture à acheter.

- Prenez du "Miaou tout-doux", c'est ce qui est le mieux adapté pour eux. Ces chats sont très affectueux, donc n'hésitez à la faire dormir dans votre lit. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour ses besoins : n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas une chatte, mais une _chat-garou_, c'est-à-dire une créature intelligente. Ah ! Celle que vous venez d'acheter est très câline alors n'hésitez pas à lui brosser le poil.

Nous quittâmes alors l'animalerie avec tous nos paquets en mains et pour moi, un panier où se trouvait mon nouvel animal de compagnie.

- Il va falloir lui trouver un nom à cette petite crotte au chocolat !

- Meggy, ne commence pas déjà à traumatiser ton chat !

- Mais je ne la traumatises pas, hein ma petite boule de poils ?

Elle se mit à ronronner et j'en déduisit que, non, je ne l'avais pas traumatisée.

- Pas encore, en tous cas.

Comme le Professeur devait nous raccompagner à la maison avant de pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard, nous nous séparâmes.

- On se retrouvera à la gare, me cria Lily en s'éloignant en direction de la sortie du Chaudron Baveur.

- A la gare ?

C'est l'enseignante qui me répondit, puisque Lily et ses parents avaient déjà disparus dans le monde moldu, n'ayant pas besoin de l'aide de celle-ci pour rentrer chez eux, habitant Londres.

- Le 1er Septembre, vous prendrez le Poudlard Express au quai 9 3/4, à la Gare King's Cross. Nous vous enverrons un hibou durant la semaine avec votre billet.

Nous reprîmes alors la poudre de cheminette ("- Oh non, pas encore... Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas un tapis volant dans votre baguette ? - Oui, j'en suis sûre, Mr Grey. Maintenant, rentrez dans cette cheminée et jetez la poudre !") et après être rentrés à la maison, le Professeur nous quitta en nous disant rapidement que les effets de la potion devraient bientôt prendre fin, nous donna quatre fioles pour la rentrée, puis elle disparut dans un 'Pop'.

- Et on aurait pas pu aller là-bas comme ça ?! Vieille chouette !

- Jean ! N'insultes pas la future professeur de Megan devant elle, voyons !

- Gna gna gna...

Maman eut un sourire désabusé et se tourna vers Mallory et Marie, qui m'avaient rejointes pour caresser l'animal que j'avais fini par prendre dans mes bras.

- Alors, Megan, comment vas-tu appeler cette adorable boule de poils ?

- Et bien, j'aimerai quelque chose en rapport avec la magie...

- Peut-être que tu trouveras dans les livres que l'on vient d'acheter.

- C'est une super bonne idée !

- Tu feras ça demain, chérie. Je nous prépare des pâtes, vous servez la table et on mange, d'accord ? Et n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains !

Après le repas, nous allâmes tous nous coucher, épuisés par cette journée remplie de découvertes. Cette nuit là, je rêvai des mystérieux yeux ambres, pourchassés par mon chat-garou. Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement : je lus tous les livres que l'on avait acheté, reçu mon billet de train et trouva enfin un nom pour mon petit animal de compagnie.

- Moon? Pourquoi tu l'appellerais comme ça ?

- Et puis c'est moche !

- Merci Mallo... Mais, c'est tout simple : les chat-garous peuvent être proche des loup-garous. Sauf qu'on loup-garou se transforme seulement à la pleine lune, donc la nuit. Au début je voulais l'appeler Lune ou Midnight mais je trouve qu'en fait, Moon, c'est mieux ! Et puis, Midnight fait plutôt masculin. Vous êtes pas d'accord ?

Regards dubitatifs de la part de mes chères sœurs. Ok, sympas.

- M'en fous, moi, j'aime bien ! Et puis, regardez, elle se reconnaît quand je l'appelle : Moon, viens voir maman !

Je vis avec satisfaction Moon s'approcher de moi. Je lançai un grand sourire à Marie et Mallory. La première secoua la tête comme si je la désespérais et Mallory éclata de rire avant de se précipiter sur ma pauvre Moon pour la caresser (lui arracher les poils, surtout, oui !).

Le 1er Septembre arriva finalement. Nous étions partis la veille pour dormir à Londres et ainsi ne pas être en retard ; et puis, Mallory et Marie ne reprendraient les cours que le six ou le sept Septembre, donc ils avaient décidé qu'ils en profiteraient pour visiter un peu la ville. Nous partîmes vers 10h15 pour être sur le quai pour 11h.

Seulement, il y avait un léger problème. Le Poudlard Express ainsi que le quai 9 3/4 n'existaient pas.


	6. Chapter 6

Abracadabra ! Pouf ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! :D Ouaip, lecteurs (ou lectrices...), lisez et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci encore pour les reviews :)

ENJOY !

* * *

_Le 1er Septembre arriva finalement. Nous étions partis la veille pour dormir à Londres et ainsi ne pas être en retard ; et puis, Mallory et Marie ne reprendraient les cours que le six ou le sept Septembre, donc ils avaient décidé qu'ils en profiteraient pour visiter un peu la ville. Nous partîmes vers 10h15 pour être sur le quai pour 11h._

_Seulement, il y avait un léger problème. Le Poudlard Express ainsi que le quai 9 3/4 n'existaient pas._

Ok. Si tout cela n'était qu'une blague, elle était super bien élaborée. Et super pas drôle.

- Megan, arrête de te ronger les ongles et montres-moi ton billet.

Même Maman et Papa commençaient à s'inquiéter.

- Regardez ! Un gars avec une hibou, là-bas !

- UN hibou, Mallory...

- Où ça ? Où ça ?

- Et ben, il est passé par le mur !

- Mallory, ne racontes pas n'importe quoi : on ne peut pas passer à travers les murs !

- ...

- A part si on est un sorcier.

- Jean, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

- Mais voyons, Annie ! Réfléchis : ils voyagent par un réseau de cheminées reliées entre elles, pourquoi pas un quai caché par un mur ! Les moldus ne posent pas de question ainsi !

Heureusement qu'on a pas encore bu la potion, sinon, tout le monde nous regarderait bizarrement...

- Arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. On va aller voir du côté où Mallo a vu son bonhomme disparaître et on avisera.

Nous nous dirigions vers le mur de Mallo quand un garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés (un porc-épic ! C'est la première fois que j'en vois un...) doté de lunettes rondes nous dépassa accompagné d'un couple qui devait être ses parents au vu de leurs ressemblances. Il poussait un chariot qui, comme le mien, possédait une grosse valise, un ou deux petits sacs mais, surtout, un hibou dans une cage. Je regardai alors ma famille et nous décidâmes en silence de les suivre. Un frisson me parcouru quand le garçon courut se jeter contre le mur... et le traversa comme si de rien n'était ! Pitié, ne me dîtes pas qu'il faut que l'on passe à travers un mur !

- Bon, Megan, je crois que tu sais ce qu'il t'attend...

- Mais je veux pas ! Et si jamais ça marche pas ! Et si ...

- Et bien, dépêche toi d'aller demander à la dame avant qu'elle ne suive son mari et son fils !

Je me dirigeai alors vers la jolie femme brune que les années n'avaient pas touché. (C'est un moyen détourné pour dire qu'elle est plus âgée que Maman...)

- Excuse me, Miss, but, could you tell me how do I go to Poudlard ?

- Poudlard ? You're french, no ?

Quoi, mon accent est si naze que ça ?

- Yes, I'm french.

- Oh, je parler un petit peu la France. Je crois que Hogwarts se dit Pou du lard, in french. So, pour aller il faut aller dans le mur, hum, I don't know how say that...

- Oh, vous voulez dire qu'il faut juste que je traverse le mur ?

- Oui, c'est cela, traverser le mur. My son, James vient de le faire.

Elle me sourit gentiment.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tout va bien se passer.

- D'accord. Thank you very much madam.

- You're welcome !

Et elle traversa le mur. Ok, c'était vraiment _bizarre _de voir des gens faire ça. Je retournai vers mes parents qui m'attendaient plus loin.

- Alors ?

- Il faut que je traverse le mur...

- Tu crois qu'on peut le traverser aussi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si on se tient tous par la main ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le mur. Pas rassurée, je voulu passer ma main dessus mais je ne rencontrai aucune résistance. Surprise, je m'écartai. Je n'avais donc pas subi des hallucinations : on devait _vraiment_ passer par le mur ! Marie voulu m'imiter mais sa main fut arrêtée par le mur. Je lui pris alors l'autre main et elle réessaya. Cela marcha et nous nous prîmes alors tous la main pour enfin traverser ou sinon, j'allais finir par être en retard. Papa poussait mon chariot, Maman avait mis sa main sur son bras, Mallory prit son autre main et tendit sa deuxième à Marie que je tenais par la main. Toute ma petite troupe avança et nous nous retrouvâmes de l'autre côté du mur. On se retrouva sous une grand arche de fer forgé pourvue d'un panneau indiquant "Voie 9 3/4". Une locomotive rouge, avec au-dessus de sa tête un panneau indiquant "Poudlard Express - 11 heures", attendait le long du quai. Celui-ci était rempli de sorcières et sorciers faisant leurs adieux à leurs enfants, ces mêmes enfants montant dans le train, saluant des amis. Waouh, les sorciers savent y faire quand même. Je regardai l'horloge qui surplombait le quai. 10h50. 10h50 ! On en a mis du temps ! Je reconnus au loin la chevelure de feu de Lily qui grimpait dans le train. Je me tournai vers ma famille. Mallo regardait avec émerveillement la locomotive rouge vif, Marie regardait les gens qui passaient à côté de nous, Maman nous regardait en souriant et Papa me regardait les larmes aux yeux. Je leur fis mes au revoir avec la promesse de leur écrire le plus rapidement possible. Papa m'aida à mettre mes valises dans le train, m'étreignit une dernière fois et s'éloigna alors que je faisais coucou à Maman, Marie et Mallory au loin. Le train démarra alors. Je me rentrai alors dans le premier compartiment vide que je trouvai pour poser mes affaires et boire la po... La potion ! On avait totalement oublié de les prendre alors que ça aurait pu m'être utile pour parler avec la dame ! Je sentis le train s'ébranler et me précipitai vers la fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir mes parents. Je les vis en train de discuter avec ceux de Lily et un jeune fille blonde, surement Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, et leur fis de grands gestes de la main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils me virent et jusqu'à ce que je ne les vois plus. Je m'installai sur la banquette et sortis Moon de son panier. Comme la pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a trois jours, j'avais pu créer le lien chat-garou-maître et j'avais donc pu parler avec elle -d'ailleurs, si vous pensez que traverser les murs est bizarre, j'ai déjà vécu pire : parler avec son chat et l'entendre me répondre _dans ma tête_- et le port d'un collier ne l'avait pas dérangée, du moment qu'il n'était pas rose... On est faite pour s'entendre, elle et moi ! Elle portait donc désormais un collier en cuir noir se confondant à son pelage avec une médaille à son nom. Je me décidai à chercher Lily : je ne voulais pas faire tout le voyage toute seule ! Après avoir rassemblé et pris mes bagages et avoir fait quelques compartiments, je la trouvai enfin, seule. Je frappai avant d'entrer.

- Hey, bonjour Lily ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

Je remarquai qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étant rouges. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Oui, bien sur ! Alors, comment ça va ?

- Très bien, et toi, ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es sure ?

- Je... En fait, je me suis disputée avec Pétunia avant de monter dans le train. Elle a dit que, elle baissa la voix, que les sorciers étaient des monstres.

- Mais non ! Enfin, je te le dirais si j'étais ou que tu étais un monstre, voyons ! Ne l'écoutes pas, elle doit être jalouse...

- Peut-être...

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors violemment et deux garçons rentrèrent. L'un était le porc-épic de tout à l'heure et l'autre était un inconnu au bataillon, les cheveux noirs ondulés, lui arrivant aux épaules et les yeux gris. Ils ne nous regardèrent même pas et s'installèrent bruyamment face à face tout en continuant de plaisanter. Nous nous tûmes alors. Quelques instants plus tard, le compartiment se rouvrit, plus doucement que la fois précédente et un garçon au cheveux noirs lisses et à l'aspect graisseux rentra. Sans nous accorder un regard, à moi et aux deux autres gars, il s'assit en face de Lily, alors que celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre. Elle parla alors d'une voix étranglée.

- Je ne veux pas te parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tunie me d... déteste. Depuis que nous avons lut la lettre de Dumbledore.

- Et alors ?

Elle le regarda avec un air de profonde répugnance. Oula, elle semblait en colère, la rouquine. Je me fis toute petite.

- Et alors, c'est ma soeur !

- Elle n'est qu'une ...

Il se tut rapidement ; mais Lily était trop occupée à essuyer ses yeux pour avoir entendu le début de sa phrase. Il changea alors de sujet d'une voix plus vive.

- En tous cas, on y va ! Ça y est ! Nous sommes en route pour Poudlard !

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête en se tamponnant les yeux et esquissa un sourire malgré elle. Au moins, il ne la faisait plus pleurait. Cependant, je me sentais mal : j'avais l'impression que Lily avait totalement oublié ma présence.

- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard.

- Serpentard ?

C'est un des deux autres garçons qui venait de parler. Il se tourna ensuite vers son voisin et continua.

- Qui a envie d'être à Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard.

- Nom de nom ! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Son voisin eut un sourire.

- Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix?

James, si je me souvenais bien (je pense que je vais l'appeler 'Porc-épic'. Ça lui va vachement bien !) souleva une épée invisible.

- _Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ Comme mon père.

Celui que j'avais deviné comme étant Severus, le meilleur ami de Lily (du moins, jusqu'à présent...) émit une petite exclamation méprisante. Le Porc-épic le remarqua.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...

- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ?

Bam ! Dans ta gueule ! C'est le voisin de Porc-épic qui venait de lui balancer ça. Ça m'aurait pas plu... En même temps, comme ils m'ignorent tous, je peux pas trop savoir... Ah, le porc-épic éclate de rire. Il vient tout juste de comprendre la vanne ? Lily, elle, se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement Porc-épic et le VDPE (Voisin De Porc-Epic. 'Faut suivre !) avec hostilité.

- Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

Eh oh ! Et moi alors ?! Non mais j'hallucine ! Je suis si invisible que ça ? Sympas...

- Oooooooh...

James et Sirius imitèrent sa voix hautaine et PE (Porc-épic) essaya de faire un croche-pied à Severus lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

- A bientôt, Servilus !

Servilus ? Il lui a trouvé un surnom assez rapidement, dit ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire : est-ce que, si je m'étirai, ils me verraient ? Bah, tant pis ! J'allongeai alors mes jambes. (Don't forget : durant toute la conversation je me suis repliée sur moi-même car Lily faisait un peu peur...). VDPE me regarda avec surprise.

- Ben, t'es qui, toi ?

Ok, je savais qu'ils m'avaient pas remarqué mais j'espérais quand même au fond qu'ils m'avaient vu... Loupé !

- Je m'appelle Megan, j'étais ici avec Lily avant que vous ne débarquiez et que vous ne les taquiniez, elle et son ami.

PE me regarda aussi. Il échangea un regard avec son voisin et je sus ce qu'il allait me dire avant qu'il ne le fasse.

- Désolé, on t'avait pas vu.

Merci. J'en viens presque à regretter les marques (?) d'amour de Marie...

- J'avais remarqué...

- Laisse-moi réparer cette faute injustifiable ! Je suis James Potter, le beau, le seul et l'unique !

Et surtout le modeste.

- Et moi, c'est Black. Sirius Black.

Bond, James Bond. C'est peut-être un né-moldu ?

- Tu es né-moldu ?

James s'étouffa. Il me regarda comme si je venais de dire qu'en fait, Dumbledore était une femme mais que sa barbe était tellement longue que les gens le confondait avec un homme.

- Euh, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, non.

Gné ? C'est quoi alors, un gnome des montagnes ? Devant mon regard perdu, il soupira.

- En tous cas, toi, pas la peine de demander : tu es une née-moldue !

Il ajouta, presque songeur.

- C'est la première fois que j'en rencontre une... La tête de Mère si elle l'apprenait !

Il se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour mon plus grand malheur, je fais partie de la noble et pure famille des Black ! Nous sommes des sang-purs, si tu préfères : il n'y a que des sorciers dont les parents étaient eux-même sorciers, dont les parents étaient eux-même sorciers, dont les parents étaient eux-même sorciers, dont les parents étaient eux-même sorciers, etc, dans ma famille.

Ah. Ça veut dire que j'ai le sang impur, moi ?! Est-ce que ça va me pénaliser ?

- Je suis aussi un sang-pur, mais ma famille n'a pas les mêmes, convictions on va dire, que celles des Black.

- Oh. Ça veut dire que j'ai le sang impur ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais certains familles pensent qu'elles valent mieux que d'autres à cause de ça.

- Comme la mienne. Il faudra que tu fasses attention, à Poudlard.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il m'expliqua.

- Je ne pense pas comme mes parents, mais je dois bien être le seul issu d'une de ces familles avec un esprit critique.

Rassurant tout cela. Je me souvins soudain du livre d'Histoire de la Magie que j'avais lu. Il expliquait et nommait les plus grandes familles de l'époque. Maintenant que j'y repense, il y avait à chaque fois, à côté du nom les lettres S et P entre parenthèses. SP = Sang-Pur ? Surement...

- Dis, tu connaissais la rouquine ? Non, parce que sinon, elle est un peu partie sans toi...

- Merci de me rappeler qu'elle a complètement oublié mon existence.

Il y eu un silence.

- Désolé.

- Bah ! C'est pas grave ! Je préfères encore qu'elle le fasse ici avec pas beaucoup de monde autour, plutôt qu'elle s'écrit dans Poudlard "Mais t'es qui, toi ?!".

- Pas faux... Sinon, tu penses aller où ?

- Et bien, à Poudlard... Comme vous, non ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Bah allez-y, foutez-vous de ma poire, je vous dirai rien !

- Non, dans quelle maison comptes-tu aller ?

Maison ? Ah ! Ce qu'il parlait tout à l'heure et dont j'ai rien compris ? Gryffontard et Serpentdor ?

- Hum, que connais-tu de Poudlard, exactement ?

- Euh, c'est une école de sorcellerie ? Avec Dumbledore comme directeur ? Et, euh...

Ils se regardèrent, déconcertés.

- Mais, personne ne vous explique pas comment marche la répartition ?

Regard perdu.

- Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est la répartition ?

- Je suppose qu'on y répartit les élèves ?

- Ouais. En fait, Poudlard se divise en quatre maisons avec leurs propres caractéristiques : Poufsouffle, où les élèves sont travailleurs et loyaux, Serdaigle, où les élèves sont considérés comme sages et sérieux, Serpentard où les élèves sont connus pour être fourbes, rusés, ambitieux, lâches et, à ce qu'il paraît, intelligents.

J'ai comme l'impression que James aime pas trop les Serpentards. Je sais pas d'où cette intuition me vient...

- Et enfin, la meilleure maison de tout Poudlard : Gryffondor. Les élèves envoyés là-bas sont courageux, têtus, amicaux... On manque de qualificatifs pour les décrire !

Ça me ferait bien rire qu'il ne se retrouve pas à Gryffondor, tiens ! Sirius prit la relève.

- Alors, dans quelle maison t'aimerais être ?

- Et bien, Poufsouffle a l'air bien mais je ne suis peut-être pas assez studieuse. Pour Serdaigle, pareil, même si je suis curieuse. Ne reste plus alors que Serpentard ou Gryffondor...

James allait répondre quelque chose quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et que Lily entra. Elle ne regarda même pas James et Sirius et s'approcha de moi.

- Megan, je suis désolée, je...

- M'avais oubliée ? Oui, j'avais remarqué, merci !

- Mais non ! C'est juste que les deux idiots m'ont énervée et j'ai voulu quitter rapidement le compartiment alors.

- T'as bien eu le temps de demander à ton pote de te suivre...

Elle rougit et me regarda, suppliante.

- T'es un peu gonflée, Rouquine : tu l'oublis et tu reviens la bouche en cœur.

Sirius, Sirius, connais-tu la définition du mot 'tact' ? Lily l'ignora et continuait de me regarder de ses yeux verts émeraudes suppliants. Je suis vraiment pas rancunière... Je soupirai.

- Tout va bien, Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas, je le prends pas mal.

Les deux garçons me regardaient, interloqués. Mais Lily était la première amie du monde magique que je m'étais faite. Ou que je croyais m'être faite. Je lui souris et elle me sourit en retour.

- Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_, désolée.

- J'ai compris Lily.

- Tu veux venir dans notre compartiment à Sev' et moi ?

Au surnom qu'elle avait donné à son ami, Sirius fit mine de vomir dans son dos alors que James la regardait, impassible si ce n'est une petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux.

- Et bien...

J'hésitai, regardant Sirius et James. Comprenant mon hésitation, le premier me sourit et lança.

- T'inquiètes pas pour nous, petite brebis égarée, nous voguons vers d'autres aventures !

Sur ce, il se leva, attrapa ses valises et, voyant que James était toujours assis continua.

- Le premier qui arrive à énerver un des préfets a gagné !

Et il s'enfuit alors que son compagnon se levait précipitamment, attrapait ses bagages en vitesse pour le suivre en courant. Lily se tourna vers moi et j'acquiesçais alors avec un petit sourire. Je me levai, pris mes valises et elle tint absolument à prendre le panier de Moon. Nous nous rendîmes dans le compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Severus et elle nous présenta.

- Sv', voici Megan Grey. Elle a fait ses achats au Chemin de Traverse avec moi.

Le dit "Sev'" me fusilla des yeux.

- Megan, voici Severus Snape, mon meilleur ami dont je t'ai parlé.

A ces mots, les yeux du garçons s'adoucirent et il ne me regarda plus avec la même verve.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même.

Gros blanc. Bon, c'est pas l'amour fou mais on est cordial l'un envers l'autre. Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt bien si on oublie le passage éclair d'un jeune homme courant en criant je ne sais quoi sur "deux petits crétins qui viennent tout juste d'arrêter de porter des couches" et le passage d'une femme poussant un chariot rempli de confiseries sorcières. Je goûtai aux Patacitrouilles et aux Chocogrenouilles : pas mal ! Et je penses que je vais faire une collection des cartes de ces dernières. Plus tard, un jeune homme avec un insigne "P" sur sa robe ("C'est un préfet" nous a appris Severus.) vint nous annoncer que comme nous arrivions à Poudlard, il fallait qu'on mette nos uniformes. Severus sortit donc du compartiment pour nous permettre de nous changer. Lorsque nous eûmes fini, nous étions arrivés à la gare. Le train s'arrêta et tous les étudiants en sortirent, chaperonnés par des étudiants plus âgés portant l'insigne "PC" sur leurs robes.

- Les première année, par ici s'il vous plaît !

Ah. Un géant nous appelle. Il croit que l'on va le suivre ? Ça se trouve qu'il est carnivore et qu'il essaye de nous attirer avec sa lanterne! Je fus surprise de voir que tous les premières année répondaient à l'appel en se dirigeant vers lui. Ils sont fous, ces sorciers ! Leurs parents ne leur ont jamais appris de ne pas suivre les étrangers, même s'ils ont une lanterne et qu'il fait nuit tout autour d'eux, et qu'il commence à faire froid ? Bon, d'accord, c'est peut-être sensé de le suivre...

- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faîtes attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

On se mit alors en marche et suivit le géant le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé. Tout le monde se taisait. Le géant reprit alors la parole.

- Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, après le prochain tournant.

Waouh. C'est vraiment trop beau ! L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. Et de l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une grande montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Tout autour de moi, les mêmes exclamations revenaient. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Lily et Severus : elle, elle semblait tellement émerveillée qu'elle en avait oublié de fermer sa bouche, ses yeux brillants d'étoiles. Lui, semblait déjà un peu plus maître de lui et s'il regardait partout, au moins, il ne ressemblait pas à un débile congénitale, lui !

- Pas plus de quatre par barques !

Lily et Severus se retrouvèrent avec Sirius et James. Elle me lança un regard coupable mais j'haussai les épaules et m'éloignai pour trouver une place. Et il était hors de question que j'aille avec le géant ! Je trouvai quelques mètres plus loin une barque ne contenant que deux garçons et ils acceptèrent que je me mette avec eux.

- Je m'appelle Megan Grey.

- Moi, c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Je me tournai vers l'autre occupant de la barque et j recroisai LES yeux, ceux de la librairie. Il me regarda rapidement avant de murmurer.

- Remus Lupin.

Waouh, ça c'est concis. Timide ?

- Comme Remus et Romulus, les jumeaux de la louve ?

Il blêmit mais n'ajouta rien.

- Tout le monde est casé ? Alors, EN AVANT !

La voix du géant me fit sursauter. Et d'un même mouvement, les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface était aussi lisse que du verre. En tous cas, nous n'échangeâmes plus aucun mot le temps que dura le trajet.

- Baissez la tête.

Tout le monde s'exécuta à l'ordre de notre guide et nous traversâmes alors un rideau de lierre. Quelques instants plus tard, nous sortîmes des barques et suivîmes le géant jusqu'à une immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Il vérifia que tout le monde était là et frappa trois fois la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt sur le Professeur McGonagall. Elle avait refait son chignon depuis la dernière fois ! J'échangeai un regard avec Lily et nous semblâmes penser à la même chose car nous dûmes toutes deux cacher nos sourires amusés.

- Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

- Merci, Hagrid, je m'en occupe.

Ah, s'appelle Hagrid, le géant ? C'est... Bizarre comme prénom...

Enfin. Nous suivîmes alors le Professeur dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Ils aiment faire les choses en grand les sorciers, non ? Elle nous mena à une petite salle où nous fûmes obligé de tous nous serrer pour tenir tous dedans.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que...

Blabla bla... Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentad... Bla bla bla !On s'en fiche, on veut être répartis !

- ... vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison...

Ah, il y en a qui ont faim ! Remarque, moi aussi donc je peux pas me moquer d'eux. Sois gentille, Megan, gentille !

- ... Je vous conseille donc de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Hein ? C'est fini ?

- Je viendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.

Chef, oui chef ! Bon, je suivis son conseil et me recoiffa un peu et ajusta ma cape. Des fantômes apparurent pour nous souhaiter bonne chance et repartirent en traversant le mur et rejoindre la salle où des bruits de discussions se faisaient entendre. Des fantômes, rien que ça ! ... Je veux rentrer à la maison, en fait ! Tout le monde se taisait et se tenait droit quand le Professeur McGonagall revint.

- Allons-y, maintenant.

On t'attendait, hein ! Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien...

- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.

Je commence à stresser. Je regarda Lily, à côté de moi, qui paraissait aussi angoissée. Nous quittâmes la petite salle, traversâmes à nouveau le hall puis franchîmes une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Le plafond était noir et recouvert d'étoiles. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient assis, devant ds assiettes et ds gobelets en or. Ils se refusent rien ! Au bout de la salle se trouvait une table où se tenaient les professeurs. Le Professeur nous aligna face à la table des professeurs où je reconnus le Professeur Dumbledore. Le Professeur les laissa pour amener un tabouret devant eux, tenant aussi un chapeau pointu dans les mains. Elle l'installa sur le tabouret et il se mit à chanter ! Si, je vous jures ! Il chantait, et pas trop mal pour un chapeau si je puis me permettre !

_Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf_  
_Et que Poudlard sortait à pein' de l'oeuf_  
_Les fondateurs de notre noble école_  
_De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole_  
_Rassemblés par la même passion_  
_Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition_  
_De répandre leur savoir à la ronde_  
_Dans l'école la plus belle du monde_  
_"Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons !"_  
_Décidèrent les quatre compagnons_  
_Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait_  
_Où la destinée les séparerait._  
_Toujours amis à la vie à la mort_  
_Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor_  
_Toujours amies jusqu'à leur dernier souffle_  
_Tell's étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle._  
_Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer_  
_Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?_  
_J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire_  
_Vous raconter la très pénible histoire._

_Serpentard disait : "Il faut enseigner_  
_Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées."_  
_Serdaigle disait : "Donnons la culture_  
_A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre."_  
_Gryffondor disait : "Tout apprentissage_  
_Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage."_  
_Poufsouffle disait : "Je veux l'équité_  
_Tous mes élèv's sont à égalité."_

_Lorsqu'apparur'nt ces quelques divergences_  
_Elles n'eur'nt d'abord aucune conséquence_  
_Car chacun ayant sa propre maison_  
_Pouvait enseigner à sa façon_  
_Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure._  
_Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur_  
_Chez les sorciers de son académie_  
_Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie._  
_Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces_  
_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe_  
_Tandis que les plus brav's des tromp'-la-mort_  
_Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor._  
_La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient_  
_Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait._  
_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs_  
_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur._

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie_  
_De longues années libres de soucis._  
_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit_  
_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies._  
_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers_  
_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés_  
_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas_  
_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi._  
_Il fut un temps où l'école parut_  
_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue._  
_Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits_  
_Les amis dressés contre les amis_  
_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard_  
_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ_  
_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats_  
_Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi._  
_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs_  
_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur_  
_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies_  
_Commes elle's l'étaient au début de leur vie._

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là_  
_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :_  
_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons_  
_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission_  
_Mais cette année je vais vous en dir' plus long_  
_Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :_  
_Bien que condamné à vous séparer_  
_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter_  
_Il me faut accomplir ma destinée_  
_Qui est de vous répartir chaque année_  
_Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui_  
_N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie_  
_Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages_  
_Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages_  
_Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril_  
_Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles_  
_Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle_  
_Pour échapper à la chute mortelle_  
_Soyez avertis et prenez conscience_  
_La répartition maintenant commence._

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbot, Archibald !

Un petit garçon blond, au teint rose s'avança en trébuchant. Semble pas rassuré, celui-la ! Enfin, je voudrais pas être à sa place...

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et il s'y rendit avec un petit sourire rassuré.

- Black, Sirius !

Ah, Sirius ! J'me demande où il sera... En tous cas, il a la classe : il avance vers le tabouret sans trembler ni semblait avoir peur. Il s'assoit.

Bon, ça fait un p'tit moment que t'es là-bas, tu veux pas te dépêcher ?!

- GRYFFONDOR !

Il y eut un grand silence dans la salle avant que la table à l'extrême gauche se mette à applaudir poliment. C'est pas un super accueil, ça... Srius, digne, enleva le chapeau et alla s'asseoir à la table. Comme la Grande Salle était silencieuse et que le Professeur essayait de se remettre de sa surprise, il s'écria.

- Je te gardes une place au chaud, James !

Le-dit James éclata de rire et lui répondit par un signe de la main. Le Professeur sembla alors se reprendre et la répartition continua.

- Bones, Amélia !

- SERDAIGLE !

Elle se précipita à la table à côté des gryffondors.

- Crow, Dan !

- SERPENTARD !

Il se dirigea lentement vers la table qui l'applaudissait, entre celle de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

- Derek, Louys !

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Evans, Lily !

Je regardai Lily s'avancer, les jambes tremblotantes et s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Un seconde à peine après avoir touché ses cheveux, le Choixpeau s'exclamait.

- GRYFFONDOR !

J'entendis Severus grognai à côté de moi. Oula, pas besoin de faire l'homme des cavernes pour dire que t'es pas content !

- Fragno, Juliet !

Une fillette d'apparence italienne s'approcha. Eh oh ! On en est déjà au F ?! Mais ça va bientôt être à moi ! Groooos stress ! Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi.

- SERDAIGLE !

Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi.

- Grey, Megan !

Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être à moi. Mon dieu, ça va bientôt être... Pourquoi il me tape lui ?! La politesse, tu connais ? Pffff, ces sorciers... C'est alors que je vis McGo me regarder avec insistance et que je sentis la main de Severus me pousser pour que j'avance. OH MY GOD ! C'est à moi ! Allez, courage Meggy ! (Note à moi-même : il faut que j'arrête de me parler toute seule. Note n°2 : il faut que j'arrête de me faire des mémos dans ma tête.) Je m'avançai alors et, plus je m'approchais du tabouret, plus je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir. Je réussis à m'asseoir.

"Allez, pas de stress, y a Point S ! Courage, Megan ! Et pour Megan : HIP HIP HIP, HOURRA ! Et la foule est en délire !" "Pourrais-tu arrêter de réfléchir, j'essayes de te répartir, s'il te plaît." " J'entends des voix ! J'entends des voix dans ma tête !" " Tu n'en entends qu'une..." "Je suis la réincarnation de Jeanne d'Arc !" "Ah, ça faisait longtemps qu'on me l'avait faite, celle-la ! Et n'insulte pas ma fille spirituelle, je te pris !" "Eh ! En quoi ça serait une insulte qu'elle se soit réincarnée en moi ?! Et, attends un peu... le père spirituel de Jeanne d'Arc ?" "Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils font les gamins de plus en plus insupportables ! D'abord ce Black, maintenant toi ! Et, je vois qu'un Potter va bientôt arriver... J'en peux plus d'avance ! Il faut que je réclame une augmentation au vieux fou !" "Tu parles de Dumbledore, là ?" "Engagez-vous, qu'il disait ! Un petit métier bien payé à ne rien faire, qu'il disait ! Et le temps que je passes à trouver ma chanson, hein ?! Et le temps passé sur la tête d'enfants plus crétins les uns que les autres" "Hey !" "Il en fait quoi de ce temps perdu, là ?! Hein !" "On peut en revenir à ma répartition ? S'il te plaît ?" "ET BIEN ARRÊTES DE PENSER ALORS !" "Techniquement, je ne peux pas arrêter de penser, car quand je penses qu'il faut que j'arrête de penser, il faut que j'y penses." "Merlin, mais faîtes la taire !" "Je ne parles pas." "J'en ai marre. Je vais me suicider !" "Ah ! Tu vas sauter du tabouret pour le faire ?" "Je viens de trouver ta maison : tant d'impertinence ne peut qu'appartenir à..."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Hey ! Je sais que personne ne lit jamais le baratin de l'auteur, mais, comme je reçois peu de reviews, je me demandais si mon histoire plaisait... Vous pouvez dire que vous détestez, hein ! Et que vous aimez aussi... Enfin bref. Merci beaucoup à **Linaewenn** et à **Nayla-HP** pour les votres, elles me font super plaisir ! Bon, voici donc la suite. Ah, un 'tite question, vous pensiez que Megan irait où ? Ah oui ! Je déteste 'Sévérus Rogue', pour moi, c'est 'Severus Snape'. Un point c'est tout. Et par la suite, j'utiliserai les surnoms anglais des Maraudeurs. C'est tout. :)

ENJOY !

* * *

_"J'en ai marre. Je vais me suicider !" "Ah ! Tu vas sauter du tabouret pour le faire ?" "Je viens de trouver ta maison : tant d'impertinence ne peut qu'appartenir à..."_

_-_ GRYFFONDOR !

Ah bon ? Alors comme ça, j'ai l'âme d'un lion si je vois bien sur les uniformes des Gryffondors ? Bah, ça m'va ! Je me levai donc du tabouret, rendit le chapeau à McGo et me dirigeai vers la table des rouges et or qui m'applaudissait. Je m'assis entre Sirius et Lily, qui avait complètement ignoré ce dernier quand il lui avait fait une place sur le banc. La répartition continua, et bientôt, Kane Julie, Lupin Remus, McDonald Mary, Pettigrow Peter, Potter James et Sky Shannon vinrent compléter les rangs de Gryffondor, alors que Snape Severus rejoignait ceux de Serpentard. Je vis la moue déçue de Lily à ce fait, mais, franchement, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Sans être méchante, on peut quand même dire que Lily et lui sont le jour et la nuit ; donc, Gryffondor et Serpentard... Logique. Ah, Bubus se lève. Et le silence fut. Nan mais je veux savoir faire ça moi aussi !

- Chers nouveaux élèves, chers anciens élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard !

J'entendis Sirius grogner à côté de moi, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, son ventre lui répondre.

- Je sais que vous n'aspirez qu'à vous régaler du merveilleux festin qui va suivre cependant, je souhaiterai vous faire part de quelques règles importantes à Poudlard. Premièrement, la magie et les combats sont interdits dans les couloirs.

Ça veut dire que dans le parc, c'est autorisé ?

- Deuxièmement, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite.

Sans blague, t'es sérieux, Papi ?! Et puis, quelle originalité pour le nom...

- Troisièmement, et pas des moindres, pour le plus grand bonheur de votre professeur de Botanique, Mme Flowers, un saule cogneur a été planté dans le parc. Je vous prierai de ne pas vous en approcher de trop près...

Pourquoi ? C'est un saule cogneur, donc je suppose qu'il cogne ? On va pas s'en approcher, on est pas tous suicidaires comme ton chapeau...

- Et pour finir, le concierge, Mr Picott m'a chargé de vous rappelé que certains articles de la boutique Zonko étaient interdits. Pour plus d'informations, vous trouverez la liste de tous ceux-ci accrochée à son bureau. Bien, maintenant, laissez moi vous dire ces quelques mots...

On t'écoute depuis tout à l'heure ! Alzheimer te guette !

- ... chaussettes en laine, lune et cache-oreilles !

Il est sérieux ? Euh, on devrait peut-être appeler un hôpital, non ? Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que les sorciers ont un hôpital fait pour eux ? Parce que je les vois mal se ramener dans un hôpital moldu parce qu'ils ont une jambe verte à cause d'un accident de métamorphose (J'ai lu dans mon "Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants" que ça arrivait souvent...). Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mes camarades et ils semblaient tout autant interloqués que moi.

- Et je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit !

Bah enfin ! Oh mon dieu. La nourriture vient d'apparaître toute seule dans les plats. La nourriture vient d'apparaître toute seule dans les plats ! Et les gens ont l'air de trouver ça normal... Ah, tiens, Lily aussi semble surprise : comme ça, je me sens moins seule ! Je regardai autour de moi avant de savoir si je pouvais manger : James mangeait plusieurs petites cuisses de poulets (Cuisses de poulet sans danger, Chef !), Peter dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main (Aucun danger dans la nourriture, Chef ! J'espère juste qu'il en restera quand tu te décideras à manger, c'est tout...), à mes côtés, Sirius mangeait avec classe de la purée... rose. Hum, je vais lui la laisser, hein... Je regardai ensuite Lily qui avait commencé à manger tout en discutant avec des filles de notre année puis, mon regard passa à Remus. Oula, il semble perdu le pauvre petit chou : il regarde les plats et les cuillères gris (surement de l'argent) pour se servir comme s'ils allaient l'attaquer. Megan, gentille ! Je pris alors la parole.

- Ça va, Remus ?

Il sursauta violemment et renversa partout le jus de... quelque chose qu'il était en train de boire. Ah, Mr peut boire avec des couverts en or, mais pas manger avec ceux en argent ! Crétin ! Il aurait dû s'étouffer, tiens ! Comme il ne me répondait pas (et malpoli avec ça !), je me tournai du côté de Lily pour me servir et oublier qu'il était le possesseur des magnifiques yeux auxquels j'avais pensé tous les soirs depuis que je les avais vu.

- Ca va, Megan ? Tu sembles en colère...

- Je vais très bien, Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je gères d'la fougère !

- T'as vraiment de drôle d'expressions, ma Frenchie !

- Eh oh ! Je t'appelles pas Poil de Carotte que je saches !

- Poil de Carotte ? Ah, c'est super bien trouvé Megan !

Sirius, au vu du regard de Lily tu viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Merci beaucoup...

- M'appelles pas comme ça, Black !

Sirius rougit de colère et ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Oula, mais c'est l'amour fou dîtes-moi !

- Ta gueule, rouquine ! Je ne suis pas un Black !

- Ah ouais ? Et ben on dirait pourtant avec tes petites manières de bourges ! J'ai lu plein de livres sur les anciennes familles, et la tienne porte vraiment bien son nom !

Euh, Lily, entends mes pensées par pitié et arrêtes toi maintenant !

- Espèce de sale petite...

- Stoooooop !

Ils se tournèrent vers James, qui venait de crier, leurs yeux lançants toujours des éclairs. Je l'avais dit, dans le train, que Lily était effrayante en colère ! Mais Lily et Sirius ensemble, c'est pire...

- Tu veux sortir avec moi, Evans ?

Gros blanc. Ok, c'est un changement de sujet comme un autre, mais il est un peu précoce sur ce coup, et en plus Lily semble sur le point d'exploser. Je décidai alors d'intervenir.

- Et moi, alors ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu n'aimais que moi ?! Goujat !

Je pinçai le poignet de Lily quand elle essaya de parler.

- Mange donc, infâme bonhomme, que mes douces oreilles n'entendent plus tes paroles saignant mon pauvre cœur !_  
_

James sembla comprendre que je plaisantai et réussit à entraîner Sirius dans une discussion où il était question de Chocogrenouilles et de chevaux. Je mourrai d'envie de prendre part à la conversation mais je ne penses pas que Lily aurait apprécié. Le repas finit plus calmement et je remarquai avec colère que Lupin n'avait touché à aucun plat. Qu'il crève donc de faim ! Les desserts engloutis, le directeur se leva.

- Bien, avant d'aller dormir, nous allons chanter l'hymne de Poudlard, chacun sur l'air de son choix.

Il leva alors sa baguette et de l'extrémité de celle-ci s'échappa un long ruban d'or qui s'élèva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant pour former les paroles de la chanson.

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard, _  
_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir, _  
_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_  
_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve, _  
_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_  
_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_  
_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne, _  
_Qui mijote dans nos crânes, _  
_Oblige-nous à tout étudier, _  
_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié, _  
_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_  
_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Je décidai avec James et Sirius, puis Peter nous rejoignit, de la chanter sur l'air de 'Bali Balo'. Et ben c'est pas facile ! Surtout que j'avais envie de rire devant les pitreries des deux débiles. Et surtout, le regard outré de Lily. Rooh, faut savoir rire, dans la vie ! On ne vit qu'une fois, d'abord ! Nous montâmes ensuite nous coucher, guidés par un préfet. Nous montâmes plusieurs escaliers pour nous trouver au Septième étage. Nous traversâmes quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant le tableau d'un grosse dame habillée d'une robe rose bonbon.

- Nous voici devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Derrière, se trouve la Tour de Gryffondor. Pour pouvoir y accéder, il faut un mot de passe à ne pas donner aux autres maisons qui ne doivent pas savoir où elle se trouve. Vous serez prévenus quand il changera, mais pour le moment c'est "amistad", qui signifie amitié en espagnol.

Au mot de passe, le portrait pivota et nous pûmes rentrés dans une salle ronde, accueillante avec ses couleurs rouge et or et contenant quelques tables et chaises et des fauteils confortables autour d'une cheminé où un bon feu se tenait.

- Vous voici dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. A droite, l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et à gauche, pour les garçons et vos affaires y ont été montées. Messieurs, n'essayaient pas de monter aux dortoirs de ces dames ou vous aurez une drôle de surprise. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir car les cours commenceront demain à huit heure.

Nous décidâmes donc avec Lily et Mary, une petite blonde, de monter nous coucher. Je voulus quand même aller voir James et Sirius avant.

- Hey, les mecs, ça va ?

Sirius me sourit.

- Ta copine est une vraie tigresse !

Je grimaçai alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Je regardai alors James. Il regardait le feu, semblant ailleurs. Sirius me fit un clin d'œil.

- Alors, Jamesie, tu t'es toujours pas remis de ton râteau ?

- La ferme Siri.

- Ouuuuuuh ! Il est trop mignon p'tit Pote Potter !

- Megan, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?!

- Mais non, t'inquiètes, j'te charriais !

Il parut soulagé et me sourit. J'ajoutai alors avec un léger sourire.

- T'as pas géré Sirius : à cause de toi, Lily va détester son bien-aimé ! Tu lui as brisé tout espoir...

J'éclatai de rire en même temps que Sirius en voyant la mine offusquée du-dit bien-aimé.

- Vous êtes pas drôle ! Mais, elle est tellement belle, en colère...

- Alerte ! Niaiseries à l'horizon ! Désolée, Sirius mais je te laisse : j'aime pas les niais !

Après un dernier sourire, je montai les escaliers menant à mon futur dortoir et découvrit un couloir. J'ouvris la première porte à droite qui indiquait "Première Année" et entrai. La pièce était ronde et comportait cinq lit à baldaquin aux teintures rouge. Je me dirigeai vers celui qui restait de libre, à côté de la fenêtre, où se trouvait ma valise et le panier de Moon. Je sortis mon petit félin et le caressai en regardant les autres occupantes du dortoir. Julie et Shannon sympathisaient et défaisaient leurs valises, Mary faisait de même mais en silence et Lily disposait un gros livre sur sa table de nuit tout en me jetant de furtifs coups d'œil. Je décidai de l'ignorer pour voir comment elle allait réagir. Je défis donc ma valise et mis sur ma table de nuit mon réveil, une petite pile de livre et un cadre photo où toute la famille se trouvait rassemblée : les deux côtés de famille. Les parents de Papa, son frère, sa femme et leurs deux enfants Nathan et Sarah, nous quatre dont Mallory qui tirait la langue alors que j'avais un grand sourire ainsi que Marie qui, pourtant, me pinçait, Papa qui tenait Maman par les épaules, à côté d'elle se trouvait ma grand-mère maternelle qui s'appuyait sur son fils aîné qui souriait gentiment, le cadet souriait à sa femme alors que leurs deux filles se disputaient affectueusement. Je souris tristement : ils allaient me manquer un petit peu quand même... Je sentis Lily s'approcher.

- Alors, ils t'ont dit quoi les deux débiles ?

- Lily, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en veux pas du tout ! Mais, vous avez parlé de quoi ? Car tu es restée longtemps en bas...

- Oh, on disait simplement qu'on était heureux d'être à Gryffondor... Et puis, ne les insultes pas trop : je les aimes bien, moi.

J'entendis Julie ricaner alors que Shannon s'approchait.

- Alors, comme ça Megan t'aimes Sirius et James ? T'as raison, ils sont vraiment trop beaux ! Et toi, Lily, t'as de la chance : James t'as demandé de sortir avec lui !

Elles se mirent toutes deux à glousser. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il va falloir que je partages pendant sept ans mon dortoir avec _ça_. J'aimes bien les dindes, mais seulement dans mon assiette, lorsqu'elles ne peuvent plus glousser. Lily leur jeta un regard noir.

- De la chance ?! Vous appelez ça avoir de la chance quand un crétin arrogant vous tourne en ridicule en vous demandant de sortir avec lui ?! Et bien alors, vous êtes tout aussi stupides que ce Potter !

Bah bravo ! Elles viennent de réduire à néant les chances que James et Lily finissent ensemble ! Ah bah bien, vraiment ! Bande de cruches... Décidant que Lily s'était assez énervée pour la journée, je la pris par le bras et l'entraînai dans la salle de bain tout en attrapant mon pyjama et le sien qu'elle avait posé sur son lit.

- Allez, viens, ne les écoutes pas.

Je refermai la porte sur nous, mis mon vanity sur un des cinq robinets et sortis ma brosse à dents. J'allai commencer à me les laver quand je remarquai que Lily n'avait pas bougé depuis que je l'avais lâchée.

- Hey, Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle releva un regard rempli de larmes vers moi.

- Sev' m'avait prévenu. Les- Les Potter sont une très vieille famille et je ne suis qu'une née-moldue, alors, c'est- c'est normal qu'il- qu'il se moque de moi mais, tu-tu crois qu'ils vont tous faire pareil ?

Oh. Et voilà que maintenant, elle se mettait à pleurer. J'allai tuer James.

- Lily, je ne penses pas que James ait voulu être méchant mais, il voulait plutôt arrêter ta dispute avec Sirius...

- J'ai vraiment été méchante, avec Black, hein ?

- Et bien, j'avais compris qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille et tu lui dis qu'il y ressemble, donc, c'est normal qu'il soit monté sur ses grands chevaux.

- J'irai m'excuser demain.

Je lui souris et lui tendit un mouchoir en papier trouvé dans mon vanity.

- Allez, laves toi, qu'on laisse la salle aux deux cruches après !

Elle sourit et nous nous préparâmes à aller nous coucher.

Le lendemain, nous nous habillâmes et descendîmes nous asseoir dans la salle commune pour attendre Mary qui n'était pas prête. Nous vîmes descendre James et Sirius et Lily se leva alors.

- Black ?

Il se tourna vers elle, impassible. Elle déglutit légèrement.

- Je suis désolée, pour hier, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.

Il acquiesça mais ne dit rien.

- Oh, et Potter ?

James se tourna tout sourire vers elle.

- Oui, Evans ?

- Hier, j'étais bien trop en colère et choquée, et je n'ai donc pas pu te répondre.

Je regardai Lily avec inquiétude : elle m'avait bien fait comprendre hier, alors que l'on était couchée, qu'elle n'aimait pas Potter.

- Alors, j'y réponds maintenant.

Elle se tut, s'approcha de lui légèrement, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ... lui colla une baffe magistrale ! Waouh, elle a de la force, ça a dû faire mal.

- Et bien, c'est NON ! Triple crétin arrogant !

Sur ce, elle m'attrapa le bras, faillit me l'arracher et nous fit passer par le trou du portrait alors que derrière nous, Sirius riait à en pleurer.

- Euh, Lily, tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ? Et on ne devait pas attendre Mary ?

Elle s'arrêta.

- Si. On va l'attendre là, tu as raison.

C'est ça, ignores ma première question... Tsss ! Je t'en reparlerai quand tu t'y attendras le moins... Mouahahah ! Hum. Nous attendîmes alors quelques instants que Mary arrive.

- Salut, les filles ! Dîtes, vous savez pourquoi James avait une joue toute rouge et pourquoi Sirius et la plupart de la salle commune riaient ?

Nous échangeâmes un sourire amusé. J'expliquai.

- Et bien, Lily a foutu un ma-gni-fi-que râteau à James, le pauvre.

Et nous éclatâmes de rire. Après plusieurs minutes (Bon, ok, une demie-heure...), nous nous retrouvâmes enfin devant la Grande Salle. La plupart des étudiants étaient en train de prendre leurs petits déjeuners et nous nous installâmes alors à la table de Gryffondors. Nous commencions de manger lorsqu'un préfet nous tendit trois parchemins. Voyant nos regards perdus, il expliqua.

- Ce sont vos emplois du temps.

Nous prîmes chacun le notre.

**LUNDI**

8h-10h : Histoire de la Magie (Pr Binns)

10h10-12h : Métamorphose (Pr McGonagall)

15h-17h : Potions (Pr Slughorn)

**MARDI**

8h-10h : Sortilèges (Pr Flitwick)

10h10-12h : Botanique (Pr Flowers)

13h-15h : Défense contre les forces du Mal (Pr Malvado)

15h-17h : Potions (Pr Slughorn)

**MERCREDI**

8h-10h : Métamorphose (Pr McGonagall)

10h10-12h : Sortilèges (Pr Flitwick)

15h-17h : Histoire de la Magie (Pr Binns)

**JEUDI**

9h-11h : Défense contre les forces du Mal (Pr Marvolo)

14h-16h : Vol (Pr Bibine)

**VENDREDI **

8h-10h : Sortilèges (Pr Flitwick)

10h-12h : Botanique (Pr Flowers)

Lily prit la parole.

- Voyez le côté positif : on est en week-end le vendredi à partir de midi.

- Ouais, mais ça n'enlève pas les doubles cours d'histoire de la Magie.

- Oh, tu n'aimes l'histoire, moi, j'adore !

- Ah ouais, t'aime les vieux trucs, Meggy ?

Je me tournai vers Sirius, qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.

- Et ouais, alors, désolée, mais tu n'as aucune chance !

- Je vais vieillir, on verra si tu diras toujours ça !

- Ça marche, jeunot !

Et il alla s'asseoir à la place que Peter et James, qui arborait une belle marque de main rouge sur la joue gauche, lui avaient gardé. Je me retournai vers les filles et rencontrai le regard froid de Lily.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le supporter.

- Lily, il est sympas ! Et puis, il me fait rire.

Elle renifla puis se raidit. Julie et Shannon venaient de se mettre à côté de nous. Mary les fusilla des yeux. Lorsque nous étions retournées dans le dortoir, hier soir, Lily et Mary s'étaient disputées avec les deux autres camarades, et j'avais dû faire la pacifiste. Depuis, Lily et Mary ne voulaient même plus leur adresser la parole. Je sens que l'ambiance dans le dortoir va être géniale pour les sept années à venir.

- Saluuut les fiiiiiilles ! Ça va ?

Mon Dieu, les dindes, le retour. Super accroche pour un film... Et, mais attends un peu ! Elles sont maquillées comme des voitures volées !

- Tout allait très bien avant que vous n'arriviez, pots de peinture !

Et moi qui croyait que Mary était gentille et timide...

- Mais pour qui tu te prends, pimbêche ?!

Ah non ! Pas pendant qu'on mange : les repas, c'est sacré ! J'intervins alors pour éviter la troisième guerre mondiale.

- Ah, Julie, Shannon ! Comme vous avez mis du temps à vous faire belles, il faut que vous alliez demander vos emplois du temps au préfet, là-bas.

Et un sourire hypocrite, un ! Mais bon, au moins, maintenant, elles sont parties. Lily se leva alors.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je repars avant qu'elles ne reviennent !

Mary et moi la suivîmes alors. Je pris la parole.

- J'aurai bien aimé aller voir la bibliothèque...

- Déjà ?!

- Oh, oui ! C'est une excellente idée, Megan ! Tu viens, Mary ?

- Mais on sait même pas où elle est ! Et puis, vous avez vu le mal qu'on a eu à trouver rien que la Grande Salle ?!

- Mais on va trouver juste avant d'aller en cours. Allez, s'il te plaît !

- Non.

- Allez !

- Non.

- Allez !

Sentant poindre une conversation d'un niveau inégalé jusqu'alors, je préférai m'éloigner et me diriger vers la table des Serdaigles : si quelqu'un doit savoir où est la bibli, c'est bien eux ! J'allai donc vers une jeune fille, brune aux cheveux bouclés.

- Bonjour, excuses moi de te déranger, mais, pourrais-tu me dire où est la bibliothèque ?

Et là, gros choc : cette fille a les mêmes yeux que Sirius !

- Bien sur ! J'y allai justement car j'avais emprunté des livres pendant les grandes vacances et il faut que j'aille les rendre. Suis-moi, si tu veux.

Je lui souris et lui demandai de m'attendre, le temps que j'aille chercher Lily et Mary.

- Allez !

- Non.

- Alleeeeez !

- Nooooon.

- Les filles, stop. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien nous montrer le chemin.

- Ah bon, qui ?

- Euh, je sais pas encore son nom, mais c'est la Serdaigle, là-bas.

- La brune ?

- Ouaip ! Et elle nous attend...

- On arrive.

Arrivées devant elle, la Serdaigle nous sourit.

- Je m'appelle Andromeda, je suis en sixième année. Et vous ?

- Megan, première année à Gryffondor.

- Lily, première année à Gryffondor.

- Mary, première année à Gryffondor.

- Ah ! Vous devez connaître mon cousin alors : Sirius Black ?

- Ouaip ! Il est cool !

- Non, c'est un débile qui traîne avec Potter.

- Eh oh ! Poil de Carotte, tu m'aimes tellement que tu parles encore de moi ?

Tout sourire, Sirius s'approcha de nous alors que nous nous éloignions dans les escaliers.

- Alors, Andro, comment ça va ?

- Bah plutôt bien, mais toi, ça va ? Mon Oncle et ma Tante sont au courant de ta répartition ?

- Non, pas encore. T'inquiète, j'allai de ce pas leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

- Ah, tu veux nous accompagner à la bibliothèque ?

Entendant Lily grogner, Sirius eut un léger sourire.

- Non, je préfères aller l'écrire dans mon dortoir. A plus tard, Couz' ! Et à toi aussi Megan !

- A tout à l'heure Sirius !

Nous arrivâmes enfin au Sanctuaire, comme l'appelait Andromeda, qui se trouvait au quatrième étage.

- Et voilà les filles, vous y êtes ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez-moi, je serai à la table, là-bas.

Après un petit signe de la main, elle s'éloigna vers un comptoir où se trouvait une jeune femme à l'air pincé.

- Je vais chercher "L'Histoire de Poudlard" : j'ai entendu des personnes en parler et je veux absolument le lire !

- Ok, Megan, moi, je vais regarder si il y a un rayon moldu.

- Un rayon moldu, tu dis Lily ? Je peux venir ?

- Ben oui, Mary. On se retrouve ici dans dix minutes pour ne pas être en retard à notre premier cours ?

- Ça marche ! A tout' les filles !

Je me dirigeai vers l'écriteau "Histoire" et je passai devant l'étagère des "Créatures magiques". Me souvenant de ce dont avait parlé le vendeur de Moon, je bifurquai et regardai toutes les rangés de livres. Je me mis à chercher ceux en rapport avec les loup-garous. J'en trouvai finalement toute une rangée. Je choisis "Loup-garou, une créature des Ténèbres" mais le fis tomber. Alors que je me penchai pour le ramasser, je remarquai un petit livre, à la couverture verte claire. Je le pris et lis le titre "Essai avec un Loup-garou", par Albus Dumbledore. Ah ouais ? Bah, ça peut être une bonne idée d'avoir les deux versions sur les loup-garous. Je repartis donc avec mes deux livres, trouvai "L'Histoire de Poudlard" et repartis pour les faire enregistrer et ainsi pouvoir les emprunter. Je retrouva quelques instants plus tard Lily et Mary. Nous décidâmes de nous dépêcher d'aller chercher nos sacs dans nos dortoirs pour ne pas être en retard en cours. Nous étions mercredi et nous commencions alors par deux heures de métamorphose, avec McGo. Je penses qu'il vaut mieux pas qu'on soit en retard ! En chemin, nous retrouvâmes les autres Gryffondors de notre année et nous les suivîmes alors. Cependant, nous entendîmes la cloche sonner et on était toujours pas arrivé... Est-ce qu'on savait seulement par où fallait-il aller ?

- Eh, James !

- Oui, Megan ?

- Vous savez où on va, là ? Non, parce qu'on emprunte plein de couloirs et tout, mais, où se trouve la salle de métamorphose ?

Et là, j'eus très peur : ce crétin se gratta la tête, regarda le couloir où on se trouvait et parla enfin.

- Est-ce quelqu'un a une idée d'où on se trouve ?

Je. Vais. Le. Tuer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello la compagnie ! :D Vous avez de la chance : c'est le seul chapitre que je posterai avant plusieurs semaines ( le BAC approche... ) Bon, merci pour ta review Linaewen, elle m'a fait très plaisir :)

Breffons.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, ENJOY !

* * *

_Et là, j'eus très peur : ce crétin se gratta la tête, regarda le couloir où on se trouvait et parla enfin._

_- Est-ce quelqu'un a une idée d'où on se trouve ?_

_Je. Vais. Le. Tuer._

- Raaaaah !

Ah, le pote chevelu se fait agresser par une furie rousse : je crois que Lily n'est pas très heureuse que nous soyons perdus... Bah, si elle fait le mauvais boulot et qu'elle tue Porc-Epic à ma place, je lui en voudrai pas trop.

- Mais tu vas le lâcher, sale tigresse !

Ah, Sirius s'en mêle. Je devrais jouer à la pacifique, là, non ?

- Aaaargh !

- Je vais te tuuuuuer Potterrrrr !

- Mais lâches-le !

Mouais, un meurtre dès le premier jour, ça le fait pas trop... Et je pense que McGo nous en voudra car c'est notre directrice de Maison. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Courage, Megan !

- Hum, les mecs, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'entretuer maintenant...

Regard noir de ma douce Lily.

- ... On s'fera ça plus tard, hein ! Genre, dans la salle commune mais avec pas beaucoup de témoins. Z'êtes pas d'accord ?

Tandis que Sirius se reculait, Lily lâcha James qui se massa la gorge tout en la regardant avec des yeux émerveillés. Je le sens mal, ce truc.

- T'es sure que tu veux pas sortir avec moi, ma belle Evans ?

Je l'avais dit...

CLAC !

Et voila, il a encore la joue rouge...

- Non, Potter ! Et je ne suis pas "ta belle Evans" !

Mon Dieu, mais c'est quoi ses yeux ronds ? Et il bave, ce crétin ! Je comprends pas trop : il lui demande de sortir avec lui, elle lui dit non et le gifle et il a l'air encore plus amoureux après ? Ah ! Je sais ! James, en fait, il est...

- Sado-maso !

Ah. Je viens de crier ça alors qu'il y avait un gros blanc. Ils me regardent tous bizarrement. Bah, ça leur passera !

- Je penses que ça serait bien qu'on cherche la sortie de ce labyrinthe qu'est Poudlard.

Tiens, Lupin ! Ça faisait longtemps... Tu peux retourner mourir, on a pas besoin de toi ! Grumf, m'énerve celui-la...

- Bien joué, Sherlock ! Tu l'as trouvé tout seul, cette idée merveilleuse ?

Calme Megan, calme. Même Lily semble étonnée que j'attaque verbalement Lupin... Roh, dîtes-moi pas qu'ils l'aiment bien ?!

- Ça va pas, Megan ?

- Bien sur que si que ça va, Sirius.

Il me sourit. Non mais quel... !

- Espèce de crétin ! On est paumé dans Poudlard ! On est en retard pour le cours de McGo ! Ah, ça va faire bien, ça, dans le dossier : "S'est perdue dans Poudlard pour son premier cours car elle a fait le mouton et qu'elle a suivit ses camarades qui sont tout aussi stupides qu'elle."

- T'excites pas comme ça ! On vous a jamais demandé de nous suivre !

- Stop !

Ah, Mary, je t'avais presque oublié.

- On va faire ce que Remus a dit et essayer de retrouver notre chemin. Pour le début, on va faire demi-tour. Bon, on vient d'où ?

Lily se tourna vers le couloir derrière nous.

- De par là !

- Non, de par là !

Et Sirius, bien sur, montre le couloir en face de nous. Ça commence bien...

- De par là !

- Non, de par là !

- Je te dis qu'on vient de par là espèce de trisomique !

- Et bien moi je te dis qu'on vient d'en face, triple buse !

- Et si on se séparait ? Ceux qui suivent Sirius et ceux qui suivent lily.

- Ah non ! On se sépare pas !

Rah, ça commence à m'énerver tout ça...

- Bon, alors que proposes-tu, Ô grand Sirius ?

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Meggy.

Sourire ravageur. Je vais lui faire bouffer ses dents ! Non, Megan, on vient de dire qu'il fallait rester calme. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire.

- Je suis d'accord avec Megan : séparons-nous et celui qui retrouve des gens demande du secours pour les autres.

Ah ! Bien, Lily ! Enfin quelqu'un de lucide ! Mary et Lupin ne semblent pas trop pour... Ils ont qu'à se mettre ensemble !

- Je me mets avec toi, Lily !

- Ça marche Megan. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oh non ! Moi je vais avec Siiiiiriiiiuuus d'amoûûûûûûr !

- Moi aussiii ! Le touche pas, c'est le mien !

- T'as qu'à prendre Pettigrow !

Ricanements de nos deux charmantes camarades de dortoir. Elles sont méchantes : Peter n'est peut-être pas aussi beau que James ou Sirius mais il est mignon avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus clairs. Pas autant que Remus et de ses... STOP ! Ne pas penser aux yeux ambrés de Lupin ! ... ... Trop tard. Arf ! Je suis une cause perdue !

- Moi, je viens avec les filles.

- Bienvenue au club, Mary !

James se mit à côté de Sirius même s'il semblait avoir envie de venir avec Lily. Lupin les rejoignit, faisant glousser les deux dindes et il ne resta plus que Peter qui ne sachait visiblement pas où aller. Je lui souris gentiment et il s'approcha alors de nous tandis que Julie et Shannon éclataient de rire en le regardant. Lily leur jeta un regard mauvais alors que j'attrapai la main de Peter qui semblait sur le point de faire demi-tour si ça lui évitait les moqueries. Nous leur tournâmes le dos et commençâmes à avancer dans le couloir. Je lâchai la main de Peter.

- Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de faire des présentations officielles. Je m'appelle Megan Grey.

Il me fit un sourire timide. Trop mignon !

- Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow.

- Moi c'est Mary McDonald.

Petit coucou de la main de la part de celle-ci.

- Et moi, Lily Evans, enchantée.

Il leur sourit aussi et nous continuâmes à avancer en silence. Nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt à un embranchement. Deux couloirs se présentaient à nous. Mais lequel prendre ? Nous nous regardâmes et alors que je me dirigeai avec Peter vers celui de gauche, Lily et Mary voulurent prendre celui de droite. J'eus un sourire amusé.

- Bon, nos chemins se séparent ici, je supposes ?

- Ah ah ! Quel jeu de mots ! Mais oui, Peter et moi, on va par là et vous prenez l'autre. Comme pour tout à l'heure : si on retrouve des gens en premier, on vous envoie une escouade pour venir vous sauver !

- Ça marche ! Faîtes attention à vous !

- Don't stress : ça va le faire ! Hein, Pet ?

- Ouais, pas de stress !

Y a Point S ! Hum... Nous nous séparâmes donc.

- Ça te dérange pas de rester avec moi, Megan ?

- Quoi ? Bien sur que non, Peter ! T'inquiète, si j'aime pas quelqu'un, j'lui fais comprendre !

- AH. Donc, t'aimes pas Remus ?

Ah oui, en effet, j'y avais pas pensé. Barf !

- C'est pas que je l'aime pas mais il m'énerve, je sais pas pourquoi...

- HUm... C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à un petit garçon trop sage...

- Ouais ! C'est exactement ça ! On dirait qu'il se veut parfait : il grogne pas, il sourit... Ah ! Et Môsieur ne mange pas avec des couverts en argents : seulement en or !

- Ah ouais, j'ai remarqué ça hier, pour le dîner.

- Bah ! Ne parlons pas des sujets fâcheux ! Alors, Peter, parles-moi de toi : comment est ta famille ? Des frères et sœurs ?

Il se rembrunit un peu.

- Je n'ai plus que ma mère : mes parents ont divorcés quand j'était plus jeune.

- Oh, excuses moi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir posé la question...

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je le vis bien ! Mais, et toi ?

Je compris qu'il ne voulait pas beaucoup parler de sa famille alors je répondis.

- J'ai deux sœurs : Marie et Mallory et mes parents s'appellent Jean et Annie. On habite en France et comme je parle pas très bien anglais, je bois une potion tous les matins pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous, petits english !

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis, tu as un petit accent. Mais il ne se remarque presque pas ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Beauxbatons ?

- Ah ! C'est parce que l'école est en rénovation donc elle ne peut pas prendre beaucoup de nouveaux élèves. Je vais donc faire ma scolarité à Poudlard !

- Ah, oki d'acc' !

Ah, je l'aime bien ce petit Peter : il a de bonnes expressions ! Nous continuâmes de marcher encore un petit moment et Peter le remarqua alors.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a plus de lumière ?

- Si ! Tu as raison. On doit se rapprocher de la surface de la Terre ! Vite, Soldat Pet' ! Courons pour voir si notre instinct ne nous trompe pas et si nous ne sommes plus loin de l'air pur et du ciel bleu !

Il éclata de rire et nous nous mîmes à courir. Bientôt, le sol se transforma en légère pente et nous dûmes ralentir pour ne pas trop nous fatiguer. En recommençant à marcher normalement, Peter me parla de la vie des sorciers, puisqu'il était un sang-pur. Il m'expliqua le fonctionnement ce monde si magique mais qui semblait avoir quelques failles côté ministère... Soudain, nous débouchâmes sur un couloir bien éclairé, avec des portraits accrochés aux murs.

- Oui ! Nous avons réussi ! Nous avons retrouvé le monde merveilleux de Poudlard, Camarade !

- Excellente réussite de notre mission, Commandante Megan !

Nous nous sourîmes et nous nous mîmes à la recherche du personnel de Poudlard qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver nos camarades perdus aux combats contre les couloirs sombres du château. A force de marcher, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir où se trouvaient plusieurs portes closes. En posant une oreiile dessus, j'entendis une voix d'homme parler.

- ... Et nous pouvons alors ajouter que lors de cette bataille, les gobelins perdirent un grand nombre des leurs.

Je me tournai vers Peter et chuchotai.

- Il y a un cours ici. On les interrompt ?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et je le regardai alors. Il me regrada en retour et je lui montra la porte.

- Tu frappes ?

- Euh...

- Bon je frappes et tu parles.

- Non ! Je frappes et TOI, tu parles !

- Ok, ça marche... Mais tu me redevras ça !

Hop, un p'tit clin d'œil et il accepte de frapper.

Toc toc toc.

- OUi ?

J'ouvris la porte et nous découvrîmes une classe d'adolescents plus âgés que nous, la plupart en train de dormir, et un fantôme nous regarder. Ok. C'est un fantôme qui faisait le cours. Pourquoi suis-je seulement étonnée ? Je me raclai la gorge.

- Hum, je suis désolée de vous déranger, Monsieur...

Au vu des regards que me lancent les élèves qui se réveillent petit à petit, une distraction leur plait beaucoup.

- ... Mais nous nous sommes perdus pour aller au cours de métamorphose et nous nous sommes alors séparés. Le reste du groupe doit se trouver aux fins fonds de Poudlard.

- Je vois.

... ... C'est tout ? On vient lui dire qu'on a perdu la moitié d'une classe dans Poudlard et il nous répond "Je vois." ? Non, mais il est sérieux ?!

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller plutôt voir le Professeur Dumbledore. Il doit être dans son bureau.

- Et où se trouve son bureau ?

- Vous ne le savez pas ?

Crétin : on n'a pas trouvé la salle de McGo, c'est pas pour trouver le bureau de Dumby ! Tiens, le voilà justement qui apparaît ! Pouvait pas faire ça quand on était perdu, lui ?

- Mademoiselle Grey, Monsieur Pettigrow, que faîtes-vous ici ?

On admire la tapisserie.

- Nous cherchions la salle du Professeur McGonagall et nous nous sommes égarés. Ah ! Et nous avons perdu notre petit groupe en route !

Il nous fit alors sortir de la salle du professeur-fantôme tout en s'excusant auprès de lui et nous emmena à travers plusieurs couloirs tout en nous posant des questions sur ce qui s'était passé. C'est Peter qui se chargea de tout lui raconter.

- Et bien, mes enfants, vous faîtes fort pour votre premier jour à Poudlard !

C'est ça, rigole Papi ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Na !

- Je vais vous amener au Professeur McGonagall et aller chercher vos petits camarades.

Il nous laissa devant une porte.

- C'est ici. Dîtes lui de ne pas s'inquiéter, je m'occupe des autres petites brebis égarées !

Bien sur... Une fois qu'il se fut éloigné en agitant sa baguette, je me tournai vers Peter.

- Cette fois, c'est moi qui frappe et toi qui parles.

Il soupira.

- Ça marche.

Je frappai et quelques instants plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le Professeur McGonagall qui nous regarda comme si on revenait de Mars.

- Mais où étiez-vous passés ?

- Nous nous sommes é-égarés Madame...

- Vous vous êtes perdus ? Alors, expliquez-moi comment cela se fait que les Serpentards aient trouvé ma salle et pas vous ?

- Je ne sais pas madame. Mais le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit de vous faire dire qu'il allait chercher...

Les autres petites brebis égarées. Dis-le ! Qu'on voit sa tête...

- ...les autres.

Ah, j'y ai cru...

Enfin. Nous eûmes à attendre un quart d'heure, durant lequel McGo refusa de continuer (ou de commencer pour nous) son cours, avant que Dumby ne revienne avec le reste des Gryffondors de notre année. Nous nous fîmes légèrement réprimandés par notre directrice de maison sous les sourires goguenards des Serpentards. La cloche sonna et McGo nous laissa alors sortir après nous avoir donné une copie du programme de l'année qu'elle avait expliqué lorsque nous n'étions pas là ainsi que le début du cours avec le devoir de nous entraîner aux sorts qu'elle avait enseigné aux Serpentards durant notre absence. Lily, toujours en colère contre James, se dirigea vers Severus sans un regard pour nous. Je décidai de la suivre pour être sure d'arriver à l'heure au cours de Sortilèges. Peter me suivit et nous discutâmes un peu avant d'être rejoint par James, Sirius, Lupin et les deux dindes qui n'arrêtaient pas de glousser. Arf ! Je vais les tuer ! Mais faîtes les taire ! Je me tournai vers elles.

- Mais vous allez la fermer, petites cruches !

Elles me regardèrent avec un air particulièrement stupide et j'eus du mal à me retenir de me foutre de leurs poires.

- Nan, mais Juju, pour qui elle se prend, celle-la ?!

- Ouais, Shasha a raison, pour qui tu te prends, toi ?

Juju ? Shasha ? Mon dieu : elles se sont déjà donner des surnoms...

- Réponds, Pimbêche !

C'est pas l'insulte qu'elle a déjà lancé à Mary hier, ça ? A moins que ça ne soit à Lily... Je décidai qu'en fait, les ignorer était mieux et me retournai pour continuer ma conversation avec Peter mais une main se posant sur mon épaule m'arrêta avant que je ne puisse finir mon mouvement et je me retrouvai devant les deux débiles qui me regardaient de leurs regards le plus noir. Oula, j'ai peur. Si si... Elles vont peut-être m'attaquer à coups de maquillage ? Ça serait une mort atroce !

- Non, mais laissez tomber, les filles. Je ne veux pas me fâcher avec vous...

Julie me sourit tout en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- ... Et puis ça voudrait dire que je vous parle et que j'ai donc le même vide intersidérale entre les oreilles que vous !

J'entendis Lily étouffer un ricanement alors que James et Sirius ne se gênaient pas pour rire aux éclats devant leurs mines déroutées. Je m'éloignai donc de ces filles et commençai une conversation très philosophique sur les araignées mutantes et leurs consœurs sorcières avec Sirius et Peter tandis que James, Mary qui nous avait rejoint entre-temps et Lupin nous suivaient en silence. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la classe de sortilèges et nous entrâmes pour avoir une bonne place. Les tables étaient disposées en un grand U avec au milieu un grand pupitre où se trouvait un petit homme sur une très haute pile de livres et de coussins. Il nous invita à nous asseoir et je me retrouvai entre Peter et Lily qui était assis respectivement à côté de Mary et Severus. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit pour être tout à fait pleine lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer le début du cours.

- Bonjour chers élèves ! Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis le Professeur Flitwick et j'enseigne les Sortilèges. Veuillez sortir vos exemplaires _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_ s'il vous plaît.

Et nous passâmes le reste du cours à nous entraîner au sort "Wingardium leviosa" ("On tourne et on abaisse !"). Après avoir fait exploser la plume qu'on était sensé faire léviter, Peter abandonna. Comme je réussis au bout de plusieurs essais, je lui proposai de l'aidai et je m'attelai donc à ma tache pour le reste de la première heure. La seconde, nous la passâmes à copier du cours. Je remarquai que Sirius et James, même s'ils écoutaient, ne prenaient pas de notes. Ils sont si supérieurs que ça ? C'est parce qu'ils sont des sang-purs ? Je me tournai vers Peter mais il essayait de prendre des notes sans faire de trop grosses tâches sur son parchemin. Ah oui ! Parce que les sorciers sont moyen-ageux et n'utilisent pas du papier et des stylos comme tout le monde ! Ah non, eux, ils préfèrent utiliser des parchemins, des plumes et de l'encre !

Le cours fini, nous suivîmes le reste des étudiants pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et pouvoir manger. Le repas était un peu moins gigantesque que la veille, mais un tout petit peu seulement. Je m'assis avec Lily et Mary, loin de Julie et Shannon et de James ("Ah non ! Potter ne mange pas avec nous Megan ! Ou alors je ne mange pas avec vous : je ne le su-ppor-tes pas!") alors que Peter m'envoyait un petit signe de la main et que je lui souriais en retour. Notre repas avalé, nous allâmes à notre salle commune, sans oublier cette fois de demander à un élève plus âgé où se trouvait la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Nous retrouvâmes l'ambiance chaleureuse de la pièce rouge et or avec soulagement : on s'était encore perdue mais on avait trouvé le chemin, finalement ! Il allait falloir qu'on fasse une carte de Poudlard si on ne veut pas se perdre à chaque fois qu'on doit changer de salle. Comme il nous restait plus deux heures avant la reprise des cours, je décidai de monter dans le dortoir et je sortis de mon sac les livres dont je n'aurai pas besoin pour l'après-midi et tombai sur le livre "Loup-garou, une créature des Ténèbres" et décidai de le commencer. Je m'assis confortablement sur mon lit et ouvris le livre.

_Les loup-garous sont des hommes se transformant en bêtes assoiffées de sang lors des pleines lunes._

Ça commence bien...

_Ils sont totalement contrôlés par la bête lors de leurs transformations et pourraient tuer femmes et enfants sans remords._

Ça m'a l'air très gai comme lecture.

_Les loup-garous sont reconnaissables sous leurs formes lupines par leur pelage plus gris que la plupart des loups, par leur taille __plus grande__, et la taille de leurs crocs et de leurs griffes qui vous couperaient en deux comme du beurre._

Réjouissant tout cela. Dieu, faîtes que je ne rencontre pas un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune, s'il vous plaît !

_Leur côté le plus pervers repose sur le fait que, sous leur forme humaine, les loup-garous ressemblent à des humains normaux, si ce n'est une force plus élevée que la moyenne et des yeux de couleur dorée à l'approche de la pleine lune. Ces monstres sont répertoriés parmi les plus dangereuses créatures du fait du nombre de victimes qu'ils font chaque année..._

Je finis le livre vers quatorze heure et quart. J'étais horrifiée : les loup-garous étaient considérés comme des monstres. J'eux un frisson en repensant à une image parfaitement dessinée d'une attaque de loup-garous. Quelle horreur ! Je me souviens du petit essai du Professeur Dumbledore. Je regardai ma montre et décidai que j'avais le temps de le lire.

_Aujourd'hui, moi, Albus Dumbledore vous propose un tout autre genre de livre sur les loup-garous. Je vous propose de le lire du point de vue de ceux-ci avec la collaboration de Monsieur Lobo, loup-garou de son état depuis ses onze ans._

Ah, c'est pas le même début que pour l'autre.

_Monsieur Lobo a eu la gentillesse de répondre à mes questions..._

Je lus rapidement le petit livre et le finis vers quatorze heure quarante-cinq. Le livre était touchant. Mais je ne savais plus quoi penser : dans un des livres que j'avais lu, les loup-garous étaient des monstres et dans le second, ils étaient décrits comme des victimes qui étaient rejetées de la société à cause d'une morsure dont ils n'étaient pas responsables. Ils n'avaient souvent pas le droit à l'éducation, n'avaient donc pas de diplômes, et alors pas de métier. Ils avaient donc créé des sociétés lycanthropiques où la plupart des loup-garous se retrouvaient pour essayer de mener une vie tranquille et la plus normale possible. C'était triste. Je regardai soudain ma montre et décidai que je réfléchirai à cela plus tard : pour le moment, je devais me rendre en Histoire. Je retrouvai donc les filles dans la salle commune et nous nous dirigeâmes en cours. Nous eûmes cours avec le professeur-fantôme qui se présenta comme étant le Professeur Binns. Il enchaîna ensuite directement sur le cours et commença à nous parler d'une révolution gobeline. Je pris des notes et mis alors dans un coin de mon esprit pour les deux heures suivantes le sujet des lycanthropes. Celles-ci passèrent assez rapidement et je me retrouvai donc assez vite dans la salle commune avec Lily et Mary pour commencer les devoirs que nous avaient donné les profs. Je voulu d'abord commencer par écrire une lettre à mes parents et au final, nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les trois devant nos parchemins pour expliquer notre premier jour de cours à nos parents.

**Chers Papa, Maman, Marie et Mallo,**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi, ça va tranquille : j'ai été répartis à Gryffondor (la maison du courage ! Ne rigoles pas Marie, je t'entends d'ici !) et j'ai déjà réussi à arriver en retard. Mais ! Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute : on s'est perdus dans les couloirs ! C'est tellement grand, Poudlard ! Et beau aussi ! On a fait une super arrivée : dans des barques et tout... C'était vraiment magnifique ! Je penses que je ramènerai un appareil photo la prochaine fois pour pouvoir vous montrer à quoi ressemble Poudlard.**

**Sinon, les cours sont très intéressants et les profs plutôt sympathiques. Oh ! Mon prof d'Histoire est un fantôme ! Ouais, ça m'a étonné aussi...**

**Si vous voulez me répondre, alors, dîtes le au hibou (oui, il va vous comprendre...) et écrivez simplement mon nom sur l'enveloppe, il n'y a pas besoin de timbre ni rien.**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous souhaite une excellente rentrée !**

**Megan.**

Je mis la lettre dans une enveloppe que j'adressai à "Mr Mme Grey et leurs filles". Je me rendis ensuite avec Lily à la volière, accompagnées par une jeune fille de deuxième année qui envoyait aussi du courrier à sa famille. Lorsqu'on revint à la salle commune, je croisai des yeux ambres et une phrase me revint : "_des yeux de couleur dorée_".


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everybody ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Moi ? Et bien, je dois dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps pour écrire ce chapitre mais, je suis venue, j'ai vu et j'ai vaincu ! Je suis consciente qu'il est court (très court, même) mais je ferai mieux pour les vacances d'Avril, promis ! Alors le voici tout beau tout chaud pour vos petits yeux fatigués d'attendre derrière l'écran. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :)

* * *

_Lorsqu'on revint à la salle commune, je croisai des yeux ambres et une phrase me revint : "des yeux de couleur dorée"._

Le reste du mois passa et j'oubliai les livres lus sur la lycanthropie pour me concentrer sur les cours. J'avais même eu ma première note ! Et ma première grosse frayeur... Bah oui, les sorciers, ils font pas comme tout le monde ! C'est bien connu que c'est trop dur de noter les devoirs sur 20 ! Alors, eux, ils mettent des lettres : O pour optimal, E pour effort exceptionnel, A pour acceptable, P pour piètre, D pour désolant et enfin T pour troll. Et comme j'étais pas au courant, lorsque le professeur Binns nous avait rendu nos dissertations sur la "Révolution gobeline et la mondialisation", j'avais cru avoir 0. Un zéro pointé. En histoire, quoi ! J'avais dû avoir l'air trop honteuse et Sirius m'avait pris ma copie et il s'était foutu de moi d'avoir pu croire que j'avais une mauvaise note alors qu'elle était excellente. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler longtemps de celle-la...Enfin ! Papa et Maman ont aussi répondu à ma lettre et m'ont envoyé un appareil photo. Le seul petit hic, c'est que la technologie moldue ne marche pas à Poudlard... Il faudrait que je trouve un sortilège ou alors que je demande plus simplement si les sorciers ont des appareils photos. Mouais, c'est plus simple ! Maintenant que j'y pense, je pourrais peut-être trouvé un truc pour écouter de la musique.

- Megan, tu veux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque ?

Ça, c'est d'l'idée !

- Ouaip, j'arrive tout de suite !

Je me dirigeai donc avec Lily à la biblio tandis que Mary partait rejoindre sa cousine à Poufsoufle, de trois ans plus âgée. Nous nous rendîmes assez rapidement au Sanctuaire car, du fait de notre habitude durant tout ce premier mois à y aller dès que nous avions un devoir à faire, nous avions fini par trouver un passage secret permettant d'aller plus vite de la tour Gryffondor au quatrième étage où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Enfin, les termes plus justes seraient plutôt "tomber dessus". En effet, il y a de ça deux semaines à peu près, on se perdait toujours un peu (beaucoup) dans les couloirs mais ce soir là, Lily voulait absolument emprunter un livre de potions "super important ! C'est Sev qui me l'a conseillé" - et si c'est "Sev" qui le dit alors, je m'incline (ou pas)- et nous courrions donc dans les couloirs pour arriver avant huit heure, heure de le fermeture du Sanctuaire. Sauf que, pour dire ça avec délicatesse, nous n'étions pas très discrètes. Ok, on courrait comme des hippopotames. Bref. Tout ça pour dire que le concierge, Mr Picott, nous avait entendues (en même temps, c'était pas dur dur...) et qu'il nous courrait après en gueulant "On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! Arrêtez-vous, bandes de scélérats !" et autres joyeusetés... Nous avions alors déboulé dans un CENIECCABF (Couloir Encore Non-Identifié Et Ça Commence A Bien Faire) qui était un cul-de-sac. On entendait le souffle asthmatique du concierge et je crus que Lily allait me faire une crise d'hystérie. Bah oui, faut la comprendre : elle veut être parfaite alors se prendre une retenue, c'était pas trop le top. On tournait en rond comme des lionnes en cage (Elle est bonne, non ? Allez ! Avouez que c'est un super jeu de mots !) quand, défaitiste, Lily s'appuya contre un mur recouvert d'un tapisserie. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise quand elle a bougé et qu'il y avait derrière des escaliers. Comme on voyait apparaître l'ombre de Picott, on s'était précipitées dans ce passage secret en faisant bien attention de remettre à sa place la tapisserie. De peur que le concierge connaisse le chemin et nous trouve, on se mit à monter les marches et une petite cinquantaine de marches plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le derrière d'un tableau. Nous le poussâmes et nous retrouvâmes dans un couloir adjacent à la bibliothèque. Vous voulez savoir le pire ? La biblio était fermée depuis cinq minutes, c'était bientôt le couvre-feu et il nous fallait remonter trois étages pour être à l'abri du concierge qui pourrait nous retomber dessus à tout moment. Oui, parfois, j'ai vraiment une vie de merde...

Enfin bref. Nous arrivâmes donc à la bibliothèque et, au détour d'un rayon sur les créatures magiques, alors que Lily était dans celui des potions, je me fis sauvagement attaquer. Entendez par là qu'un malotru a mis une main -qui avait traîné je-ne-sais-où. Super, pour l'hygiène !- sur ma bouche et m'a emmenée dans un recoin sombre. Il me relâcha et je me retrouvai devant James. James et Sirius qui faisait le guet. Ça sent mauvais, ça...

- Megan, je suis content de te trouver !

- Tu ne m'as pas trouvée, tu m'as kidnappée, crétin !

Il agita une main par-dessus son épaule.

- Joues pas sur les mots.

Ok, et tu me veux quoi maintenant ? Non, parce que m'enlever pour ne rien me dire, c'est stupide... Ah, j'oubliai que je parlais à James Potter. Méchante Megan !

- Et donc ? Que fais-je en votre _charmante_ compagnie ?

Ressentez bien l'ironie de mes propos.

Porc-épic se tortilla, à moitié gêné. Aïe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait comme bêtise ?! Car, vous n'êtes pas au courant, mais James et Sirius avaient décidé qu'ils étaient frères et qu'ils devaient donc, c'était leur devoir, oui Mesdames, de divertir la petite populace qu'est Poudlard. Ce qui explique les cheveux roses des Serpentards mardi dernier. Le pire, c'est que je sais que c'est eux qui l'ont fait ! Mais ils m'ont fait promettre de rien dire ce qui fait que la blague est restée impunie. Je m'éloigne du sujet...

- Et bien, en fait, je pensai que c'était une bonne idée de te le dire...

Aïe aïe aïe. Là, je commence à avoir vraiment peur.

- Bouges-toi, Jamesie, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Jamesie ? Ouais, bien trouvé. Surtout que le-dit "Jamesie" n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Niark niark...

- Ouais, donc, voila.

- Ta phrase n'a servi à rien, là. Alors, prends un sujet, un verbe et un complément et je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi.

- Je-pense-être-amoureux-de-Lily. En-fait-non-,-je-suis-amoureux-de-Lily.

Gné ? J'ai pas tout compris...

- Ce que cet imbécile chevelu essaye de te dire, c'est qu'il en pince pour Poil de Carotte !

Poil de Carotte = Lily Evans. Donc James est amoureux de mon amie Lily. Donc, ça veut dire que lorsque James est toujours en train de la faire ch***, en fait, il essaye de la draguer. C'est un peu tordu, même pour moi...

- Tu es amoureux de Lily ? Sérieusement ?

- Oui, je suis sérieux.

- Sirius, ta blague était naze. Et je parlais à James.

- Elle est tellement magnifique avec ses longs cheveux roux chatoyants à la lumière du jour, ses grands iris verts émeraudes dévoilant une forêt, et ses toutes mignonnes tâches de rousseur que j'aimerai compter...

Il devient poétique, en plus !

- Et, son intelligence flamboyante ! Sa douce voix mélodieuse !

- James, les seules fois où Lily t'adresse la parole, c'est pour te crier dessus...

- Oui, mais je sais, qu'au fond d'elle, elle est engloutie par cette passion dévorante qui me tue petit à petit !

- Ouais, ben c'est très très très au fond, alors... Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas bu de l'amortentia ? C'est un filtre d'amour.

- Non, il en parle depuis le lendemain de la rentrée, tu sais, quand elle lui a foutu une baffe mo-nu-men-tale !

- Ah oui, quand même. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

- Et bien tu es amie avec Lily.

- Oui, et ?

- Tu lui parles donc tous les jours.

- Oui, et ?

- Tu pourrais donc lui parler de moi.

Ah. Je l'avais dit, tout à l'heure que ça sentait mauvais...


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back ! Ouais ouais ! :D Merci pour les reviews et voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est plus long que la dernière fois, comme promis et il est aussi en avance : je vous l'avais promis pour les vacances d'Avril et le voilà avec une semaine d'avance... Merci qui ? Eh, j'y pense : quand vous lisez, prononcer "Pet'" "Pit". ;) Vous pouvez laisser des reviews, ces gentilles petites choses ne mordent pas ;)

* * *

_- Tu pourrais donc lui parler de moi._

_Ah. Je l'avais dit, tout à l'heure que ça sentait mauvais..._

- Euh, James, je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée...

- Ben pourquoi ?

Innocente et naïve jeunesse...

- Tout simplement parce que, de un, dès qu'on parle de toi Lily se met en colère. De deux, si je prends ta défense et raconte à quel point tu es beau et intelligent, elle va m'en vouloir. Et de trois, je ne veux intervenir en rien dans votre "relation".

- Mais, Meg'...

- Non James. Je suis désolée, mais si tu veux la séduire, fais le tout seul. Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras très bien sans mon aide !

Ironie, quand tu nous tiens.

- Bon. Ben, on te relâche alors. Mais essayes quand même de placer un ou deux mots gentils sur moi par jour !

Regard blasé.

- Ou par semaine. Ça marche aussi, hein, par semaine !

- Si je lui dis un mot de gentil sur toi tous les trimestres, ça devrait le faire.

Oh, il commence à me faire pitié, à me regarder comme un petit chiot malheureux et perdu.

- Mais je ferai de mon mieux, ok ?! Maintenant, je vais y aller avant que Lily vienne me chercher ! A plus, Sirius et James !

Je me retournai et m'éloignai quand je me souvins soudain.

- Et pas trop de bêtises, hein !

Deux rires me répondirent et je décidai alors que c'était le mieux que je pourrais obtenir d'eux.

Une semaine passa et tout le monde était sage. Entendez par là que Sirius ne s'était battu qu'avec trois Serpentards, _par jour _-un record pour lui ! Ça va rentrer dans les annales de Poudlard !- et n'avait fait perdre que cent-cinquante points à Gryffondor (qu'il avait ensuite regagner mais, voila quoi. Il faisait s'égosiller ma pauvre Rouquine), que James n'avait pas été trop arrogant et ne s'était passé la main dans les cheveux que vingt fois par jour -Oui, Je sais combien de fois il a fait ça. Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Lily qui a compté et j'ai retenu le chiffre. Logique : je retiens un chiffre sans importance pour ma vie future mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quand est-ce qu'il faut ajouter la bile de tatou dans la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Enfin, c'est pas le sujet...-, Lupin était invisible -un bon point pour Mr Je-me-crois-trop-parfait ! Humf, m'énerve celui-la...- que Lily était fidèle à elle-même : quand elle était pas à la biblio avec nous, elle passait son temps avec Severus et que je m'étais tapé quelques délires avec Peter qui s'était révélé être un sang-mêlé (Ça veut dire que un de ses parents a des origines moldues) et qui comprenait donc mes références aux monde moldu.

- Mary, debout ! On a McGo en première heure et je ne veux pas être en retard !

Ah, Lily essaye de faire sortir Mary de son lit. Chose impossible si il n'est pas midi et qu'il ne fait pas au minimum trente-cinq degrés dans le dortoir -pour vous montrer à quel point la tâche est ardue...- et que Sirius ne l'attend pas au pied du-dit lit (Vous étiez pas au courant ? Elle a un _léger_ faible pour lui...). Impossible donc par ce mercredi 20 Octobre et son temps... écossais.

- Ouais, on ne sait pas quelles sont ces méthodes de punition... Imagines-la te faire récurer les toilettes des filles de ce fantôme, la, Mimie je-ne-sais-quoi...

- ... Grumf...

Comme ça n'eut pas trop d'effet, j'ajoutai.

- ... avec une brosse à dent et sous la surveillance de Picott.

Boum !

Ah, elle est tombée du lit. Au moins, elle est hors de celui-ci. Reste plus qu'elle se lave et s'habille et on pourra aller manger. Car j'ai FAIM. Et mon ventre le dit pour moi.

- C'est toi qui vient de grogner, Megan ?

- Non, Lily, je ne suis pas un homme des cavernes comme Severus et je sais communiquer par des mots. Mais J'AI FAIM !

Lily se renfrogna et je levai les yeux au ciel. C'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Severus : je disais quelque chose sur lui, pas méchant, hein !, et elle prenait sa défense et s'énervait contre moi ou s'enfoncer dans un silence buté et n'en sortait que si son pote chevelu arrivait. Autant vous dire que le nombre de fois où Lily m'a fait la tête est à peu près au même niveau que le nombre de baffes qu'elle donne à James. J'ai peur qu'un jour elle ne lui fracasse la mâchoire. Ça serait dommage, quand même, car il est plutôt mignon... *Arrête de réfléchir, Megan et suit les filles qui partent manger !* Oui, Capitaine Estomac ! J'entends et j'exécute, Cap'tain !

- Ah, Meg', on croyait t'avoir perdu dans les méandres de ton cerveau !

Quelle poésie ! J'en suis émue !

- Enfin, heureusement que tu en es sortie car, comme il est trop petit, on n'aurait pas pu venir te chercher !

Ou pas. Pourquoi je suis amie avec elles déjà ?

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis amie avec vous s'il vous plait ? Car, là, franchement, je vois aucune raison de l'être... Bande de Juju et Shasha !

C'est l'insulte suprême que tu peux faire à une fille normale. Si vous vous souvenez pas de Julie et Shannon, c'est pas grave, on s'en fout (si vous voulez vraiment savoir, ce sont les deux cruches qui partagent notre dortoir. Mais si ! Les deux filles totalement stupides et maquillées comme des voitures volées à seulement onze ans ! Ça vous dit vraiment rien ?).

- Hey ! On t'a pas insultée, nous !

- Ah, parce que dire que mon cerveau était petit n'était pas une insulte ?! Excuse, alors !

Mary se redressa, fière alors que Lily me regarda, suspicieuse de me voir abandonner si vite. Quoi ? N'étais-je pas un ange ? Je ricanai intérieurement et réfléchissais à ce que je pourrai faire pour me venger quand mon regard rencontra deux yeux chocolats brillant de malice. Vengeance trouvée. Mouahahah ! Mary, Lily, tremblez ! Ayez peur de ma puissante maestria !

Je laissai les filles aller s'installer et m'arrêtai pour dire bonjour à James, Sirius et Peter, mon petit rituel du matin car ils se trouvaient tous éloignés des uns des autres pour permettre à Lily de manger sans subir la drague de James.

- Hey, les mecs !

- Salut Megan !

- Coucou Meg' !

- Grumf.

Le salut à la James, puis à la Peter et enfin à la Sirius. Oui, car ce pauvre petit chou comate légèrement le matin... Mais, là, j'ai de quoi le réveiller !

- Sirius, bois un café serré, j'ai besoin de toute votre attention malicieuse.

Aussitôt, James et lui se redressèrent et me regardèrent, toute ouïe. J'ai un véritable pouvoir sur eux ! A moins que ça ne soient les mots "attention malicieuse". Ouais, je préfère la première option !

- Voilà, j'ai été blessé au plus profond de moi par deux rustres.

- Quoi ?

- Qui ?

Peter, lui, connaissant à me connaître, semblait chercher à voir où était le couac.

- Ais-je votre promesse, mes preux chevaliers que vous remettrez mon honneur sauf ?

Toujours prendre les mecs par leurs égos. Une fois que c'est fait, c'est dans la poche !

- Oui, gente damoiselle, vous l'avez !

James et son sens du théâtre.

- Ouais, pareil que lui.

Et Sirius et sa grâce légendaire. Pff, les chevaliers ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient !

- Cool ! Alors, maintenant, aidez-moi à me venger de Lily et Mary qui ont insulté mon cerveau !

James blanchit légèrement.

- Tu veux que je m'attaque à ma Lily-Jolie ?

Oh, il semble complètement défait. Ah non ! Il ne va pas me faire culpabiliser !

- Mais t'inquiète pas James, tu vas pas la tuer ! Et elle saura même pas que c'est toi !

- Et si elle l'apprend ? Et si ...

- De toutes façons, Jamesie, on a donné notre parole.

James hocha la tête misérablement.

- Mais, comme ce n'était pas très loyal de ta part, Meg', on veut une toute petite contre-partie.

Ok. Non. Oui. Non.

- Hum, ça dépend ce que c'est...

- Et bien, tu ne nous as pas dit qui on devait attaquer alors tu ne sauras que si t'acceptes.

Raaah ! Fichue curiosité gryffondorienne !

- Ok, dis.

- Avons-nous ta promesse, gente damoiselle ?

Grumf.

- Oui, vous l'avez.

Pas contente.

- Alors, en contre-partie on veut que tu arrêtes d'attaquer verbalement et à coups de regards tueurs Remus. Il nous fuit à cause de toi.

- Quoi ?! Ah mais non, c'est mon amusement quotidien, ça ! Je vous enlève pas vos Serpen- jouets, moi, que je sache ?!

Lapsus révélateur. Bah, tout le monde sait qu'ils aiment bien titiller les Serpentards...

- Non, mais c'est ça ou rien. Avons-nous un marché ?

Regard noir envers ce sale rat fumant en brochette que sera Sirius s'il me sourit encore de façon aussi, charmante...

- Ça marche, on a un marché. Mais j'attends à ce que vous respectiez votre part du contrat et que vous me vengiez de façon grandiose, de façon magnifiquement humiliante pour elles, de façon...

Regard apitoyé de ce pauvre James. Je sens que je me fais avoir.

- Ok, pas humiliante mais je veux que le boulot soit bien fait. Sinon, vous pouvez vous mettre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude pour que je fasse un effort avec Lupin !

- Top là, Girl, un a un marché !

- Ouais. Bon appétit les gars ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure, Pet' ?

- Ouais, Megan ! Comme d'hab' !

Je lui souris et allai partir quand il ajouta.

- Je peux participer à la blague contre Mary et Lily ?

Je le regardai, surprise. Puis, un grand sourire illumina mon visage : Peter proposera surement une idée moldue seulement, comme James et Sirius sont tous les deux des sang-purs, ils n'y connaissent rien, eux, donc tous soupçons seront éloignés d'eux. Mouahahahah ! Je suis machiavélique !

- Bien sur ! Je compte sur toi pour que ce soit par-fait !

Puis, avec un clin d'œil je me dirigeai enfin vers les filles qui avaient presque fini de manger mais qui m'attendaient, méfiantes.

- De quoi tu parlais avec Potter-l'abruti et Black-le-crétin aussi longtemps, Meg' ?

Ah, c'est redevenu "Meg'". Niark, elles ne savent pas ce qui leur pointe au bout du nez !

- Rien de très important... Oula, mais on va être en retard ! On ferait mieux de se dépêcher !

Regardez-moi ce changement de sujet parfait. Elles y ont vu qu'du feu ! Je suis une actrice ! ... ... Ou peut-être pas vu le regard que me lance Mary et qui, me semble légèrement suspicieux. Bah, Lily est déjà en train de courir pour ne pas décevoir la vieille McGo (Pas d'offense envers vous, madame, hein !) alors quand on la rejoindra, elle aura oublié. Surement. Peut-être. Avec un peu de chance. J'espère. Ouais, je suis dans la merde, quoi ! On arriva juste à temps et je me dépêchai de manger -"Manges pas si vite, tu vas t'étouffer grosse goinfre ! Et j'ai pas assez d'argent pour des fleurs à ton enterrement "- Merci, Mary, tant d'attentions envers moi me font chaud au cœur.

- T'inquiète, je te ferai pas ce plaisir !

Nous prîmes donc nos places et attendîmes que le Professeur commence son cours. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que la porte venait de se refermer in-extremis sur Lupin qui allait arriver en retard, au lieu de faire une remarque habituelle sur lui, je me détournai en pensant à mon marché avec Sirius. Mon joujou. Je veux mon joujou ! Il y a intérêt à ce que je n'ai rien à redire sur ma vengeance... Tout le reste du cours, j'entendis mes trois amis -Oui, je pense que je peux dire que nous sommes amis. En tous cas, je suis amie avec Peter et les amis de mes amis sont mes amis. Normalement.- et je sentis les regards méfiants de Mary -qui n'avait donc pas abandonné. Mer- Zut.-, et ceux interrogateurs de Lupin sur mon dos. Je faillis me retourner plusieurs fois pour lui jeter des regards noirs mais je me suis retenue. Gentille, Megan, gentille. Pense à ta vengeance ! La cloche sonna enfin et nous partîmes. En sortant je bouscula légèrement Lupin -J'ai pas fait exprès ! Ou presque pas- mais, sentant un regard désapprobateur (Surement Peter), je m'excusai.

- S'cuse, Lupin.

J'entendis le hoquet surpris de Mary et je vis les yeux de Lily s'arrondirent de façon que je pensais impossible. En fait, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté : les autres Gryffondors me regardaient, éberlués, les Serpentards aussi semblaient surpris mais le meilleur fut la tête de Lupin quand je me retournai : les yeux exorbités, pâle, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. Ben, c'est pas si impressionnant que je sois gentille, si ? Je me tournai ver McGo et elle hocha la tête dans ma direction. Ok. On va récapituler : j'ai poussé Lupin et je me suis excusée. Où est le problème ? ... ... Je l'ai pas insulté. J'ai été gentille avec Lupin. Avec _Lupin_ ! Tu m'étonnes que les gens aient été surpris ! Je ne fais que l'insulter depuis le début de l'année, et là, je m'excuse. Ils doivent me prendre pour une bipolaire... Je haussai les épaules et attrapai Lily et Mary, tout en ramassant la machoire de cette dernière qui s'était fracassée au sol.

- Bon, remettez-vous, ça commence à être insultant.

- ...

- ...

Ok, je les ai perdues.

- Tu t'es excusée envers Lupin ?!

- Envers Remus ! Tu es malade ?

- Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Tu te sens pas bien ?

- Mal à la tête, au ventre ?

- Vous êtes ridicules. Je vais TRÈS bien.

Je n'ai juste pas pu jouer avec Lupin. Oh mon dieu, on dirait une droguée ! Je suis devenue dépendante au Lupinisme ! Argh !

- Avoues quand même qu'on a de quoi être inquiètes.

- Mais non, tout va bien ! Et si on se dépêche pas, même James sera rendu avant nous en Sortilèges...

A ces mots, Lily accéléra le pas. Presque trop facile ! Presque, car Mary, elle, n'est pas dupe non plus pour ce changement de sujet. Elle plissa les yeux.

- Est-ce que ton comportement a quelque chose à voir avec ta discussion avec les deux débiles de ce tout à l'heure ?

Je vis Lily tendre l'oreille de loin. Elle croit tromper qui ? Même le dernier mongolien dans sa hutte en papier mâché l'a vue !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Je sais prendre mes décisions toute seule !

Mensonge. Elles sont mes amies et je leur mens. Est-ce que je dois me sentir mal ? Non, je leur dirai plus tard. Ouais, plus tard : dans quelques années, quelques centaines d'années... Enfin, elles semblèrent me croire et nous nous mîmes donc à courir, vraiment en retard cette fois.

Essoufflées, nous arrêtâmes devant la porte et restâmes ainsi quelques instants, essayant de reprendre notre souffle. Puis, une fois que nous eûmes repris une figure à peu près humaine (Comprenez "moins rouge"...) nous nous regardâmes. Je me tournai vers Lily.

- Tu es la préférée de Flitwick : ouvre la porte.

- Hors de question ! On va avoir une retenue, puis être renvoyées de Poudlard ! On ne trouvera jamais de travail car on n'aura pas de diplôme car, étant la honte de nos parents, ils n'auront pas voulu nous payer des études ! Et on va finir clochardes au bord de la Tamise ! Et on mourira de froid ! Et...

- Chut, cris pas !

- T'affoles pas comme ça, Lily ! La seule chose que va faire Flitwick, c'est peut-être de nous retirer des points alors calme toi.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ?! Mais c'est une horreur ! Je vais en mourir de honte !

- Bon, arrête deux secondes de parler de mort et réfléchis un peu. Le professeur Flitwick nous aime bien et t'adore. Donc, si tu ouvres la porte, il va juste un peu nous réprimander, rien de grave. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit toi qui ouvre la porte. Maintenant.

Lily nous regarda, indécise. Puis, se dirigea et frappa à la porte.

- Excusez-nous pour le retard, Professeur, nous avons dû faire un détour par les toilettes.

Mon dieu, l'excuse trop naze... Enfin, on va pas faire la fine bouche, hein ! Alors que j'allai suivre Lily, Mary me retint.

- C'était une méthode digne de Serpentard, Megan.

- Je suis sensée le prendre comment ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Bon ben je vais faire comme si c'était un compliment ! Merci, Mary.

Lorsque nous nous décidâmes enfin à rentrer en classe, il ne restait qu'une place de libre à côté de Lily et Mary fut la plus rapide à la prendre. Je tournai sur moi-même, à la recherche d'une place quand la voix du prof rententit.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer à côté de Mr Lupin, Mlle Grey.

Cruel destin. La mort dans l'âme et essayant d'occulter les regards hilares de James et Sirius et celui satisfait de Peter, j'allai m'asseoir au fond de la salle, à côté de L'Autre. Je me laissai tomber sur la chaise et je sentis Lupin se tendre sur la sienne. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Haussant les épaules, je sortis mes affaires et commençai à écouter ce que disait le prof-schtroumpf et à prendre des notes. Nous copiâmes la théorie pendant la première heure et, durant la seconde, nous nous mîmes à la pratique.

- Bien, nous allons donc nous essayer au _Finite Incantatem_. Souvenez-vous, vous voulez supprimer l'enchantement dont est touché votre voisin ou votre voisine. Cet enchantement sera celui que l'on a étudié la semaine dernière : _Tarentallegra_. Alors, chacun votre tour, vous lancerez le sort de "Danse endiablée" à votre camarade et vous lui lancerez ensuite le _Finite Incantatem_, d'accord ? Allez-y !

Les élèves commencèrent alors à se lever et à pousser les tables pour faire de la place. Je me levai et rangeai mes affaires et vis Lupin faire de même. Une fois notre table et nos chaises contre le mur, nous nous mîmes face à face. Il sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre quelques instants puis, prit la parole.

- Tu veux commencer ou je commence ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- Comme tu veux, je m'en fiche.

- Ok.

Blanc. Ça, c'est de la conversation ! Ils ont intérêt à me remercier car je l'ai pas insulté une seule fois ! Pfff, toujours à moi de tout faire... *Pense à la vengeance que James, Sirius et Peter vont faire à ta place...* Ok.

- Bon, je vais commencer.

Je sortis donc ma baguette et me plaçai devant lui. Ah ! Il semble avoir peur... Mouahahahah ! Crains-moi et tremble, je suis Moi ! Bref.

- Tu es prêt ?

Hochement de tête. Il a une super répartie. Si si, ça se voit pas comme ça, mais je suis sûre que si...

- Alors, _Tarentallegra_ !

Ses jambes et ses bras se mirent à bouger de façond frénétique et grotesque. J'essayai alors le contre-sort.

- _Finite Incantatem _!

Rien ne se passa et il commençai à s'essouffler. Je réessayai.

- _Finite Incantatem _!

Toujours rien, nada, nothing, niet. Ok. Le professeur Flitwick arriva à côté de nous.

- Ça ne marche pas ? Souvenez-vous, Mlle Grey, vous _voulez_ que ça s'arrête. Recommencez.

Je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux qu'il arrête de danser.

- _Finite Incantatem _!

Et Lupin tomba alors au sol, complètement essoufflé. Humpf, aucune endurance ! Bon, le sort a peut-être duré longtemps aussi...

- Très bien, Mlle Grey ! A vous, Mr Lupin.

Et, alors, que le professeur s'éloignait voir d'autres duos, je proposai ma main à Lupin pour l'aider à se relever. Il la regarda, choqué, avant de la prendre rapidement et de se hisser sur ses pieds.

- A toi, maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, reprenant son souffle.

- Et...

Il me regarda, attendant la suite. Allez, Megan, tu peux le faire ! Vas-y ! Je crois en toi ! A moins que ça ne soit en moi que je crois... Je m'embrouille et c'est pas le sujet...

- Et excuses-moi pour avoir fait durer le sort aussi longtemps.

Il sembla surpris puis, eut un mini sourire.

- Tu ne devais peut-être pas assez vouloir que le sort s'arrête.

Il a parlé ! Alléluia ! Attends, c'était un reproche ? Je rougis. Ouais, c'était un reproche.

- C'est pas grave.

J'hochai la tête, même si je me sentais un peu mal : c'est peut-être Lupin et je l'aime peut-être pas mais je suis pas une Serpentarde ! J'essaye de ne pas être trop méchante, des fois...

Il sortis donc sa baguette et la pointa sur moi.

- _Tarentallegra _!

Mes bras et mes jambes se mirent alors à bouger dans une sorte de gigue. Argh, je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle sur mon propre corps !

- _Finite Incantatem _!

Eh ! Il a réussi du premier coup ! Il est trop gentil... Mais il m'énerve : il a mieux réussi que moi ! Il va falloir que je travaille plus dur !

- Merci et, bravo.

J'ai cru que le mot allait m'écorcher la gorge. Faut je me fasse un bain de bouche ! Je suis trop gentille ! Au s'cours ! Je sens que je vais bientôt devenir niaise et je n'ai absolument pas envie de penser pendant des heures à ses beaux cheveux blonds-miel et à ses yeux ambres.. Argh ! Mais je pense DÉJÀ à ses yeux ! Oh Merlin, je suis maudite... Toute à mes réflexions dépressives je n'entendis pas Sirius s'approcher.

- Alors, ma belle ! Comment se passe ta journée ?

Il me faisait une peur bleue et, en plus, il me narguait ?! Ah, ça va pas se passer comme ça, foi de Megan Grey !

- Très bien, et toi, Sirius ? Tu arrives encore à penser correctement après t'être retrouvé seul avec le beau et le grand James Potter et après que je t'ai vu bavé dessus pendant deux heures ?

Sirius parut surpris, puis, lorsqu'il comprit l'insinuation éclata de rire. Il allait répondre quand une voix le coupa dans son élan.

- On parle du beau et grand James Potter par ici ?

Quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue... C'est moi ou cette expression a une connotation... bizarre ? Bref. Ne laissant pas le temps à Sirius de répondre, je repris.

- Ah, si tu savais, mon pauvre James, tu ne voudrais plus dormir dans le dortoir de ton camarade dont je doute des intentions...

Je me mis à chuchoter assez fort pour que Sirius entende.

- ... Et je me dois de te prévenir qu'elles ne me semblent pas très platoniques...

Sirius ne put se retenir en voyant la tête que tirait son pote chevelu depuis le début de mon petit monologue, et il se mit à _hurler_ de rire. Très discret tout ça... Je vis du coin de l'œil Flitwick rappliquer et m'éloignai rapidement de fait qu'on ne puisse pas mettre en relation l'éclat de rire de Sirius et mon visage qui devait être violet à force de me retenir de rire aussi. Je m'approchai ainsi sans m'en rendre compte de Lupin qui semblait tout aussi amusé que nous. Ah. Il a dû entendre ce que j'ai dis. Je lui souris un petit peu, légèrement gênée mais je reprenai le contrôle de mes zygomatiques lorsque la petite voix aiguë du professeur retentit.

- Mais enfin, Mr Black, pourquoi faîtes-vous donc autant de bruit ? Qu'y a-t'il de si drôle ? Et je ne vous ais pas vu vous entraîner alors allez-y, lancez le sort !

Quel contrôle de moi : je ricane tellement que je dois ressembler à une hyène. Lupin aussi semble avoir dû mal à se retenir. Je me tournai donc et tombai nez-à-nez devant James qui, touché par le _Tarentallegra _bougeait dans tous les sens sous l'effet du sort. Je ne pus plus me retenir et je m'affalai de rire sur la chose la plus proche de moi. J'en pleurai de rire : James, conscient d'être ridicule, en rajoutait en faisant des grimaces. Et Sirius peinait à reprendre son sérieux pour lancer le contre-sort. Bientôt, toute la salle nous regardait rire comme des débiles et James faire le guignol et nous rejoignit, riant avec nous. Le professeur eut un léger sourire et lança de lui même le _Finite_ à James qui commençait à s'essouffler. Alors que tout le monde reprenait son sérieux petit à petit et que Flitwick enlevait cinq points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard, avec qui on avait cours, pour notre manque de sérieux, je me relevai et regardai sur quoi j'étais avachie. Ou plutôt sur qui.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, et merci à **Didi **pour sa review anonyme. Toutes me font super plaisir ! :D

Bon, je vais pas plus vous faire attendre alors, voici la suite ! (Eh eh... T'as faux, **Morgana Serpentard**, c'était pas sur ce pauvre Remus qu'elle était... :P) Pour mon histoire, et vous m'en voyez navrée, j'ai mis à Narcissa le même âge que Sirius. Vraiment désolée pour ceux que ça dérange mais j'en ai besoin. Au fait ! J'ai dit dans les premiers chapitres que Peter était un sang-pur mais dans le dernier j'ai dit qu'il était un sang-mêlé, alors, il va rester un sang-mêlé. Bref, en espérant que vous m'en voudrez pas trop, ENJOY !

* * *

_Alors que tout le monde reprenait son sérieux petit à petit et que Flitwick enlevait cinq points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard, avec qui on avait cours, pour notre manque de sérieux, je me relevai et regardai sur quoi j'étais avachie. Ou plutôt sur qui._

Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serai déjà morte. Je me sentis blêmir sous le regard noir de Severus Snape, dit Sev par une rouquine suicidaire.

- Oh, excuses-moi Severus, je n'avais pas fait attention sur qui j'étais appuyée.

Regard tueur, Le Retour.

- Vraiment désolée.

Lily, sentant surement que l'ambiance s'était refroidie, intervint.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Megan : Sev sait que tu n'as pas fait exprès. Et il ne t'en veut pas, n'est-ce pas Sev ?

- Bien sur que non.

Si cette phrase n'avait pas été dite en même temps qu'il me fusillait des yeux, elle aurait été plus convaincante. Mais, il fait des efforts de sociabilité. C'est bien, il s'améliore !

- Bien, le cours est terminé. Pour vendredi, vous vous entraînerez sur le _Finite_ et vous me rendrez un essai de deux rouleaux sur l'utilisation de ce sort, ses limites, sa création, ses avantages et ses contraintes. Vous pouvez y aller.

Tout le monde rangea ses affaires en ronchonnant sur le délai relativement court imposé par Flitwick. Je sortis avec Mary et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle alors que Lily restait en arrière avec Severus. Je sentis les problèmes arriver lorsque j'entendis la voix de Sirius.

- Eh, Servilus !

Je me stoppai et me retournai avec Mary. La scène qui se jouait sous nos yeux ressemblait à un champ de bataille : d'un côté, Sirius et James, l'Arrogance incarnée et Peter un peu en retrait mais avec eux, aux côtés de Lupin, et, en face, Lily et Severus. Et ma rouquine semblait très en colère. Non mais, _vraiment_ en colère. Ses yeux étaient flamboyants et Severus serrait les poings. Je décidai d'agir avant que ça ne se termine encore mal.

- Hey, Siri ! Tu as arrêté de te baver dessus ?

On fait avec les moyens du bord... Ma trop grande gentillesse me perdra !

Sirius se tourna dans ma direction et eut un sourire que je qualifierai de sadique. Ou machiavélique. Ouuups...

- Cours Meg, avant que je ne te fasse bouffer les mandragores par les racines !

Et il s'élança vers moi. Oh oh. Je me mis à courir aussi vite que mes pauvres petites jambes me le permettaient (ce qui veut dire ce que ça veut dire) dans la direction opposée à la sienne et me précipitai donc vers la Grande Salle en espérant arriver là-bas avant qu'il ne m'attrape.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Oui, je viens de passer en criant comme une malade. Je crois que j'ai traumatisé des première année de Poufsouffle. A moins que ça ne soient les insultes que j'échange avec Sirius qui me court après. Ouais, c'est plus probable.

- Espèce de vieille chouette à lunettes mal lunée !

- Troll des montagnes hermaphrodite !

- Vieille goule desséchée !

- Mélange de pékinois et de bouledogue atrophié !

Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est le grand amour entre nous.

***Point de vue extérieur à Megan Grey.***

Lily, Severus et Mary, qui les avait rejoint, regardèrent Megan et Sirius partir en courant tout en s'insultant de noms d'oiseaux. James qui était resté avec eux, dépassé par le revirement de situation, parla enfin, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- Tu pourras la remercier, Snape.

Et il s'en alla avec Peter et Remus, en laissant trois élèves surpris derrière eux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je la remercierai ?

Une voix glacée qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu approcher lui répondit.

- Parce qu'elle vient de t'éviter une énième humiliation. C'est sa façon à elle de se faire pardonner pour tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle est tombée sur toi. C'était une méthode plutôt Serpentarde pour une Gryffondore comme elle.

Ils se retournèrent en direction de la voix et découvrirent Narcissa Black, surnommée la Princesse Glaçons par les trois quarts de l'école -le quart restant étant les Serpentards-. La jeune fille les regarda avec dédain avant de continuer de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle.

- Ça voulait dire quoi _ça_ ?

Mary résuma assez bien les pensées de Lily. C'est donc Severus qui répondit.

- Cela signifie que nous sommes quittes.

Et il se mit à marcher pour aller manger. Après un instant de réflexion, Les deux jeunes filles le suivirent.

***Fin du point de vue externe à Megan Grey.***

J'atteignais enfin la salle de ma délivrance lorsque je me rendis compte que Sirius semblait très proche.

Bam !

- Je te tiens enfin, Grey !

- Je dirais plutôt que tu m'écrases enfin, Black...

Oui, car Sirius m'a sauté dessus et il s'appuie de tout son poids sur moi, pauvre petite chose aplatie comme une crêpe sur les pierres inégales du Grande Salle. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il y a une tâche, là. Enfin, c'est pas le plus important. J'essayai de me relever mais il s'était bien installé sur mon dos et ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. Le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger du tout...

- Dégages ton gros cul de là, Black !

- Tut tut, tant de mots aussi laids dans une si jolie bouche...

Ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir. Ne pas rougir.

- N'essayes pas de m'emberlificoter, Black !

- J'essaye pas, je réussis, nuance !

Nuance de grumf, oui !

Oh Oh. Il y a des pieds devant mon nez. Et ils ne semblent pas être des pieds amicaux. Je relevai doucement la tête pour découvrir une robe stricte grise, puis une visage tout aussi strict âgé. McGo. On est dans la merde...

- Mr Black, Miss Grey, puis-je savoir en quel honneur une telle exubérance et une telle indécence ?

Oh, tout de suite les grands mots ! Il est juste assis sur moi... Sirius se releva vivement.

- Professeur McGonagall ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, vous êtes toute en beauté aujourd'hui !

Lèche-botte !

- Cela signifie qu'hier, je n'y étais pas, Mr Black ?

Cramé ! Il sait plus quoi dire, ce crétin. Et ben je vais pas l'aider ! Na.

- Qui ne dit rien consent. Je vais être dans l'obligation d'enlever dix points à Gryffondor. Chacun. Pour comportement outrageant et manque de respect envers un professeur. Maintenant, allez vous asseoir et ne vous faîtes plus remarquer.

Gna gna gna... Je me relevai avec l'aide de Sirius -Oui, il est un peu bipolaire : à un moment il me court après en hurlant comme un dégénéré et l'instant d'après il m'aide à me relever alors que c'est lui qui m'a fait tomber...- et nous allâmes nous asseoir à côté de James qui nous avait gardé des places. Alalala, un amour, ce Jamesie.

- Tu es un Amour, Jamesie.

Eh, il m'a piqué ma réplique ! C'était à moi de le dire. J'attrapai un bout de point, rageuse quand Peter m'interrompit.

- Non, Megan, tu ne vas pas lancer ce pauvre morceau de pain qui ne t'a rien fait sur Sirius et ainsi commencer une bataille de nourriture.

Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Grumf.

Ah, Sirius a l'air intéressé par l'idée émise par Peter car il a pris le plat de purée de petits pois. Comment je sais que ça sent l'idée foireuse ? Tout simplement parce que Sirius déteste la purée de petits pois et que dès qu'il s'en sert, lui et James sortent une grosse ânerie. Et, non, je ne suis pas toujours en train de les mat- regarder. Bref.

Sploutch.

- Blaaaaaaaack !

Ah, Lily vient de recevoir la purée de mes réflexions. Le vert de celle-ci jure un peu sur ses cheveux. Remarque, c'est assorti à ses yeux...

- Oui, Poil de Carotte ?

- Je vais te tueeeer !

Je vais m'écarter, toooout doucement pour ne pas me prendre d'aliments perdus. Oh, elle lui a envoyé en pleine face la carafe de jus de citrouille. Ça m'aurait pas plu... Et il riposte avec une sauce rose, qui loupe Lily et atterrit sur Mary. Là, ça va barder. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, James se retrouva aspergé de quelque chose de non-identifiée et j'eus juste le temps de me baisser pour ne pas recevoir le plat de pommes de terre. Eh ! Ça devient dangereux par ici ! J'aime bien ! Banzaï !

- Banzaï !

Ah, Pet a eu le même réflexe que moi : on est tous les deux debout et on tient un plat de nourriture entre les mains.

- Prêt, Cap'tain Peter ?

- Prêt Général Megan.

On se regarda et criâmes en même temps.

- A l'abordage !

Je commençai à jeter les haricots (de toutes façons, j'aime pas ça...) sur tout le monde qui passait à ma portée de tir. C'est à dire que, que les élèves soient Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou Serdaigle, ils reçurent des haricots. Et il y en a qui n'ont pas l'air contents...

En quelques instants, une bataille de nourriture commença dans la Grande Salle et même les Serpentards se prêtèrent au jeu. Et je jurerai avoir vu le Professeur Dumbledore jeter des bouts de carottes aux autres professeurs !

ZDING !

Ow, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Je me tournai sur moi-même pour voir sa source quand mes yeux tombèrent sur McGo. Une McGo pas contente du tout qui avait des morceaux d'aliments dans les cheveux et sur la robe -qui ne paraissait plus si stricte tout d'un coup- avec sa baguette à la main. Oula, ça sent mauvais !

Il y avait un silence de mort dans la salle. Plus personne ne bougeait ou ne parlait. Lentement, le professeur rabaissa sa baguette.

- Qui a commencé _ceci_ ?

Ouais, ça sent vraiment pas bon.

- Que le coupable se dénonce avant que je ne sanctionne **tout le monde** !

Vraiment, _vraiment_ pas bon. Je regardai autour de moi. Les Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Serpentards étaient tous tournés vers notre table, et certains de notre table, comme le Préfet-en-Chef, Daniel Dull -encore un qui sait pas s'amuser celui-là : on dirait qu'il a un balai enfoncé dans le c**-, nous regardait : Sirius, James, Lily, Mary, Peter et moi. McGonagall suivit les regards et le sien se posa sur nous. Je déglutis. On était dans la grosse merde. Dans de la très grosse merde.

- Black, Grey, ne vous ais-je pas demander de ne plus vous faire remarquer ?

Je peux dire adieu à Poudlard. Oh mon dieu : la tête de Papa et Maman quand ils vont me voir arriver avec mes valise, renvoyée de Poudlard ! Je vais mourir...

- Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Ok, et en plus, c'est nous qui allons prendre pour tout le monde. Génial. Ah, Dumby se lève. Il veut faire l'annonce de nos renvois en public ?

- Comme les seuls responsables ne sont pas seulement Miss Grey et Mr Black, j'enlève dix points à chaque maison. Maintenant, je pense que l'on peux tous partir nous changer pour être propre pour retourner en cours.

McGo a l'air offusqué qu'il n'enlève pas plus de points. Bah, congédiés, les élèves se levèrent alors que Sirius et moi nous rejoignons McGo. James avait voulu venir mais Sirius l'avait menacé si il venait et Lily m'avait envoyé un regard rempli de culpabilité.

- Suivez-moi.

Nous la suivîmes donc et parcourûmes quelques couloirs avant d'arriver au premier étage, dans la tour de DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal). Là-bas, elle se jeta un sort de nettoyage et s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Je suis profondément déçue de votre attitude.

Bam, dans les dents. Elle arrive à me faire culpabiliser alors qu'on s'est bien amusé...

- Je ne tolérerai pas un tel comportement à Poudlard, et encore moins dans ma maison. Pour la peine, je vous retire cinquante points chacun. Et vous nettoierez la Grande Salle à la fin de vos cours pour qu'elle soit parfaitement propre pour le dîner du soir. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

ON EST PAS RENVOYÉS ! Clair comme de l'eau de roche, m'dame ! ON EST PAS RENVOYÉS !

- Maintenant, nous allons aller voir le Directeur pour lui faire part de votre sanction. Suivez-moi.

Nous la re-suivîmes donc et nous montâmes au deuxième étage pour s'arrêter devant une statue de gargouille. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius mais, lui, il semblait déjà connaître le coin. Hum, bizarre bizarre...

- Chocogrenouille.

Gné ? Ah, ok c'est un mot de passe : la gargouille s'écarta, et le mur qui se situait derrière se sépara en deux, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon qui montent comme un escalator. Nous montâmes les marches et arrivâmes devant une porte de chêne soigneusement polie avec un marteau d'airain en forme de griffon. Pas très impartial tout ça... La porte s'ouvrit et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le bureau de Dumby. Classe... C'est une large pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres, dont l'une au moins fait face à l'est avec une vue sur une partie des montagnes entourant le château. J'aperçois même le terrain de Quidditch ! Sur les murs il y a pleins portraits de personnes âgées, surement les anciens directeurs et directrices. Le Professeur Dumbledore se trouvait derrière un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres avec une surface totalement polie. Il y a aussi un pot d'encre en argent avec une jolie plume écarlate. Entendant un joli trémolo, je me retournai et découvris un oiseau rouge vif sur un perchoir qui semblait en or. Waouh, qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

- Ceci est un phœnix, Miss Grey.

Je me retournai vivement et rougis en comprenant que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

- Bien, jeune gens, tout d'abord...

Il leva sa baguette vers nous et je me tendis. Mais il fit juste disparaître les saletés de nos vêtements.

- Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, je vous en pris, asseyez-vous.

Nous prîmes place dans deux grands fauteuils confortables.

- Jeunes gens, votre conduite a été totalement irresponsable : des couverts auraient pu être lancés par mégarde et blesser des élèves.

Je baissai la tête : il a un pouvoir pire que celui de McGo pour me faire culpabiliser !

- Cependant.

Espoir ! Notre cause n'est peut-être pas perdue !

- Cependant, vous avez, même si ce n'est que pour un quart d'heure, réunifiée toute l'école. Et, pour cela, je vous accorde vingt points chacun.

J'échangeai un sourire ravi avec Sirius : on aura pas trop de points à rattraper en cours tout à l'heure. Juste... Quatre-vingt dix. Ça pourrait être pire...

Le Professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

- Je les ai tout de même sanctionnés, Albus. Ils devront, leurs cours terminés, lavés la Grande Salle, tous les deux. Sans magie.

SANS MAGIE ?! Wow wow wow : je suis pas d'accord, moi ! Regard noir de McGo : : ok, on me demande pas mon avis...

- Bien. Mr Black, Miss Grey, nous vous laissons rejoindre vos camarades.

Nous sortîmes du bureau plutôt rapidement et soulagés. Surtout moi, en fait... Il a peur de rien, Sirius ?

- Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'on allait être renvoyés !

- T'es naïve toi : ils allaient pas nous renvoyer pour une petite bataille de nourriture de rien du tout !

Gna gna gna... J'ai le droit d'avoir eu peur.

- Cependant, si tu y as pensé, ça veut surement dire que les autres aussi y ont pensé, tu m'suis ?

- On va leur faire croire qu'on a été renvoyés ?

- Exactement !

- Ça c'est d'l'idée ! Il faut qu'on enlève ces sourires débiles alors et qu'on monte directement pour faire genre qu'on va faire nos valises, ok ?

- Ça marche !

Nous passâmes devant des toilettes, et, prise d'un éclair de génie -Si si, ce n'est pas la peine de le nier...-, j'y rentrai et me dirigeai vers les lavabos. Ainsi face aux miroirs, je me mis à me frotter les yeux pour qu'ils deviennent rouges et je fis couler un peu d'eau autour. Je me tournai vers Sirius qui m'avait suivi.

- On dirait que j'ai pleuré ?

Il hocha la tête avec son sourire malicieux qui signifiait qu'on allait bien s'amuse. Nous sortîmes des toilettes et nous rejoignîmes rapidement notre Salle commune. Là-bas, un comité nous attendait : tous les Gryffondors étaient rassemblés et nous regardaient. Je pris une respiration tremblotante et reniflai -Regardez-moi ce talent d'actrice ! Je mérite au moins un Oscar !- tout en jetant un regard en biais à Sirius. Il avait un air dur sur le visage et il regardait droit devant lui. Lily sortit du groupe compact qu'ils formaient tous et s'approcha de nous.

- Megan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je reniflai pour camoufler le rire que je n'allais bientôt plus pouvoir retenir.

- Meg' ?

Sirius répondit à ma place.

- On doit aller ranger nos affaires.

BAAAM ! Les deux pieds dans le plat !

Un silence de mort répondit à sa déclaration. Puis, partout explosèrent des exclamations.

- Mais ils n'ont pas le droit !

- Vous n'étiez pas tous seuls !

- Mes pauvres, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?

Je simulai un sanglot.

- Je ne sais pas...

Hum, Lupin ne semble pas nous croire... Pourtant on est des supers comédiens !

James s'approcha de Sirius.

- Eh, mec, ils vont pas vous renvoyer, hein ?

Gros silence.

- Il faut qu'on monte maintenant.

Et Sirius se dirigea vers son dortoir. Je fis de même dans la lente marche de celui condamné à l'échafaud. A la moitié des escaliers, alors que tout le monde suivait nos mouvements et gestes du regard, je jetai un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il hocha brièvement la tête et nous nous retournâmes alors en souriant.

- Mais non ! Tout va bien !

Soupir soulagé de la Salle au complet. A part peut-être du préfet mais on s'en fout de lui... Lily courut vers moi.

- Vous nous avez menti !

Sirius répondit à ma place (Ça va devenir une habitude à force...).

- Absolument pas : on vous a dit qu'on allait ranger nos affaires, pas faire nos valises.

Mary éclata de rire et James alla frapper l'épaule de Sirius, une façon comme une autre pour dire qu'il avait eu peur pour lui et qu'il était content que ça ne soit qu'une farce mais qu'il ne faudrait pas que Sirius recommence sinon son pauvre cœur lâcherai. Si si, ça veut dire tout ça un coup...

Etant rassuré sur notre sort, tout le monde repartit vaquer à ses occupations mais Mary, Lily, James, Peter et Lupin restèrent près de nous. La première prit la parole.

- Alors, quelle est votre punition ?

- On doit laver toute la Grande Salle sans magie après les cours et il faut qu'elle soit propre pour le repas du soir.

Hochements de têtes compatissants.

- Aïe, vous allez devoir frotter fort...

- Merci James pour cette remarque d'une haute intelligence.

- Eh ! Je dis ça pour vous, hein !

- Ouais...

- Bon, je vais commencer le devoir de Sortilèges, pour ne pas être trop en retard puisque je ne pourrai pas le faire ce soir.

Ils se levèrent avec moi. Sirius, James et Peter voulaient aller au terrain de quidditch avant d'aller en histoire, Mary décida d'aller voir sa cousine (Elle s'appelle Josy, souviens toi Megan : JO-SY !), Lily allait essayer de trouver Severus et Lupin montait à son dortoir. Je les quittai donc et me dirigeai à la bibliothèque.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors tous à la bibliothèque. Je trouvai une petite table au fond, à côté du rayon d'histoire de la magie où personne ne venait jamais. Je m'installai, sortis une feuille moldue et un stylo pour mon brouillon et m'éloignai voir ce que je pourrai trouver sur le _Finite Incantatem_ dans la section Sortilèges. Je revins rapidement avec plusieurs ouvrages et m'assis. Je me plongeai dans **βιβλίο απελευθερω****τικ****ή ξόρκια** de Lluvia Baka. Je pense que ce titre signifie "Le livre libérateur de sorts"... Me demandez pas comment ça se prononce par contre ! C'est Mme Pince, le bibliothécaire qui me l'a donné et elle lui a lancé un sort pour que je le comprenne car c'est écrit en grec ancien. D'ailleurs, elle a semblé outrée que je ne sache pas parler le Grec Ancien. Non mais franchement, les jeunes d'nos jours ! Bref.

Plongée dans ma nature, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'était installé à ma table. Cen'est que lorsque la personne parla que je relevai la tête.

- Pourras-tu me le passer quand tu auras fini, s'il te plaît ?

Complètement surprise, je failli lâcher le livre. Devant moi se trouvait la Princesse Glaçons, Narcissa Black !  


- Oui, bien sur.

- Merci.

Ok, pourquoi elle, la plus sang-pur de tous les sang-purs de Poudlard, viendrait-elle me parler à moi, pauvre petite née-moldue que je suis ? Je la regardai mais elle paraissait dans son état normal et elle travaillait son essai de potion à rendre pour dans deux semaines. Hum... Elle est peut-être malade ?

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer ainsi ? C'est dérangeant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

Bien ! Bien, Megan, tout en diplomatie, tact et délicatesse ! Espèce d'ogre sans manière ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de moi-même... Elle eut une crispation des lèvres -un sourire ?- et me répondit.

- Je me suis assise à cette table car j'ai l'habitude de m'y installer. Et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'aimerai t'emprunter ce livre plus tard.

Hum hum... Bah, elle me gène pas. Je haussai les épaules et me replongeai dans la lecture fascinante de Lluvia Baka. Vous saviez qu'il existe des sortilèges éternellement éphémère ? Oui, c'est un sacré paradoxe. En fait, on a l'impression que le sortilège dure longtemps mais le court du temps s'est seulement ralenti pour nous. On peut arrêter le court du temps, quoi ! Ça se trouve qu'on pourrait alors ralentir l'avancée de maladies moldues, vous ne pensez pas ? Enfin. Je commençai le brouillon de mon devoir et prêtai le livre à Narcissa Black -Je sais pas comment l'appeler : on est pas proche pour que je l'appelles Narcissa mais je peux pas non plus l'appeler Black-. Je rangeais mes affaires pour aller en Histoire lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- Acceptes-tu qu'on se rende ensemble en cours ?

Je lui souris et l'attendit alors. Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque et nous dirigeâmes au premier étage où avait lieu le cours.

En arrivant dans le couloir où se tenaient déjà les Gryffondors et Serpentards réunis, il y eut un énorme silence. Ils nous regardèrent arriver comme si nous débarquions de Mars. Alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche, Binns sortit la tête du mur et nous demanda d'entrer. Tout le monde obéit mais je sentis plusieurs regards noirs sur moi. Alors que je voulais me diriger au premier rang, à côté de Lily, une main m'attrapa et m'installa aux côtés de son propriétaire. Une autre personne s'assit à ma gauche et je me retrouvai alors entre Sirius et James. Devant s'étaient installés Peter et Lupin. Ok, ça sent l'interrogatoire en règle, ça...

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Narcissa ?

- Wow, du calme Sirius, m'agresses pas !

- Réponds.

- On était à la bibliothèque ensemble alors nous sommes venues ensemble.

- Tu étais à la bibli avec la cousine à Sirius ? Mais, pourquoi ?

Ton ton incrédule, James. Tu es sensé rester neutre dans un interrogatoire. Remarques, Sirius s'est directement énervé contre moi...

- Je ne sais pas : elle s'est assise à ma table et elle a travaillé sans rien me dire.

Lupin tourna légèrement la tête pour me regarder. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui ?! Non, Megan, calme, zen, respiiiiire !

- Menteuse.

Je me tournai vers Sirius.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me traites de menteuse ?

- Tout simplement parce que Narcissa est ma cousine et que je doutes qu'elle ne t'ai rien dit.

- Et bien, on a juste parler du livre que je lisais. Mais elle a été gentille, hein !

Il hocha la tête mais ne cessa pas de me regarder. Je sortis mes affaires pour essayer de prendre des notes et suivre le cours mais au bout de quelques minutes, je me tournai vers lui.

- Quoi, Sirius ?

- Est-ce que tu es au courant que la semaine dernière, elle et son groupe de parfaits Serpentards ont attaqué deux Poufsouffles nés-moldus pour la seule raison que, justement, ils étaient nés-moldus ? Ils sont toujours à l'infirmerie.

Peter ajouta.

- Et j'ai entendu le Professeur Dumbledore dire au directeur de la maison de Poufsouffles que leurs parents ne voulaient pas qu'ils restent à Poudlard et qu'ils rentraient donc chez eux dès qu'ils iraient mieux.

Peter ne sait pas mentir donc ça veut dire que ce qu'il dit est vrai. Waouh, ça fout les jetons...

- Mais, elle n'a pas été méchante avec moi. Elle m'a parlé normalement...

- C'est sûrement une de leurs ruses pour que tu tombes après dans un piège !

- Ouais, ils vont peut-être te kidnapper et demander une rançon !

- ...

- ...

- Ouais, on est tous d'accord : Peter, arrête de regarder la TV.

- La "télé" ? C'est quoi ?

- Un objet moldu qui te permet de voir des personnes dedans. Un peu comme un appareil photos mais les gens bougent et parlent. Il y a même des dessins animés. Je vous montrerai un jour si vous êtes sages.

- Ca a l'air énoooorme !

- Sirius, ne nous détournons pas du sujet. Tu as vraiment des problèmes de concentration...

- Mais c'est moldu ! Mère haïrait ça : c'est donc génial !

- Ce n'est pas le sujet initial...

- Ok ok... Mais tu m'en reparleras, hein, Megan !

Quand je vous disais que ce mec était bipolaire. Il m'impressionne presque.

- Bon, soyons sérieux.

- J'y suis !

- ...

- Ce qu'essayes de te dire James, Sirius, c'est "La ferme !".

- Merci, Peter. Donc, reprenons. Megan,...

- Promets-nous

- Que

- Tu

- Ne

- T'approcheras

- Plus

- Jamais

- De Narcissa.

Waouh, ça donne limite le tournis qu'ils parlent chacun leur tour mais que ça forme quand même une phrase !

- Si je découvres que ses intentions ne sont pas louables envers ma personne, je ne lui parlerai plus.

Peter devina qu'il y avait une suite.

- Mais ?

- Mais que si je les découvres. Pour le moment, je peux lui parler comme je le souhaites.

- QUOI ?!

- Mais t'es complêtement folle ! On te dit qu'elle s'est attaqué à des nés-moldus !

- Oui, mais parfois, il y a un petit décalage entre ce que vous dîtes et ce qui s'est réellement passé. Maintenant, laissez-moi prendre des notes.

Ils semblèrent prendre ça comme une insulte personnelle le fait que je préfères écouter le cours de Binns plutôt que leurs conneries et ils décidèrent alors d'un commun accord de m'emmerder pour les deux heures. Tout y passa : ma plume s'envola par un joli _Wingardium Leviosa, _mon encrier tomba, mon parchemin disparut et réapparut pour re-disparaître quelques instants plus tard... Mais je suis restée calme, je ne me suis pas énervée. Pour le moment.

ENFIN ! La cloche a sonné et je n'ai plus à supporter ces deux zigotos. Alors que je m'en allai, le sourire aux lèvres, Sirius m'appela.

- Hep, Megan, tu fais quoi là ? Je te signale qu'on a une retenue...

Ah oui. C'est vrai. J'avais complètement zappé...

- Je vais poser mes affaires à la Tour et j'y vais.

- Je t'accompagnes !

Nous allâmes alors mettre nos sacs dans nos dortoirs puis nous allâmes à la Grande Salle. Ou je devrais peut-être dire la Grande Porcherie. Sirius dû avoir le même cheminement de pensées que moi car il commenta.

- On a quand même bien dégueulassé la Salle.

- Ouais.

- Et on va mettre un temps fou à tout nettoyer.

- Ouais.

- On est dans la merde.

- Ouais.

- Tu veux pas dire autre chose qu'un "Ouais" sans intonation ?

- ...

Pas envie. Bon. Nous trouvâmes des seaux d'eau, des balais et des serpillières dans un coin. Nous en prîmes chacun un de chaque et nous commençâmes à frotter. Cinq minutes à peine après qu'on ait commencé, je relevai la tête de la tache persistante que je m'échinai à faire disparaître. J'avais bien entendu : plusieurs personnes étaient rentrées et avaient pris des balais pour nous aider. J regardai James, Mary, Peter, Lily et Lupin commencer à laver, puis souris.

- Merci.

Lily releva la tête.

- De rien. C'est de notre faute aussi donc c'est normal qu'on aide.

Je souris de plus belle alors que Sirius se jetait dans les bras de James et lui collait un bisou baveux sur la joue.

- Je savais que tu m'aimais Jamesie ! Merci merci merci, mon petit cœur au caramel au beurre salé !

- Argh ! Arrêtes, tu m'étouffes ! Et puis, je n'allai pas te laisser prendre de l'avance sur notre pari !

Devant nos airs d'incompréhension, James expliqua.

- Avec Sirius, on a parié : celui qui aura le plus de retenues à la fin de l'année se fera payer des bonbons d'Honeydukes.

Mon Dieu, quels gamins...

- Et puis, il en va de mon honneur de Gryffondor d'aider mes pairs !

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous remîmes au travail. Une heure plus tard, alors que la Salle reprenait de l'allure, les Grandes Portes se rouvrirent et apparurent des élèves de toutes maisons et de tous âges. Un jeune Serdaigle s'avança.

- On a appris que votre punition consistait à nettoyer la Salle. Etant donné qu'on a participé au carnage, nous venons aider !

Je lui répondis.

- AH ! Vous êtes les bienvenus ! Les seaux, balais et serpillières sont à votre gauche !

Et ainsi, nous nous remîmes tous ensemble au boulot. Ah, Papi Dumby serait fier de nous voir...

- AÏE !

Je me retournai en direction du cri et découvris Lily, étalée à terre. Je voulus me précipiter pour l'aider mais je glissai dans une flaque d'eau que je n'avais pas vu et m'écroulai à ses côtés. J'ai compris comment elle a fait pour tomber.

- Tu n'as pas vu la flaque d'eau ?

- Tout juste, Auguste

Je me relevai et l'aidai à faire de même alors qu'autour de nous, les gens se moquaient gentiment plus ou moins discrètement.

- Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! Bande de débiles !

Et Sirius faisait parti de ceux qui n'étaient pas discrets. Pas discrets du tout. En guise de vengeance, je lui balançai mon balai que je n'avais pas lâché pendant ma mésaventure alors que Lily lui lançai le contenu de son seau. Autant dire que l'eau était sale, vous vous en doutez... Je sens que ça va mal finir, ça...

Et j'eus raison : en quelques instants débuta une bataille d'eau. Les plus jeunes lançaient le contenu de leurs seaux alors que les plus âgés lançaient des jets d'eau par leurs baguettes avec des _Aguamenti _bien sentis.

Je m'arrêtai un instant d'essayer de lancer le sort et regardai autour de moi. La Grande Salle faisait grise mine, elle qui avait été si proche d'être propre mas les élèves, eux, riaient, s'amusaient. Ce qui, dans une société où un mage noir faisait de plus en plus parler de lui, était plutôt rare.

En promenant mon regard sur la salle, je découvris McGo aux Portes. Ah, c'est peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle, ça...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ? Qu'est-ce que cette pauvre Salle vous a fait pour que vous vous acharniez sur elle ainsi ?

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle et cessèrent toutes activités ; c'est-à-dire qu'ils arrêtèrent d'arroser voisins et voisines et prirent un air soit innocent (Sirius), soit coupable (la plupart des Serdaigles).

- Je suppose que ce n'est même pas la peine que je demande aux coupables de se dénoncer.

Son regard passait successivement de Sirius puis à moi lorsqu'une voix retentit.

- Ce ne sont pas eux, Professeur McGonagall, c'est moi qui ais commencé.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lily. McGonagall semblait surprise.

- En êtes-vous sûre, Mademoiselle Evans ?

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit surprise. Lily Evans est l'élève modèle par excellence : un dossier irreprochable, des notes excellentes et un comportement exemplaire.

- Certaine, professeur.

Mcgonagall, qui s'était approchée d'elle, recula un peu. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, une autre voix se fit entendre.

- C'est de ma faute aussi, Professeur.

C'était le jeune Serdaigle de toute à l'heure. Je lui souris et il me répondit par un clin d'œil Et soudain, toute la Salle fut remplie de déclaration de culpabilité. Le professeur McGonagall hocha alors la tête et s'éloigna en direction des Portes. Elle s'y arrêta juste avant de les franchir.

- Je suis heureuse de voir enfin une solidarité Poudlardienne.

Elle sourit légèrement, puis, leva sa baguette.

- _Evanesco_. Et j'ajoute vingt points à chaque maisons. Partez vous changer pour le dîner, maintenant.

J'échangeai un regard avec Sirius : cette retenue s'était plutôt bien passée, en fait...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ! ... ...

Oui, ok, je sais... Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolée. J'avais prévu de poster samedi mais j'avais zappé que samedi j'étais prise. Un grosse flemme le dimanche et du boulot les autres jours alors je ne postes qu'aujourd'hui. Mais ! Mais, le dernier chapitre était long, hein ? :D Trop fière de moi, quoi ! Bon, merci pour les reviews, je suis toujours super heureuse quand je vois dans ma boite mail que j'en ai reçues :) (Comprenez par là que je saute partout et que ma famille a alors des doutes sur ma santé mentale ;) Elle va très mal, merci de vous en soucier...) Bon, j'ai rien de spécial à dire. Donc, ENJYOY !

* * *

_- Je suis heureuse de voir enfin une solidarité Poudlardienne._

_Elle sourit légèrement, puis, leva sa baguette._

_- Evanesco. Et j'ajoute vingt points à chaque maisons. Partez vous changer pour le dîner, maintenant._

_J'échangeai un regard avec Sirius : cette retenue s'était plutôt bien passée, en fait..._

Tout le monde sortit de la Salle et je rejoignis Mary et Lily dans les escaliers. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil et éclatai de rire.

- On dirait que vous êtes tombées dans le Lac Noir !

Elles s'inspectèrent et, alors que Mary haussait les épaules, blasée, Lily poussa un petit cri.

- Mon Dieu ! L'eau rend transparent mon chemisier !

Ah. Bah, pas de quoi en faire un drame ! C'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait regarder des petites première année telles que nous...

- Evans, tu es charmante ainsi !

A part James. Bien sur. Bon, décompte. Réception de la main de Lily sur la joue de James dans cinq... quatre...trois...

BAM !

Eh ! Elle a été plus rapide que moi ! Je regardai Lily partir en courant, Mary après elle et me tournai vers mon pote chevelu qui arborait une jolie marque de main rouge. Bien fait, il a fait fuir mes amies.

- James, tu exagères.

Lupin le Sage a parlé. Peut pas se taire quand je suis là, lui ?!

- Megan, enlève ce regard tueur.

Peter, laisse moi le haïr en paix s'il te plaît.

Silence. James, Peter et Sirius me regardent et me font les gros yeux alors que Lupin a détourné la tête. Oups : je crois que j'ai parlé à voix haute...

- Euh, pardon Lupin...

- Ne sois pas hypocrite, tu as toutes les raisons de me haïr.

Et il partit, les épaules voûtées. Il me fait un peu pitié comme ça... Relevant la tête, je trouvai trois regards accusateurs.

- Bravo Megan.

Je n'avais jamais entendu Peter avec cette voix dure. Ça fait mal. Je baissai la tête et croisai le regard déçu de Sirius. Il tourna les talons et suivit Lupin.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur lui alors qu'il t'a rien fat. Ça me dégoûtes que tu lui fasses ça alors que tu fais amie-ami avec les Serpentards ! Traîtresse !

Et James partit à la suite de Lupin. Je ne suis pas comme ça, hein ? Je regardai Peter et il détourna la tête. Le message était clair : il était d'accord avec James. Sans attendre d'autres réprimandes, je partis en courant dans la direction opposée. Mes vêtements mouillés me donnaient froid et mes chaussures glissaient sur le sol lisse de Poudlard. Après être tombée une troisième fois, je me décidai à me lancer ce sort que j'avais trouvé dans un livre. Tout d'abord, me sécher.

- _Evanesco_.

L'eau disparut.

- _Impervius_.

Et je sortis dans le parc. Il pleuvait fortement et le jour disparaissait à l'horizon. Je levai la tête et aperçut la lune. Elle sera pleine, cette nuit. Je me dirigeai vers le Saule Cogneur. J'aimais beaucoup m'asseoir près de lui, une habitude que j'avais prise au début d'année pour lire les livres que j'empruntais. En parlant de ça, je ne crois pas avoir rendu ceux parlant de la lycanthropie. Bah, je recevrai encore des rappels... L'arbre s'était habitué à ma présence au fil des semaines et je pouvais désormais m'asseoir entre ses racines noueuses sans me faire frapper. Faut croire que j'ai un meilleur feeling avec les arbres qu'avec les humains. Je reniflai avant de me mettre à pleurer. Je n'étais pas comme il m'avait décrite, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'étais pas méchante ? Hein ? Alors que je sortais un mouchoir, j'entendis des voix se rapprocher. Qu'est-ce que des personnes sensées feraient près du Saule Cogneur un soir de pleine lune alors qu'il pleut ? (Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais sensée...). Silencieusement, je me glissai hors de l'arbre et m'écartai de quelques mètres. J'eus raison car Coco (le Saule, quoi...) sembla se réveiller et se mit à secouer ses branches qui, je le savais, pouvaient être mortelles. La plus grande personne leva sa baguette.

- _Wingardium leviosa_.

Je ne reconnus pas la voix mais elle appartenait à une femme. Elle fit léviter une pierre et la fit se poser sur un noeud, à la base du tronc. Coco s'immobilisa immédiatement, permettant à la femme et à l'élève, car il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un élève : mais qui ?, de passer par un trou dans les racines que je n'avais jamais vu. Je m'assis alors que le ciel devenait de plus en plus noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, seule la femme ressortis. Un passage secret ? Mais pour aller où ? Elle se dirigea sous Poudlard sous la pluie battante. C'est à cet instant que mon sortilège s'arrêta et je me retrouvai trempée en quelques secondes. Je me relevais brusquement et allais rejoindre mon dortoir lorsque je repensai au paroles de Sirius. Je ne serai surement pas la bienvenue dans la Tour. Faisant demi-tour, ma curiosité l'emportant sur ma raison, je reproduis les gestes de la femme et m'avançai à mon tour dans ce que je découvris être un tunnel. Et, derrière moi, alors que l'arbre se remettait à bouger, la lune commençait lentement sa longue montée dans le ciel privé d'étoile.

Je marchai pendant quelques minutes avant de me trouver devant une porte. Alors que je posai la main sur la poignée, des hurlements déchirants se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la cloison. Je me stoppai. J'attendis un petit moment puis, les cris ayant arrêtés, j'appuyai doucement sur la clenche et poussai la porte. Devant moi se trouvai un salon quelque peu poussiéreux comportant un canapé et une petite table en bois. Dans un coin se trouvaient une table à manger avec six chaises. Entrant un peu plus dans ce qui semblait être une maison inhabitée, je me rendis compte qu'il y avait du sang sur les murs, que la table basse était bancale car un pied lui avait été arraché et que le canapé semblait en lambeaux. Un nouveau hurlement retentit et il semblait provenir d'une pièce au-dessus. Je regardai les escaliers et m'en approchai lorsque j'entendis des pas. Relevant la tête, j'écoutai plus attentivement. On aurait dit qu'un animal se trouvait en haut. Je montai sur la première marche qui craqua. Je m'arrêtai, cessant même de respirer. En haut, les bruits s'étaient aussi tus. Soudain, un bruit de course me parvint et je redescendis la marche brutalement. Quelque chose hurla et descendis les escaliers en courant. Je me précipitai sur la porte que je n'avais pas refermée quand un grognement se fit entendre. Je me retournai vivement et ouvris de grands yeux. Devant moi se trouvait un loup. Mais pas un loup ordinaire : il semblait plus grand et son museau était plus allongé. Remontant mon regard, je plongeai dans de grandes orbes dorées. Loup-garou. Alors que le loup s'élançait vers moi, je tournai les talons et lui fermai la porte au nez (plutôt au museau mais on va pas chipoter...). Je l'entendis se jeter contre mais la porte ne frémit même pas. Rassurée, je me laissai tomber au sol et ramenai mes jambes tremblantes contre moi. OK, faut que je le dise à voix haute.

- Il y a un loup-garou à Poudlard.

Car, c'était certain : la bête que je venais de rencontrer était l'élève qui était avec la femme tout à l'heure. Elle devait être l'infirmière puisque les loup-garous se blessaient s'ils étaient laissés à eux-mêmes durant les transformations. Derrière la cloison, j'entendis le loup hurler. Je frissonnai et décidai de rentrer : j'avais eu assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait. Je décidai alors d'insonoriser la salle de bain et de prendre une douche. Une fois fait, même si mon ventre criait famine (Bah oui, j'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce midi car on a joué avec la nourriture et j'ai pas mangé ce soir...) j'allai me coucher et fermai mes rideaux. Alors que je me souvenais de ma journée qui avait pourtant pas mal commencée mais tellement mal finie je me rappelai des livres. Je les pris et décidai de les relire. Les images encore bien présentes dans mon esprit de la scène dans la maison poussiéreuse, je n'arrivai pas à m'endormir. A cinq heure et demi, considérant que cela ne servait à rien que je reste dans mon lit à me tourner et me retourner, je me levai, m'habillai et fis mon sac pour la journée. Je descendis dans la salle commune et commença à recopier mon devoir de Sortilèges, l'esprit ailleurs. Vers sept heure, du bruit se fit entendre dans les dortoirs et je décidai alors de sortir : je ne voulais croiser personne. Je me mis à déambuler dans les couloirs, sans but. Les mots de James tournaient dans mon esprit, et parfois, les yeux dorés revenaient me hanter. "Traîtresse !". Traîtresse. Traîtresse. Traîtresse. Traîtresse. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je rentrai dans les premières toilettes que je trouvai. C'était celles du deuxième étage, celles qu'un fantôme hante. Celui-ci apparut justement. C'est une fille qu'on dit décédée dans ces toilettes. Elle porte d'épaisses lunettes, a des cheveux pendants que l'on devine foncés et a le visage recouvert d'acné.

- Qui va là ? Qui vient encore se moquer de moi ?

- Euh, bonjour.

Elle arrêta de crier pour m'observer. J'en profitais pour sécher mes larmes.

- Je n'te connais pas, toi. T'es qui ?

Politesse ? Oui, trop de gens ne m'aiment pas, je vais pas rallonger la liste...

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Megan Grey. Je suis en première année à Gryffondor.

- Oh ! Une visiteuse ! Je suis ravi d'avoir de la visite ! Je m'appelle Mimie.

Je lui souris gentiment et m'approchais du lavabo pour me rincer le visage sous l'eau lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

- Tu as pleuré.

Je me tournai vers elle.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Sous ses yeux satisfaits, je me sentis mal. Ce n'était pas à moi de pleurer mais à Lupin. Mais, maintenant que je me souviens, c'est elle je crois qui a lancé une rumeur comme quoi cette pauvre septième année de Poufsouffle serait enceinte. Je préfère ne pas lui donner la vraie raison de mes larmes.

- C'est parce que...

Une idée, Meg', une idée ! BINGO !

- ... j'ai perdu mon chat-garou, Moon.

Ca, c'est d'l'excuse ! Je crois que le pire c'est que je ne sais pas où se trouve Moon... Je suis, en plus d'être une mauvaise ami, une mauvaise maîtresse. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Tu pleures parce que t'as perdu ton chat ?

J'hochai la tête.

- C'est nul ! YOUHOU ! ECOUTEZ TOUS : ELLE PLEURE CAR ELLE A PERDU SON CHAT-GArou... Un chat-garou ?! Monstre ! Vas-t'en de mes toilettes ! AU LOUP-GAROU ! IL Y A UN LOUP-GAROU DANS LE CHÂTEAU !

Je partis en courant avant que ses cris n'alertent tout le monde mais je me heurtai à un groupe de Serdaigles matinaux, figés, qui me regardaient. Alors, comme la courageuse Gryffondor que je suis, je fuis. Je les entendais hurler derrière moi.

A huit heure, tout le monde était au courant que je possédais un chat-garou et tout le monde croyait que j'étais un loup-garou. Ne commençant qu'à neuf heure, je me cachai dans une tour d'Astronomie abandonnée. Moon m'avait trouvé : elle est extraordinaire. Je lui expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé et je lui conseillai de se cacher le temps que les gens se calment. Elle m'a seulement répondu qu'elle n'avait pas honte de qui elle était.

Lorsqu'il fallut aller en DCFM, je choisis les couloirs les moins fréquentés et m'arrangeai pour arriver en retard. Alors que la porte se fermait, je m'étais glissée dans l'embassadure pour me poser sur la dernière table au fond, à gauche. Le professeur me regardait comme si je le dégoûtais. Pourtant il doit le savoir que je ne suis pas un loup-garou ! Le Professeur Dumbledore l'aurait prévenu.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est arrivé, nous pouvons commencer.

Les élèves se retournaient vers moi comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Je sentis une ou deux fois le regard de Lily et Peter sur moi mais je les ignorais. J'allai ne plus être amie avec eux au mieux et au pire, essayer de les éviter.

La semaine fut éprouvante et je remarquai à peine le retour de Lupin fatigué qui était allé voir sa mère malade, comme tous les mois.

Alors que je me dirigeais, seule, à la bibliothèque, un groupe de garçons plus âgés me tomba dessus.

- Monstre !

- Sale chienne !

- Faut tous vous exterminer !

Je me retrouvai à terre et me tordis le poignet gauche dans ma chute. J'essayai de me défendre.

- Mais je ne suis pas un loup-garou...

- Menteuse !

Un des garçons, un Serdaigle, m'arracha le livre que je tenais dans mes bras. Par une cruelle ironie, c'était le livre sur la lycanthropie que je devais rendre depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Et un rat-de-bibliothèque avec ça ?!

- T'as vraiment rien pour toi !

- Touches pas aux livres : ils sont pour les humains !

Je voulus hurler que j'étais humaine, qu'ils se trompaient mais je ne parvins qu'à éclater en sanglots. Je relevai la tête et crus que j'allai vomir : Sirius me regardait à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ne bougeait pas, il regardait juste. Je sentis mon cœur se briser alors que la nausée me prenait. Monstre. Je suis un monstre. Je l'entendis à peine dire qu'un prof arrivait mais me rendis compte de la disparition de mes bourreaux. Avec un éclair de lucidité, je me relevai et attrapai mes affaires : je serai tranquille dans le Sanctuaire. Arrivée là-bas, je tendis le livre à Mme Pince qui ne me dit rien, regardant mes yeux rouges que j'avais pris la peine de sécher. Je m'installais à la même table où j'avais rencontré Narcissa et sortis mes affaires. J'ouvris un livre au hasard et fis semblant de lire alors que je pensai à cette semaine que l'on peut qualifier de merdique : je m'étais disputée avec mes amis, évitais deux de mes autres amies et étais haïe par la majorité de Poudlard. Vraiment génial. Surtout qu'éviter Lily Evans n'est pas facile, pas facile du tout : elle m'attendait le soir et restait dans la Salle commune la plupart du temps pour ne pas me louper ; elle se réveillait tôt le matin m'obligeant à me lever encore plus tôt, essayait de me parler après chaque cours puisque je me débrouillais pour arriver juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Le seul cours que je redoutai était celui de vol. On n'en avait pas eu ces deux dernières semaines car Mme Bibine avait été malade. Je n'étais pas nulle sur un balai même si un léger vertige m'empêchait de m'envoler aussi haut que James mais, à ce cours je ne pourrai éviter Lily.

Je me levai donc tôt ce jeudi pour essayer d'échapper à Lily. Alors que j'allai passer le tableau, une voix m'arrêta.

- Grey !

Lupin. Peut pas me laisser seule ? Dans un sens, je suis seule... Je me retournai pour le regarder.

- Oui ?

Il parut gêné.

- Hum, je voulais te dire que je sais que tu n'es pas un...

Il baissa la voix.

-... un loup-garou.

- Euh, merci ?

Je me détournai quand il ajouta.

- Je ne t'en veux pas ! Pour la dernière fois, alors, heum, j'en parlerai avec les gars.

- Arrêtes d'être gentil, Lupin. J'ai été odieuse avec toi alors c'est normal qu'ils m'évitent.

- Tu ne dois jamais t'en vouloir pour dire la vérité.

Ah ? Mr Je-suis-parfait Lupin ment ? J'haussai les épaules et repris mon chemin pour aller manger. Je me rendis rapidement à la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je m'assis seule. La vie à Poudlard était bien triste depuis que je fuyais les filles. Je finis avant que la Salle ne se remplisse et montai les escaliers pour rejoindre une tour d'Astronomie abandonnée qui me servait de refuge depuis plusieurs semaines. Je croisai alors dans les couloirs Peter qui arrivait en sens inverse. J'accélérai et lui passai à côté quand il m'attrapa le bras. Je relevai la tête et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everybody ! :D Le BAC est enfin fini ! Et je l'ai ! Je peux réécrire ! Alléluia ! Enfin bref. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaizzzzz' ! :D Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont follower ! (Ça se dit, ça ? Bah, vous m'avez comprise ! ;))

...

...

Vous êtes encore là, hein ? Je suis vraiment désolée ! Vraiment vraiment vraiment DE-SO-LEE ! Pardonnez-moi, j'ai pêché... Mais je vais me rattraper ! Je vais vous écrire la suite super rapidement ! (Je l'avais déjà dit, ça, non ? ^^')

Bref.

ENJOY !

* * *

_Je me rendis rapidement à la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. Je m'assis seule. La vie à Poudlard était bien triste depuis que je fuyais les filles. Je finis avant que la Salle ne se remplisse et montai les escaliers pour rejoindre une tour d'Astronomie abandonnée qui me servait de refuge depuis plusieurs semaines. Je croisai alors dans les couloirs Peter qui arrivait en sens inverse. J'accélérai et lui passai à côté quand il m'attrapa le bras. Je relevai la tête et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. _

- Megan.

Non, c'est le pape ! Oui, j'ai subi une opération esthétique, t'aimes pas ? Tttt, Megan, sois gentille et ne fais pas d'ironie. Même dans ma propre tête je peux pas faire ce que je veux ! Ô malheur, ô désespoir ! Bref, je vais peut-être écouter ce qu'il me dit.

- C'est bon, t'as fini de te parler toute seule ?

Eh ! Je ne me parles pas toute seule ! Vous voyez des dialogues internes, vous ?

- Tu recommences...

- Non non, je t'écoutes.

Il va y croire dur comme fer à celle-là...

- Mouais... Enfin, je te disais que Remus nous a dit qu'il t'avait parlé et qu'il ne t'en voulait pas. Alors, je me suis dit que si lui, le principal concerné, ne t'en voulait plus, ça ne servait à rien que je te boudes encore.

Ok. Et la liberté de penser par soi-même là-dedans ?

- Meg, dis quelque chose !

Mais je parle, ça se voit pas ?

- Et pas intérieurement !

Ah oui... Et c'est embêtant car je crois que...

- Je suis devenue schizophrène.

Il me fit un large sourire. Génial, je lui dis que je suis devenue folle et il sourit... Sympas l'ami !

- Ah, ça m'avait manqué !

Gné ?

- J'adore quand tu parles en décalé avec la conversation ! Ça me fait toujours trop rire !

-Humf. C'est pas comme si ça arrivait souvent...

-Tu rigoles ?! Ça t'arrive une fois toutes les heures, minimum !

Grumf. Bon, il m'offre le calumet de la paix, je vais pas le rejeter. Surtout que c'est quand même de ma faute... Bref.

- C'est gentil de ta part de ne plus m'en vouloir.

Il me sourit gentiment.

- A quoi serviraient les amis s'ils ne se pardonnaient pas ?

Oh, c'est mignon ! Ça veut dire qu'on est amis, ça, non ?

-Hum, on est... amis, alors ?

- Evidemment, bécasse !

Encore une insulte ! Ça va devenir une habitude à force !

- Au fait, Meg...

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, les rumeurs qui courent sur toi... Le truc que tu serais un loup-garou...

Je me raidis. On y était.

- Et ben, j'y crois pas du tout ! T'as passé toutes tes soirées avec nous et tu ne t'es jamais transformée en un gros machin poilu et bavant partout !

- ... Merci Pete.

Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

- Ce sont des rumeurs stupides ! Et méchantes ! Et...

- Ouiiiii ?

Il est trop hésitant. Ça sent l'embrouille, ça...

- Et j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop.

- Hein ? Mais, qu'est-ce que t'as fa...

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Oh le... ! Je retiens ! Il m'a immobilisé, le gredin ! Quoi, c'est plutôt gentil, comme insulte, non ? Surtout pour ce qu'il vent de faire ! Et, si j'en juge sur la flamboyante chevelure rousse qui s'approche de nous en le félicitant, je dirai même que c'est de la haute trahison ! Félonie !

- Merci beaucoup, Peter. J'en prendrai soin, je te le promets.

- T'es sûre de ce que tu fais, Lily ? On peut toujours arrêter, non ?

- Ah, mon brave Peter : quand on fait son lit, on se couche ! De toutes façons, que veux-tu qu'elle nous fasse ? Elle est immobilisée !

- Et quand le sort s'arrêtera ?

- Et bien on lui jettera un sort d'oubli !

- Donc tout ce que l'on aura fait n'aura servi à rien !

C'est ça, allez-y, parlez de moi comme si j'étais pas là, j'vous dirai rien ! Non mais !

- Pas faux. Bah, au point où on est ! T'inquiètes, Peter, je te la ramènerai en bon état !

- Si tu le dis... A tout à l'heure alors !

Comment ça "A tout à l'heure" ? Il va où, là ? Il ne peut pas m'abandonner à l'ennemi comme ça ! Peteeeeeeeeeeeer !

- Ne stresses pas à cause de son regard, Peter, ça va lui passer.

Ah ça non ! Je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! JAMAIS ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! Ca se voit pas trop, comme ça, allongée comme une crêpe, le nez sur le sol poussiéreux de Poudlard -D'ailleurs, faudrait penser à faire le ménage par là... Ils pensent pas aux pauvres petits innocents comme moi qui se font attaquer ? Au fait... Qui fait le ménage ici ? Car j'imagine mal le Professeur McGonagall ou le Professeur Dumbledore se balader avec un balais... Bref-. Peter s'abaissa au sol en passant à côté de moi.

- J'irai chercher les aurors si vous n'êtes pas revenues dans une heure.

C'est trop gentil, il faut pas ! Remarque, ça fait de toi un complice de meurtre...

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

I believe I can flyyy ! I believe I can touch the skyyy !

Aïe ! Il y a avait une porte là !

- Excuses moi Megan, je n'ai pas fait attention ! Et puis, c'est une petite compensation pour m'avoir évité pendant quelques temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je trouves surtout qu'elle a l'air en colère, La Tigresse... Je sens que ça va être ma fête.

Elle me déposa par terre.

- _Collaporta_.

Rien ne se produisit.

- _Collaporta _!

Le cliquetis d'une clef invisible qu'on tourne dans la serrure ne me rassura pas du tout. Du tout du tout si je me fie à la tête de psychopathe de mon ex-future-ex-amie... De Lily, quoi !

- Je vais te libérer du sort.

Ah ! Enfin un bonne nouvelle ! Attends que j'ai ma baguette ma p'tite-

- Mais avant, pour prévoir tous accidents, je vais te prendre ta baguette. Et, non, ce n'est pas la peine de me fusiller ainsi du regard ! Je veux pas mourir tout de suite, j'ai encore Potter à tuer, finir mon devoir de Potions...

Quel devoir de Potions ? Non ! Concentration ! Eh ! Elle m'a vraiment pris ma baguette !

- _Finite Incantatem_.

Je ne parlerai pas. Même sous la torture ! Je m'assis tranquillement, comme si elle ne me menaçait pas de sa baguette. C'est pas comme si Lily-Jolie était dangereuse, non ? Quoique, en y repensant, elle a quelques tendances violentes si on regarde les marques rouges de sa main sur les pauvres joues de James... Megan ! James aussi ne te parle plus alors penses à autre chose ! Penses à Lily ! Qui est en train de te parler mais que tu n'écoutes pas...

- Megan, ne penses-tu pas que ça serait plutôt à moi d'être en colère ?

Nan.

- Megan. Ça va faire plusieurs semaines que tu m'évites.

Ah bon ? Je te promets que je le faisais pas exprès !

- Megan Grey.

Oh, ça sent très mauvais. Gryffondor oui, mais pas suicidaire !

- Plusieurs semaines... N'exagérons rien ! Quelques jours tout au plus.

Oui, je suis de mauvaise foi. Quelque chose contre ?

Lily s'assit en face de moi.

- Megan, pourquoi tu m'évitais ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Elle semble sur le point de pleurer.

- Sev' m'a dit que tu le saluais dans les couloirs.

Quel crétin, celui-là ! Il peut pas résister aux yeux verts de la Tigresse, j'aurai dû le savoir...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle releva la tête.

- Alors, quoi ?

…

En fait, moi non plus je ne peux pas résister quand elle fait ses yeux_ là_.

- C'est de la mienne.

- C'est cette histoire avec Potter &Cie ? La rumeur de la lycanthropie ?

Oh Merlin, donnes moi la force de ne pas me mettre à pleurer, s'il te plaît !

Trop tard...

- Megan ? Eh, Meg', ne pleures pas, je ne t'en veux pas !

Je pleures comme Mallo. Quelqu'un aurait-il une corde s'il vous plaît ? Au fait, Merlin, je ne te prierai plus ! T'as même pas exhaussé mon vœu ! Je sentis une main passer dans mon dos. En tournant la tête, je m'aperçus que Lily s'était assise à côté de moi et qu'elle me berçait.

- Ne pleures plus, chut. Tout va bien aller... Chut...

Je finis par me calmer.

- Ils avaient raison, tu sais.

- De qui ?

- Les garçons.

- Quels garçons ? De qui tu parles, Meg' ?

- J'ai été monstrueuse.

Lily sembla inquiète.

- Qui t'a dit ça ? Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.

Alors je lui racontai tout : l'embuscade à la bibliothèque, les injures, les coups... Et le fait que Sirius m'avait sauvé implicitement en faisant croire à mes agresseurs qu'un professeur arrivait. Je lui expliquai aussi que Severus m'avait aidé en me faisant une potion pour réparer mon poignet cassé lorsque j'avais refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je lui décrivit la façon dont j'arrivai désormais à communiquer avec Moon. Car Lily était ma première amie sorcière. Et que cela comptait pour moi. Elle fut d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur sans pareil : elle me consola et me rassura.

- Tu ne seras plus seule.

Je sentis à ces mots un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. Plus seule. Je faillis me remettre à pleurer ! Ah mais non ! Megan Grey n'est pas une pleurnicheuse ! Certainement pas !

- Au fait, Megan...

Je relevai la tête en me mouchant avec le mouchoir qu'elle venait de me passer.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandai : ça va faire un peu plus d'une heure qu'on est ensemble, à parler.

- Et ?

- Tu n'as pas repris de ta potion.

Oh.

- Ah, j'ai dû oublier de te prévenir : comme je refusai d'aller à l'infirmerie pour me faire soigner, je ne pouvais donc pas y aller pour prendre ma potion pour parler anglais alors, j'ai dû apprendre votre langue à la manière brute. Ça a été plutôt compliqué au début mais je suis presque totalement bilingue maintenant !

- Waouh ! C'est génial, ça, Meg' !

Et, alors qu'elle se jetait sur moi pour me prendre dans une étreinte étouffante -Je la connais, Lily : ça se voit pas comme ça mais elle a une force d'ours !-, la porte explosa.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Megan, j'arrive te sauver !

Hein ? Que, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Et sous nos yeux ébahis se dressèrent trois silhouettes dans l'embrasure de la porte alors qu'une quatrième, celle qui avait parlé, se précipitait vers nous.

- La touches pas, Tigresse !

Alors qu'il repoussait Lily de moi, la lumière se fit.

- Peter ?!

Et mon PPPP (Petit Pote Peter Pettigrew, suivez un peu !) se tourna vers moi, tout sourire.

- Je te l'avais dit que je viendrai te sauver si tu revenais pas dans une heure !

- Ah oui ? Et où sont les aurors ?

Une des silhouettes s'approcha alors, nous passa devant et s'arrêta devant Lily.

- Ça va Lily-Jolie ?

Sbam ! Et une claque pour Potter, une ! Ce dernier se tourna vers nous.

- Elle va bien les mecs, vous inquiétez pas.

Un rire retentit des deux personnes encore immobiles.

- Ah, Jamesie, tu me feras toujours rire !

Sans blague, Black, on n'avait pas remarquer. Tu sais, c'est pas comme si t'appuyer ta lourde carcasse sur le pauvre Lupin...

- Tu as encore parler à voix haute, Megan.

Ah. J'adressai un sourire contrit à Lily qui semblait ne bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir de rire.

- Ah, ça nous manquait de ne plus t'entendre penser tout haut, Grey !

Encore un ! Je vais finir par croire qu'en fait, ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi !

- En effet, on n'y arrive pas, alors, on oublie tout, on passe la séance réconciliation et on saute direct au moment, où, tous amis, on va manger !

- Excellente idée Siri !

- M'appelles pas comme ça Pete !

- Ah vous allez pas commencer !

- Oui, à table !

- MANGER !

Je suis entourée de débiles congénitaux. Et le pire, c'est que je peux pas m'en passez, je les aime trop. J'aidai Lily à se relever en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Les derniers dans la Grande Salle donnent leurs desserts aux autres !

Et on partit en courant.

Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, la séance réconciliation, non ?


End file.
